Trials and Tribulations (Re-Compatible)
by WyattHardy
Summary: Ana left Christian and her kids ten years ago when she couldn't handle his Italian Mafia lifestyle anymore, now she is back wanting to be a part of his life but it is never that simple. Ana has to be retrained to Christian, her kids have to let her into their lives, and the rest of the family needs to forgive her, and she needs to forgive herself. AU. Characters belong to E.L.James
1. Chapter 1

APOV

Kate sat across the table from me, eight months pregnant and royally pissed off. I sat there knotting my fingerers in my lap, scared of what she will tell me. Everyone hates me now but I couldn't be what everyone wanted from me and I am ready now. Now I am prepared to be the person everyone in this life expects of me.

At sixteen being in the Mafia seemed like a thrilling experience, one I wanted to live so I could escape the life with my mom and her third husband. By the time I was twenty, I had a four year old son and a newborn daughter, was engaged to be married to my children's father, and I knew then that I couldn't handle it so I ran.

"It's been nearly ten years Ana, what the fuck are you doing here?" Kate sneered.

"I want to see my kids, I want to be in their lives Kate. I want to get a second chance and try again. You don't understand what it was like…" I attempt an explanation.

"I don't understand? That's funny because I am married to Elliot who is second in command. I know what the expectations of being his wife are and the ramifications when I do something that displeases him. I also know things that you do not. I know what it was like to be there for Christian and explain to Noah, a four year old, that his mother ran away. I know what it's like to watch your daughter grow up without you and ask questions at every opportunity she gets. I know what it was like to watch Christian break into a thousand pieces he tried to kill himself more then once because you left. You left, you lost every right to be in their lives and I don't believe Christian will just take you in, his kids are worth much more then you. You were to be married a month later," Kate ranted.

"I just… can you please talk to him. See if he will meet me?" I beg.

Unfortunately she is right, I know that she was there for my kids and my fiancé when I was not, but to hear what happened after I left hurts more then I thought it would. To think that Christian tried to kill himself over me, maybe I am worth more then I thought.

Kate jolted to her feet, waddling towards the door of the cafe and effectively blocked my view of whoever she was heading over to talk to. Maybe she is right, I should just leave and not stir the pot up again only to disappoint everyone.

I turned back to stare at my tea and scone, willing one of the objects to give me an answer to all of my current issues in this world. I mean the rules to being Christian's wife was a lot, the fact that he was building up his real business that was law abiding and the inauguration into him becoming the new boss of the Family.

"Anastasia?" That oh so familiar voice said.

I looked up, my eyes quickly locking with the grey ones that bore into my soul. He looks stronger but still so broken. He claimed the seat that was Kate's and waved over a server who brought him a coffee, at least I think it was. It was as if I believed he would disappear if I took my eyes off his so I didn't.

"Hi Christian," My voice cracked.

"You want to see the kids?"

"Yes, and I wanted to see you."

A very unwanted frown spread across his face as he looked down and shook his head, clearly in disapproval. I would disapprove of me too if I were him.

"I have always carried an open book with _my_ kids, I always asked them if they would want to see you and meet you if you ever decided to show you face again. Noah wants to see you if his sister wants to, but Mouse said the only way she would ever meet you is if she was certain you would be a part of her life and were not temporary. I asked what she meant and she said we would have to be married and you would have to wear a tracker. It is your choice now, as to what your next move is but I'm listening to _my son_ and _my daughter._ Do you get that?" He growled.

"Yes sir, I understand. I will do whatever you see fit and will do everything I can to receive your forgiveness and earn your trust. I'm back Christian, and I am not going anywhere. Not this time."

We sit there in complete silence, the cafe busy with other customers whizzing about. I forgot how busy and non-stop New York City was compared to Phoenix. It was easy to take note of his possessional phrases: my kids, my son, my daughter. Unless he named our daughter Mouse I still have no clue what her name is.

"We will go to city hall right now and get a marriage license, I will call Jose who is a judge we work with to make it official. On sunday we will have a real wedding in front of my family and crew. Between today and sunday you and I will stay in Albany where we will discuss new rules and your parameters. We will Skype and call the kids three times a day so they will recognize your face and voice. Do you understand this, Anastasia?"

"Yes, sir."

We got up and I followed him out into the street, one of his black Audi SUV's waited by the curb for us. He travels like he is damn royalty with the luxury vehicles, designer clothes, and security details. I feel so out of place but there is no option of running this time.

Six hours later we're legally married and sitting in the dining room of the Albany house that I ran from, the weekend house we agreed on so the kids wouldn't always have to be in the busy city with nowhere to play and run. For the last twenty minutes we have sat here in silence.

There is a sheet of paper and a pen set in front of me, we already went over our vows for sunday and I really have no idea if I want to argue.

"Tell me your vows," He ordered.

"I Anastasia take you Christian to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, to cherish, and to wholly obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and therefore I give you my loyalty," I recite.

"Good girl, now you are going to write a prayer that you will read out before your vows. One that expresses your newfound role to me."

He walked out of the room taking out his phone, probably calling the kids. I pick up the pen he left me and stare at the blank sheet of paper. This prayer thing is more for him and his ego then it is for me. I have no clue what I have gotten myself into and whether or not I am really ready for this because I don't feel ready at this moment.

There are security men everywhere: all in black suit pants, black tee shirts, sunglasses, earpieces and black leather jackets. My guess is that they are packing weapons underneath their coats. In this room alone there are three but at every exterior door there is one on the inside and two on the outside.

Christian walks back in with his laptop and briefcase, work never ends for him. It does not matter if it is legal or not. I finally gather the courage to put pen to paper, hoping he accepts what I finally put down.

Allow me the strength to answer questions I can't fathom,

Allow me the spirit to know His needs.

Allow me the serenity to serve Him in peace.

Allow me the love to show Him myself.

Allow me the tenderness to comfort Him.

Allow me the light to show us the way.

Allow me the wisdom to be an asset to Him.

Let me be able to show Him each day my love of my service to Him.

Let me open myself up to completely belong to Him.

Let me accept my punishment with the grace of a woman.

Let me learn to please Him, beyond myself.

Grant me the power to give myself to Him completely.

Give me strength to please us both.

Permit me to love myself, in loving Him.

For it is my greatest wish, my highest power to me His life complete,

As He makes mine.

I push the paper across the table to Christian who quickly skims what I have written down, his stupid smug smile spreads across his face. I gave him what he wanted, I just hope that he does not expect me to be perfect for him yet because I won't be.

"Good girl. I'm going to Skype the kids and tell them whats happening, it will be their choice if they want to see or speak with you but you will sit here in this room and listen to them if they don't want to see or speak with you," I nodded, he hit a few buttons and I could hear the ringing through his computer as if it was a phone call. "Noah, ciao figlio. Dov'è tua sorella? Abbiamo bisogno di parlare di qualcosa di serio."

"Hey dad, Mouse isn't back from her tutor session yet," I heard my son's voice for the first time in ten years. Then his voice changed to a kind of whisper. "Dad, is she there? Is mom there? Can I see her?"

"She is here, I don't want to put her in front of the camera in case your sister comes rushing in," Christian explained.

"Can she talk or is she muted?" I wonder what he means by muted. "Did you use the vaymin on her?"

Christian looked over the table at me and nodded slightly, telling me that I was allowed to say something to him if I wanted but that it would be a good idea.

"Hi Noah, I can't wait to see you baby," I smiled, the tears flowing out. "I can't wait to really get to know you."

"I remember your voice, I hear it in my dreams sometimes," He answered. "Dad, Mouse just got home."

I knew that I couldn't talk until Christian gave me the okay again. My daughter doesn't know me and pushing her too far may end in a really bad way. I don't want her to hate me for the rest of her life, and that may happen if we move to fast or if we don't communicate right with her. I would always hold that on my shoulder.

I watched Christian, he wasn't talking but using sign language now when talking with the kids. I was really far out of the loop. I learned the alphabet in the first grade but nothing after that, if we needed sign language I had a shit tonne of learning for me.

"Dad, she has her hearing aids in. Mouse can hear you but she knows what's happening. Aunt Kate stopped by earlier to tell us," Noah explained.

"Maia Eden Hope Grey, if you can hear me you are in a lot of trouble for acting as if you have your hearing aids out. Do you understand me?" Christian glowered.

"Sorry, daddy. I'm just not used to it now," My daughter stammered through, her speech was not where it should be. "Aunt Kate, is she right that she is back?"

"She's here with me now, and you can see her only if you want to. Noah and I won't pressure you Maia, understand that." He signed while he spoke.

"She'll just leave again, no matter what you do. I don't get why she came back if she never wanted to be in it in the first place." Her meek little voice came through the speakers.

I have destroyed my kids, the one thing that I never wanted to do. I wanted to be something but I couldn't if I was a mom and wife. I wanted to give them their best shot at life without the worry of me holding them back but without meaning to I did. I ruined my family when I wanted to help them, give them chances to move forward in life. Christian looked at me and his eyes said it all, the kids hated me more then he does.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Any question's, any theories private message me. Keep the reviews coming, and I am going to do something that I have never done before. I get 25 reviews for the twenty-fifth chapter in twenty five hours ((Wednesday morning at 1 am PST)) I will upload five chapters by Thursday July 9th 4pm PST.**


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

Noah tried to look everywhere but at the computer screen while tears brimmed the eyes of my daughter. Fuck, this was the last thing that I wanted. I did not want them to be this upset, I didn't want to see them cry and get upset over this. Maybe it would have been smarter on my behalf to talk to them in person about this rather then over Skype and in a different city.

 _I'm scared and you are not here, daddy._ Maia signed at me.

 _Do you want to come to Albany? Be here in person to talk to her and see her?_ I signed back. _I will fly you out now._

"I think that's smart dad," Noah nodded.

I looked at Ana again, she shrunk down in her seat. Her eyes were filled with guilt and self-hate which is how she should be feeling. She needs to learn a lesson or two but that won't happen if the kids are running around here unsupervised. I text Elliot and Kate to leave their kids with Mia and Luke and fly with Noah and Maia up. Elliot will stop me from killing Ana when the kids break down like I know they will and Kate will be there for the kids.

I log out of Skype and close the lid of my laptop, Ana is picking at the edge of the table with he fingernails, for the love of god I hope she doesn't scratch the two hundred year old, mahogany antique. She won't look at me, I know she heard me close the computer but her eyes remain on the table or her lap. Who knows, maybe retraining her to be a good little submissive won't be as difficult as previously thought.

"Strip to your panties and french braid your hair," I order. She gets up to leave the room, probably to go to the master bedroom. "No, here. You are to strip and kneel here."

Her blue eyes go wide but she follows the orders perfectly, I walk around the table and then help her to stand up on the chair. I catch glimpses of some security checking out my wife, I take note of who to kill later, the more professional ones of my team turn their backs and don't take note of what's happening. Her nipples harden against the cold breeze, goosebumps appear all over her body. I slide her panties off of her then stand back and admire her body.

She still has the tattoos that symbolize our family, they are on her hip bones. On her right hip is each of our children's heartbeats from the first time we heard them on the Doppler device and my voice print. On her left hip there are two keys, both vintage in style but one is new and the other looks rusted, red rope is woven between them to symbolize unity and then 2001 which is the year she joined.

I slide my index and middle fingers into her slick folds, this was going to be so much fun and I can't wait to see how far I can push her. Her legs buckle faster then I thought they would, I let out a small chuckle because her old stubborn self would never have allowed this to happen.

"Tonight I am going to see how far I can break you down and you are going to be begging me to stop before the night is over," I smirk.

"Yes, sir," She pants.

"Good girl, now I left you an outfit upstairs on the bed. We have visitors who should be here in half an hour and you need to look your best. Understand?"

No answer, she just starts to gather her discarded clothes but i stop her. He eyes flit up to mine before going back to the shirt I am standing on so she can't grab it. It takes her a moment before she realizes she has to walk through the house to the bedroom in nothing with all the staff around. I watch her ass as she scurries away as fast as she can.

"Taylor!" I shout.

"Yes?" Like magic he appears out of nowhere. "The helicopter will land in twenty minutes, Maia's teacher wants you to call her, Noah got into a fight with a kid who's dad is part of the Westies and has been suspended, Gail will have dinner ready in forty minutes and all the bedrooms are prepped and ready for everyone."

It was automatic for him to give me a general overview of what's happening as soon as I call him, it helps because then I don't have to ask.

"What is business like in both worlds? I didn't make it into either office today with everything that has happened with Anastasia."

"GEH is fine, Ros has everything under control like she always does. There was a point when you promoted her to COO and it is paying off. Today GEH has acquired a series of publishing houses in the United States and Canada along with a shipping yard in Morocco. Now, our other business is facing some struggles. Some of the girls in Philadelphia are not being very cooperative and we have to kill off a couple who were the instigators, there have been hits of a couple of drug houses in Miami but profits have skyrocketed in our European Slave trafficking rings. Oh, and your brother has news about finding some under-covers in units in all five of the Burrows along with ways to handle the situations," Taylor announced proudly.

We sit and discuss easy fixes for all the situations in the dark world that we run. My main worry is the hits in Miami, by other gangs who have no idea who they are dealing with. It took a while but we decide to just make a show of what happens when someone crosses me, and this does not just apply to enemies but family who crosses me.

When the helicopter is overhead Ana slowly comes downstairs in a gorgeous, sapphire blue, silk cocktail dress with black Prada stilettos. I point at the formal living room across the hall from the dining room that has become somewhat of a home base today, she walks over and sits in one of the white leather chairs.

I rush out to the backyard and watch the propellors slow down and stop, Maia is the first out and is running at me full blast. She is a tiny Anastasia but her hair has always been a question because depending on the light it can look bronze, but her big blue eyes sparkle in the setting sun as she runs into my arms. Noah is close behind her, his brown hair needs a cut because it is falling into his grey eyes; I love him but the moody teenager thing that he has going on is getting him into trouble that I am sick of.

I lift Maia into my arms and she buries her face into my neck, I brush her hair off to the side to check for her hearing aids. She needs them in today since I am certain that Anastasia does not know sign language. Noah give me a slight hug but then walks inside, hopefully stopped by Taylor or Gail before he gets to far. I wait for Elliot and Kate with Maia still buried in my arms before heading inside.

"I don't know if I'm happy yet or not Christian," Elliot grumbles.

"Don't worry, I will put her in her place. She seems like she is willing to give up everything to try, she wants to be here," I state.

We get into the kitchen where Noah is eating those gross candied cherries used in black forest cake. For some weird reason the kid loves them, today is not a day to get mad at Noah or Maia for the small things. Today is a day where I have to rise above all the small things that normally piss me off.

"What do you want Elliot and myself to do?" Kate asks.

"Stay close in case I need to send you Maia or Noah if things get to much for them. I need you to be there for them more then me if you can. Kate, if Anastasia says anything to you about anything you have to tell me right away."

"Of course, sounds like we have a game plan," Elliot smiles.

I try to set my nine year old, almost ten year old, down but she clings tighter to me which is out of character for her. I hold onto her with my left arm and wrap my right arm around Noah's shoulders before heading into the formal living room. Anastasia is right where I left her, but she is watching us with wide eyes as we walk in.

Independent Noah sits away from Anastasia and myself on the deep red leather chair, his eyes are glued on Ana. I sit on the couch with Kate and Elliot, Maia is on my lap but is leaning somewhat between Kate and myself.

"You look different then what I remember, dad took down and locked every picture of you away when I was still four so I just had those memories to come with a picture of you in my mind. You look different then what I thought," Noah mumbled.

"Well, you were still a little boy and I understand where your father came from. I am sorry Noah, but I wasn't ready or right with myself," Ana tried to smile.

I felt Maia shift in my lap, she angled herself so she could see Ana more but her hands squeezed my right hand tight. A small whimper escaped her lips which drew Ana's attention over to us, Maia has never been a shy kid but now she is.

"What am I supposed to say to her?" Maia asks me.

"Anything you want, but she is not leaving again Mouse. I am making sure of it, but if she does you can blame me for it. Sound good?" I say as light as I can.

Mouse looks at Ana again, meanwhile Ana keeps looking at both kids as if they are going to vanish right in front of her.

"Noah and Aunt Kate told me not to trust you," Maia announced.

Elliot and I burst out laughing, it was something Noah and Kate would tell her but the fact that Maia is being so blunt about it is adorable and hilarious. Noah shifts uncomfortably in his seat assuming that he is in trouble, Kate goes into submissive mode in-between Elliot and myself which makes us laugh harder.

"I understand that, and I know that I am going to have to earn your trust as I get to know you. We'll just take everything a day at a time, but I want to know you and your brother as best I can because I have missed a lot," Ana coos.

 _You missed everything because you never cared about us. You only cared about yourself as if you were the only one involved_. Maia signed.

"Maia!" Noah chokes.

"What did she say?" Ana asked.

"You don't want to know," Elliot smirked.

"Can I ask why she speaks through sign language and why her speech is off a bit? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Ana looks at me.

"Mouse?" I whisper.

"Daddy and I were in a car crash three years ago and I lost my hearing but daddy had a bunch of big heads develop things so I could have my hearing back. I only have to wear my hearing aids a little longer before I should be able to hear without them. Daddy got a new liver and doesn't have a spleen anymore because of it and he has platinum ribs," Maia is opening up more which is good. "Noah wasn't there because he was faking being sick to get out of a science test so he was home with Miss Gail."

"That's a lot to survive, were you scared?"

"Only for daddy, he was worse off then me. I killed the guys in the other car, they were Westies and did it on purpose to try and kill daddy so I did them," Maia states proudly.

"Maia!" Noah, Elliot, Kate and myself reprimand.

Maia shrugs and shifts so she is sitting in-between Kate and myself. Anastasia's face is priceless, but she should have seen the guys in the other car. Imagine a six year seven year old storming towards another car in the middle of SoHo with a platinum, diamond and sapphire gun. It was one of the proudest moments as a dad that I have ever had. My kids will do anything to protect their family, and in our family we kill for each other. It's all a part of the job.

"What have you been doing?" Noah asks.

"I went to school and majored in English and Business at Stanford, after that I moved to Phoenix and worked as a teacher in a charter school. I went to my fair share of therapy to get myself put back together, like humpty dumpty," Ana answered.

"You know that they never said humpty dumpty was an egg, but in every book or video to go with the rhyme he is an egg. Humpty dumpty sat on a wall, humpty dumpty had a great fall. All the kings horses and all the kings men, couldn't put humpty together again. I always thought that was weird," Maia chirps, where do my kids get this stuff?

"Did you ever think about us?" Noah asked. "Did you ever want to see us? Think of us on our birthday's or christmas?"

"I never didn't think about you. I thought I was doing the right thing back then, Noah I would have been only six years older then you when I left. In two years when you are sixteen, that is how old I was when I had you. I was still a child, and a child can't have a child and take care of them properly. It took me ten years to realize that leaving was not right, that I could have gotten help and still been here but back then I didn't know that," Ana paused, regaining her composure before the tears present in her eyes escaped. "Every year I would walk around and notice all the toys and cards wanting to give you them, but I didn't know what you liked or what you had. I also didn't know if I sent anything if Christian would allow you to have them."

 **Authors Note: If anyone has any input or ideas let me know via review or private message.**


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

I think back on every time I would see other young moms with their kids in the toy section of Wal-Mart or Target. I remember every time I would lay awake in bed wondering if my son like cars or dinosaurs, if my daughter was into dance or sports. The tears I was doing everything possible to keep in broke through and I was a mess, one I did not want to be in front of my kids and family.

"I like dinosaurs, my favourite movies is Jurassic Park and I play soccer and take dance classes. I am smarter then Noah and hate to swim because it hurts my ears and eyes and I always end up drinking the water. Daddy makes us take lessons and I hate it, it is the worst part of my week. I would rather have math class on christmas. I'm allergic to peanuts and bee's, but Noah is not allergic to anything which isn't fair at all. I have broken three bones, all because of being clumsy which dad says I got from you," Maia tells me, it just makes me cry harder.

Kate and Elliot leave the room, passing me a couple of kleenex on their way out, Noah leaves his chair to sit next to Maia. The way she looks at both Noah and Christian, they're her heroes and I know she will never look that way at me.

"I like art, it's the only class I enjoy going to. I have a girlfriend, her parents are both in the family but are just Capo's. We aren't related and we are going to get married, I love her. Maia and I both take every type of martial arts and weapon training we can full time every summer. I like to build and fix things, Taylor who is dad's right hand man is helping me build a Porsche from scratch and it is going to be sick. I play the piano like dad, Grandma Grace tells me that I am better then dad was at my age," Noah says with his brows furrowed, I think he is concerned for me. "When I was six I found video on dad's phone of you reading goodnight moon to me and Maia, she was like a week old and I was four. I transferred it to a mp3 file so I could hear your voice whenever I wanted and so could Maia."

That bit of information seems to have drawn Christian's attention, until someone cleared their throat behind me. Everyone turned to look at a woman in jeans, a black blouse and grey apron in the doorway.

"Dinner's ready and set up out on the terrace, Maia can't have the spinach salad because of the nuts in it but she can have everything else out there but just in case with wind and everything I dissolved a Benadryl into the lemonade at her setting," She announced.

"Thanks Gail, you and Taylor can have the night off. We'll have breakfast in the morning at seven and just prepare a bit of everything for everyone," Christian smiled.

We all stood up, I figured that I would follow behind Christian but Maia ran at me and pulled me through the house to the back terrace. It looked as though some guys were setting up a campfire about fifty feet from where we were eating, that was exciting. I haven't had one of those since I was Maia's age.

"You have to sit by me," Maia ordered.

Dear god, my daughter has my husbands personality. Kate smiled but her eyes were down, she was in full on sub mode right in front of the kids and they seemed to think nothing of it. Maybe I should ask her about that later on or tomorrow, I thought Christian was the only one who made his girlfriend/fiancé/wife act like that. I watched Kate to see what she did with Elliot, it must be like what I have to do with Christian.

Christian served his plate and Maia's while Noah served his, then Elliot served himself followed by Kate and then I was last putting some of everything on my plate because I know how Christian can be with food. Maia and Noah started to eat, I lived my fork then stopped when Christian coughed. What now? He always wants me to eat so I'm trying to, when I look at him he hasn't touched his food. I have to wait for him to eat first. I look at Kate and she is waiting for Elliot, and it still surprises me that the kids think nothing of it.

Dinner was long, it was a system that I did not know and Christian expected me to. I don't know what to do about it, it's that fight or flight part of me and I want to run again. Before we head over to the campfire Christian sent staff to go and get sweaters for the kids like they wouldn't know how to do it themselves, maybe in time I will get a say with things to do with the kids. The question would be if they listen.

Maia was sitting on Elliot's lap while they both roasted marshmallows while covered in melted chocolate and marshmallow. Noah had a notebook out and was sketching out something in it, it was his only focus but I was surprised that he could even see what he was doing.

"Elliot, what is happening in the Burroughs?" Christian asks.

"FBI has people with a couple groups in Queens, I think that they think we work out of Queens which couldn't be further then the truth. Danny is taking them out for the standard racketeering initiation and if they fail, well they will face the consequences. The NYPD is trying to take down Luke and Mia for loansharking and god knows what else but Luke is handling that, setting them off on our team on Staten Island who know to take the heat or face the punishment. The main issue is in Tribeca, we are facing some big issues with the Westies who are coming in on our turf and acting like nothing is wrong. They've killed and people are looking at us like we're at fault, Welsh is with them and getting someone to say something so he has the proof before dropping it off with the police. They still don't suspect him," Elliot ran off, I can't believe they talk like this in front of my kids. "That brings us to Noah."

"Noah?" I blurt out.

Everyone turns to look at him but it doesn't phase him at all, he just continues to draw and act like the conversation has not been passed on to him. I don't feel like Christian is going to take this well; meanwhile Maia is eating like her sixth smore.

"Ryan said something to me so I shut him up," Noah finally spoke. "He's still alive!"

That was not the direction that I saw this conversation going, Christian shot to his feet and started to rant on in Italian about making the family proud and not beating someone up just for making one stupid comment. Half of what he was saying I didn't get because he was going so fast but by the end Maia was laughing and Noah look mad and guilty at the same time.

"What is so funny, Mouse?" Christian shouted. She answered in sign language so I had no idea what she said. "What did he say to you?" And suddenly Christian was calm.

"He said, and I quote, by the end of the week your dad will be taken down and he won't have seen whats coming for him because all of you Luciano's are going down and we will be in your place. In the end I will do you in and your sister will be mine," Noah tried but failed at an Irish accent. "Then I beat him until he was sent to the hospital and has at least a dozen broken bones, the most painful being his jaw because he doesn't know when to shut up. Uncle Luke took care of everything so I'm not being charged by the cops or anything!"

"I'm going to kill all of those Westies fuckers!" Christian growled.

"Daddy!" Maia shouted.

The anger and rage that radiated off of Christian next to me dissipated as soon as he heard our daughters voice, he opened his arms and she ran around the fire into them. The sticky marshmallow that covered her face transferred to his cheek when she kissed it, a giggle escaped my mouth but quickly stopped when I realized where I was.

"Mouse, you need to go get ready for bed. Noah, you too. I'll be up in forty five minutes to make sure everything is in order, I think we are going to have to homeschool you two for the rest of the year."

The kids went inside oddly followed by Kate and Elliot, leaving just Christian and I out in the yard still watched by a fair amount of security. His arm moved around my waist before lowering to my ass. In a blink I was straddling his lap and looking into his eyes, the fire behind me reflecting in the grey of his eyes making him look even more intimidating and scary.

"You've done well today Kitten," Christian smiled. "The kids seem to like you and you've done well with them. Do you have any questions for me before you go up and face a couple of punishments?"

There is always a catch, he was being so nice but I'm being punished tonight. I mean I get it, I did run off then show up with out any notice wanting to see the kids and tonight when he gave me instructions I didn't necessarily listen.

"How come Kate was like that with Elliot, in front of the kids? And why don't the kids think anything of it, I mean Maia is not even ten yet and it is like she believes that men are at a higher level and women are there for them. I just don't understand the structure of everything and it... well I don't know how it makes me feel," I ramble on.

"Kate is Elliot's wife but she is also his pet, they have their relationship set with how their interactions are in private and public. The kids have grown up around this so to them it is normal to see, and they will expect that from you and me. They will expect a marital relationship mixed with a dominant and submissive one. Mia and Luke have the same relationship but their public relations are different, Luke will punish her in the presence of family but won't if we are out at a restaurant or shopping. You can discuss her beliefs with Maia because I cannot speak on behalf of her; however, I can say in our family, direct and the ones who works for us, men are higher and the wives are there for the men. A wife in our family is a pet, you should know what I need before I do, you should know to ask for permission, to wait until I take a bite of a meal first and your goal should be to make me happy. That is the structure and if you need a list of rules I will write it out for you but if you get confused you can also ask Kate or Mia or any other woman in the family. Breathe Kitten, everything will be okay if you listen and learn. We also need to start your weapons and fight training soon so other groups don't look at you like an easy hit, that is the last thing I need right now."

I let out a breath that I didn't even know that I was holding. I don't know if I like him calling me kitten but during his little explanation of my role it made me squirm uncomfortably, but then his little friend became much more noticeable.

The silk cocktail dress he made me wear tonight does nothing to protect me from the night's chill, sure the fire has helped but it's April in New York which is nothing like how it is in Arizona. His hands are on my ass, squeezing it like he owns it because in his head he does now. I guess he does, I was stupid enough earlier to sign the stupid marriage licence.

"Why did Kate and Elliot go in with the kids?"

"They know that I need to talk to you, and if I hadn't sent adult supervision Maia would be in the kitchen probably eating something she isn't supposed to and Noah would go to the TV room and start goofing off on the X-Box."

"Oh, and why do you talk about the mafia stuff in front of them?"

"It's their life too, they don't know what is happening they won't know what to look out for to protect themselves. This is how they have grown up and you cannot complain about that now. You left Anastasia, you didn't raise them how you would have I did." He took a big calming breath. "Now, what are you being punished for?"

I bit my lip, thinking back over the day of everything I did that would warrant a punishment and the only thing I can think of is running away and coming back. His right hand rested under my chin and his thumb pulled my lip loose. I just looked at him, not knowing what to say or how to say it.

"I don't really know Christian, because I came back? Because I left in the first place?"

"If you were to be punished for leaving you would be dead by now, I don't hold onto things the way you think I do, and I am mad about you coming back but the training over the next three months will be punishment enough for that. Think back to dinner, up until then you were doing great."

"I didn't wait for you to take a bite first?"

"No, during dessert when we were discussing next weeks schedule with the kids' activities. You were already overwhelmed with everything and I could tell, but then you shifted and angled yourself to the side of the house with less security and a clearer path. You wanted to run again, you were going to run again but then I decided to go over to the fire when you hesitated. I had to take your arm and lead you over here because you wanted to and were going to run. I can read you clearly Anastasia, don't think you can get anything past me." He pulled out a platinum and sapphire necklace from his pocket, beautifully woven together, and a tiny screw driver. He put it around my neck and screwed the clasp shut so I was unable to take it off without him there. "This necklace also represents a collar, to show my ownership of you. I didn't want to put you in an actual permanent one yet, unless you misbehave and disobey more. It is equipped with a tracking system and a perimeter system. If you leave the boundaries of the property without me you will be shocked and it will hurt like hell, but you need to learn that running solves nothing and only ruins you life and your family's. Go up to the master, strip down to your panties, french braid your hair and kneel at the foot of the bed. Wait there for me and don't move, I have cameras in there so I will know. Do not touch the heating system and I will come in when I'm ready, this is the first part of your punishment."


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

Anastasia and I walk into the house and up to the second floor together, but on the landing she turns left towards the master bedroom while I turn right towards the kids rooms. Elliot is in the hall on his phone, looking as though he is prepped to kill something or someone, we will discuss that in a moment.

I walk into Noah's room, he is still working on whatever he does in that book from the fire. I sit next to him on the bed, not expecting him to really do anything but he hands me the sketch book he never lets me touch. There is a brilliant drawing of Ana siting by the fire, it looks like a professional drew this not my fourteen year old son. It takes my breath away, I had no idea he could draw like this.

"This is incredible Bug, I don't have words for how proud of you I am," I smile.

"Thanks dad, I have books and books of drawings of everyone and everything, most are dedicated to that person but this was the first time I could draw her," He frowns.

"What's wrong Bug?"

"Dad, can I call her mom or should I call her Ana or Anastasia or Mrs. Grey or Miss Steele? I don't know what to do about it."

"Whatever you want to call her you can, when you're comfortable with it you can call her mom just don't push yourself. Okay?"

"Yeah, I get it. I'm going to call her Ana for now then. I'm not ready to call her mom yet. It's just different for Maia and me, Maia doesn't remember her so she is all for her being here and letting her into her life but I remember what it felt like when she left. I remember how hard it was for everyone, and how much it hurt me. I had to have done something right? I mean I must have been awful to have had my mom leave me."

"I think you need to talk to her about how you felt and how you feel, and if you want to go back to the city you can. I can have someone stay with you or you can stay with Mia and Luke with your cousins."

"I'll let you know in the morning, I just don't want to leave Mouse if she needs me."

I kiss his forehead and put the sketchbook on the dest by the door, I look back at him once before turning off the light and leaving to room, marching across the hall to Maia's room. Now, my children have not been here long but her room is already a mess of toys and books, it looks like her closet threw everything up into a pile in the middle of the room.

"What happened in here?" I ask.

Kate is on the bed with Mouse, reading what looks to be Jurassic Park which is normal since there are no dinosaurs in this room. I had full say in the design in this room and it is light and sweet. The rooms here look more like show homes but we rarely are out here and if we are it's for a night or two.

"I couldn't find the right pyjamas and then Chloe was missing so I had to find her," The giant stuffed bunny Mia gave her for easter when she was three. "Then Aunt Kate said that Jurassic Park was taken to the house in Philadelphia so I had to find that too. By the time we found everything the room had gone, well… boom!"

I love the way kids explain things, it always keeps things interesting. Kate set the book on the bedside table and walked over to me, we shared a smile before she left. Alone time with the nine year old, ten next week and we are still in the middle of planning a huge party for her. We are throwing the party at the American Museum of Natural History, taking over the dinosaur wing for a whole afternoon.

"How are you feeling Mouse?"

"Okay… Daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Mommy is never gonna leave again, right?"

"No, I don't think she will. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if I needed to make another invitation for her to come to my dance show and my birthday party and the belt ceremony at my krav maga class. I was also wondering if I could take her to school next week because it's the mom and daughter easter tea and I have never had a mom to take, normally Aunt Kate or Aunt Mia would go with me so I need another invitation if she can come there."

Don't get mad, breathe in and out, do not freak out at the little girl who has never been this excited in a long time. I swear to God that if Anastasia breaks my little girls heart even just a little I will make her regret her existence.

"You don't need to make another invitation for her, she is you mom and will be there for you when you need her to be, but if you want to make invitations you can. I am not sure about the tea because I won't be there but we will try to make things work."

Her eyelids were only open a crack, it has been a very exciting and long day for her. I laid down next to her and rubbed her back in little circles until she was in a heavy sleep. Her bunny onsie/footie pyjama's will keep her warm enough with the heat on so I only pulled the sheet up over her little body.

Out in the hall Elliot was still on the phone and Kate was on her knees in front of him, normally he doesn't make her do this when she is this far along in her pregnancy but to each his own. Elliot switched off his phone and looked at me, his face saying it all.

"The FBI hit Queens, Danny claimed to be the leader and that it is a separate family then ours. The FBI seem happy with themselves but it is at least a twenty million dollar loss of drug trafficking and prostitution, not to mention the loan sharking we have had set up with them. There are no visible links between them and us so we're safe and if anyone speaks they die, I'm just pissed that Danny didn't act faster."

"It's okay Elliot, we're everywhere but our direct family is nowhere that the FBI or police force can get us. We'll always be safe, remember that. I have to go deal with Anastasia now, you two might be heading back to the city sooner then sunday since Noah might want to go back," I explain. "Kate, tomorrow or friday I want you to sit with Anastasia and go over rules and expectations. I think it will help if she hears it from you, go over as much as you can with her."

"She looked like she could run during dinner Christian, after being back for only eight hours. I also heard what you said to Mouse just now, so what will you do if Ana runs unless you've collared her," Kate's voice was small.

"She has the training necklace on now, if she tries anything stupid I will collar her. I am also going to be really strict on punishments for the next while with her, in public or not. I just don't know how to get through to her."

"Can I suggest something?" Kate seeks permission from Elliot who just nods. "She isn't like Mia or myself, never has been and never will be. We grew up in this life like Maia, but she grew up like a normal kid until she was fifteen. Use rewards as well as punishments: gifts, special meals, alone time with the kids, time outside without you there. Show her over time that she is earning your trust as much as you are earning hers."

I left them, thinking over what Kate just said. I know that Anastasia did not grow up like most women in the family. I get it but that still should not be an excuse, a reward system might work with her though. It would mix things up and she might trust me more that way.

I walk into the master and it is freezing, I am surprised that frost hasn't formed on the inside of the windows. Ana is shivering, covered in goosebumps and her lips are turning blue. I switch on the heating and then walk over to my closet, there is a door in there that is hidden that leads to a smaller but workable playroom. I make sure that everything is how I need it and then go back out to Anastasia, pulling off my polo as I go.

"Stand and follow me, eyes down," I order with a great deal of satisfaction when she listens and does not hesitate. Her movements are slow and weak but on the bright side she does not stop. Forty five minutes in a room that is 32 degrees Fahrenheit will do that to a person. In the playroom I stop, it is much warmer and the colour in her skin starts to come back. "You do not get safe words yet Kitten, you have to earn those."

"Yes sir."

I take a leather collar and put it on her neck, the large ring on the front what I need for the leash. I take her to the middle of the room and raise her hands to the cuffs hanging from the track system on the ceiling. I raise her up so she is three inches off the ground, cuff her feet to a spreader bad and open it as far as it will go. Just for kicks I poke her stomach to make her swing slightly. The harsh nipple clamps that are generally used for punishments are also vibrating ones, it takes me a moment to find them since I never use this room but then I go over and manipulate her nipples. The hardened buds are so tempting, and if she had not wanted to run tonight would have been about pleasure for the both of us. She screams when I clip on the clamps and turn on the vibrating sensation, the vibrations make the harsh clamps give a constant biting sensation.

I go grab a remote egg vibrator and one of the harsher cane's, slipping my hand through her folds I bring my fingers to my mouth to lick off her sweet juices. My little Kitten is already turned on by this, there is no denying it. I slip in the vibrator and start it off on low, the remote goes in my pocket and I grab a firm hold of the cane. I decide on ten hits before switching the vibrator up more, another ten and then another level of vibrations. She manages to take thirty hits with the cane before I can hear her crying.

"What do you want Kitten? Why are you crying?"

"Please… Christian…" She whimpers.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me, sir… Please fuck me hard… I just… I can't…"

"You can't?"

"I can't take it anymore," She bites out.

I take off the clamps and then turn the vibrator onto the highest level and watch her squirm. Right when she is about to cum I switch the vibrator off and pull it out of her. Tears are flowing down her face but she is trying to not make any noise.

"You begging me to fuck you does not tell me if you learned your lesson or were punished enough. Do you understand that Kitten?"

"I learned… I learned my lesson, sir."

"Did you now?"

"Yeah, running solves nothing sir. Running will make everything worse."

I am impressed, the way she has reacted to everything tonight has made me question everything with her. Ten years ago she would be throwing a fit asking me to stop and to not touch her. Unless she took time to be trained for punishments while she was running I don't know what to think of this.

"Was this punishments suited for the behaviour?" I ask.

She squirms while still hanging, the nerves all over her body are on fire and need attention but she knows that she needs to answer all my questions before anything will continue.

"I think so…"

"You think so? Come now Kitten, it's not that hard. It was or it wasn't, you can be honest with me but you will have to explain yourself either way."

"It was so cold Christian, I could feel my body shutting down. I didn't like being naked in the cold, it felt like death and it was empty. I was all alone and so cold, and I didn't know if you were coming back. I thought you were going to leave me there to… well to die. The caning made sense and the clamps and the stupid vibrator that right now I want to kill but I am still so cold," She rushes off.

My anger is back and stronger then ever, she thought I was going to leave her in the freezing cold to freeze to death, she thought I was going to kill her. This is something we are going to have to deal with and fast.

I walk over to a small black trunk that is next to the bed and pull out the but plug and chastity belt with built in dildo. Tears are still running down her face when I get back to her, I put the plug in her mouth for lubrication while I remove the spreader bar, slide the chastity belt up and insert the dildo before locking the belt in place. The key is safe in my pocket so she can't just take it off but the night will be very uncomfortable for her. I take the but plug back and insert it which makes her scream out again. I know she has done anal play before, we use to do it quite often so the size in her is nothing compared to my cock.

I lower the rig system so that she is now on her knees, with a little push, in front of me. I pull out my cock and she sucks it off slowly, seemingly enjoying herself. Once I have cummed in her mouth, much to my satisfaction. I untie her and lead her back into the bedroom. By the way she walks I can tell that she is very uncomfortable and that makes me happy, this is a punishment and she needs to learn that with punishments she won't get what she wants. While walking through my closet I strip and then pull on flannel pyjama pants, I also grab a navy shirt and pull it over her head so that she has something to sleep in just in case anyone comes in or something happens over night.

As we settle in bed her tears are still running down her face, she is bottling everything in rather then letting it all out like she used to. Her breaking point will come sooner for her then she believes it will with this new system of hers.

"You will not cum tonight Kitten, if you are a good girl we can reconsider in the morning for you," I smirk.

"I understand Christian, I get it."

Her voice broke in the middle of the sentence and then her body shook with silent heaves as she cried. FUCK! I hate that she still has that place in my heart, it's the last thing I need right now. I get up and go get the key from my discarded jeans.

In the bedroom she is crying hard but the only give away is the shaking and contortions of her body and the erratic breathing. I sit next to her and roll her onto her back, making her wince due to the plug. I unlock and slide off the belt, tossing it across the room before crawling in next to her. I switch off the lights, pull the duvet over our bodies, wrap my arm around her and hold her against me. Just like ten years ago she curls into my chest with little cooing noise and is asleep in moments.

Anastasia is back, _my_ Anastasia is back but I still don't understand why. She has yet to explain why and I am quite certain it is not because she missed us or wanted to see us, if that were the case she would have been back years ago.

There are three knocks on the door before Elliot and Taylor walk in, I turn on the light beside me and look at them. I don't want to move in case I wake Ana which is the last thing we need if it is as serious as it seems.

"Christian, it seems that Ana has been hanging around with Jack Hyde for a couple of years in Phoenix. Hyde's step-brother is Jose Rodriguez who is the boss of the Trinitario, the Dominican gang we have been having issues with. We looked over her financials and her and Rodriguez seem to have spent the better part of the past five years together," Taylor frowned.

"We think that she is here as a mole or to take the kids, everyone knows that your kids are the key to your empire. If Rodriguez gets his hands on them he can take you down with the snap of his fingers," Elliot added.

I looked down at Ana, still snuggled into me with a little smile on her face and her brows furrowed. She still seems so young and innocent, but unfortunately this explanation makes sense and would give more reason to why she is back now.

"Tell Barney that I require him to hack into the CCTV, pick up when she met Kate at the cafe this morning and see who dropped her off and where she has been this past week. I need everything by Sunday before the wedding."

"Of course Christian, we'll get on it," Taylor nods.

They dismiss themselves, leaving me alone with this impossible woman. She is clearly not the same as she was ten years ago but she has grown up. If she is working as a mole for any other gang she should know the ramifications and if she doesn't I will have to find I a way to make her know without letting her know we are on to her. This could not get any more complicated because if it does my head will explode.

On top of all this I still have to tell my parents Anastasia is back, and it won't go well.


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

I wake up too hot and to the smell of… bacon breath? I slowly open my eyes to see what in the world is happening around me. Though the heat was a little much it was a relief compared to the freezing temperature of this room last night. Looking down at my body the heat is quickly explained by the Christian shaped vine wrapped around me, and looking up a little the bacon breath is coming from Maia who's face is nearly pressed against my own.

"Maia?" I yawn.

"Noah says that I am credulous and don't know what that mean, but you're an English major so what does that mean?" She whines.

"Maia why do you smell like bacon?" I ask.

"Because it is ten in the morning and I was in the middle of eating breakfast," She speaks as though it should be obvious. "What does credulous mean?"

"Credulity is the trait of trusting someone too much, and Noah is your brother and he will say things like this just to bother you."  
"Can you come down to breakfast now?"

Maia, she really seems to like me but she may be a bit credulous. Noah would know better then anyone because all he does is look out for her. I glance down at Christian's body that is holding me firmly in place, I make a strong attempt to slip out of bed but he only tightens his grip and mutters god knows what about betrayal and lies.

"Only if you can get me out of this bed," I smile.

"I'll be right back!"

I smile down at Christian who is the only person I know who could grope someones breast in their sleep and seem happy with themselves. I brush some hair out of his eyes and he nuzzles my breast. Maia was gone all of forty five seconds only to barrel into the room with a hand full of bacon. When it looked as though she would stop she launched herself onto the bed, but more specifically Christian and myself. The weight of her body suited the plug up my ass which I had forgotten about in my sleep induced haze.

Maia shoves the bacon in Christian's face and slips one into his mouth. I can't help but laugh when his eyes shoot open and Maia's face is at his, their noses touching. I'm a fit of giggles which are joined by Maia's while Christian eats the bacon and tickles our daughter. When she stops him after a good five minutes my abs ache from the laughing and her eyes are watering. Christian signs something at her, I really need to get someone to teach me so I can understand more.

"Mommy said I had to get you off her in order to get her down to breakfast and bacon always wakes you up," Our daughter smirks.

"That was a smart plan," He kisses her nose. "We'll be down in five minutes."

Maia clambered off the bed and headed for the door shouting, "Noah you owe me fifty dollars, I told you!"

Christian and I share a look of pure joy but then his expression changes into something dark and I remember last night. In truth he went easy on my, he was easier then I thought he would be and took my feelings into great consideration. I remember him calming me down, helping me fall asleep and taking that stupid chastity belt contraption away.

"Christian? What's wrong?"

He rolls off of the bed and walks into the closet without saying a word, he doesn't have to answer to me but for some stupid reason I always have to answer to him. I takes a minute for him to walk back out with complete outfits and shoes for both of us. I sit on the side of the bed while he dresses me as if I was a child. The yellow Calvin Klein sundress fits perfect with my body, and it seems happy in a time when I just want to hide. I step into the white lace panties and he helps me into white flats. He steps back and gets dressed himself then removes the collar and leash that was still around my neck but he left the plug in.

"Christian, for the love of god! Talk to me!" I demand but immediately regret it when his face morphs into pure anger. "Please, sir."

"What do you have to do with Jack Hyde and Jose Rodriguez?" He snarled.

I run, not out of the house or away from the family but down to the kitchen in hope that the kids will be some sort of safety barrier. I'm not ready to talk about this with Christian or anyone yet, so I sit on the picturesque window bench seat. Maia comes over and sits on my lap, instinctively I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head. She looks up at me with her big blue eyes that are filled with pure joy and kisses my cheek.

Christian's voice booms through the house as he run around upstairs, clearly looking for me in a rage filled panic. I hold on tight to Maia who just cuddles into me a bit more. Elliot runs into the kitchen and eyes me, while he entered in rage and fear he left with a sense of relief. Gail looked at us from the kitchen island and smiled, but shook her head like she knew something serious was coming for me. I'm going to regret that more later, most likely a soon later. Noah is sitting at the breakfast bar working on what seems to be school work. Noah I can see as being a challenge but I get it, he remembers me leaving and I don't deserve to receive his forgiveness right away or anytime soon.

Kate waddles into the room and sits down at the farthest end of the table from me, Elliot is close behind her and serves up a plate of food before setting it down in front of Kate and walking out. The next time Elliot comes into the room Christian is right behind him carrying a thick leather belt. Maia runs over to sit on a stool beside her brother, my guess is that she knows what is about to happen.

"Mouse, switch off your hearing aids," Christian ordered.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Now!"

Maia put her hands on her ears and to me it looked as though she switched them off but Noah and Gail both double checked. Noah gave her a sheet of lined paper and a pen, maybe her homework of some sort. I looked up at Christian now realizing my shield is gone, and I immediately regretted looking up at him. You could taste the anger coming off of him, it was suffocating. He held tight to the upper part of my right arm and lead me over to the side of the table that was cleared off. When he bent me over the table, flipped up the dress and pulled down my panties, which gave everyone a clear view of my nether regions, I knew that I was in trouble.

"Ten hits, if you ask or beg me to stop another hit will be added on at the end. You can scream and cry because this will hurt like a bitch," Christian glowered. "This belt is thick, heavy and there are special slits cut into it so it has an extra bite."

I turned my head so it rested on my hands and I was just looking down at the table, I couldn't see anyone so it felt like they were watching this humiliation.

Screams, blood curdling screams filled the room as the belt bit into my ass, but the sounds coming from me were animalistic and primal it took me a while to realize that it was me making them. I counted seventeen in my head, although I hadn't noticed when I called out for him to stop.

The pain was so excruciating, I wanted to disappear and die at that moment. The plug, although not very big, made the pain even worse, it was like there was no end to this. The belt felt like it was taking bits of skin with it every time it came down and ripped back into the air.

When his cock started to poke at my entrance I flipped myself around and shot myself across the table on my already pained ass. Tears flowed down my face and I looked over at my kids who's, thank god, backs were still to us. Kate's eyes were down and she was finished eating, Elliot was behind her with his eyes locked on Christian's and mines interaction. Jason and Gail were over at the sink, he seemed to be blocking her view but was watching us.

I looked at Christian who was tucking himself back in his pants, he turned to Elliot and Kate and signed something at them. They got up and escorted Maia and Noah out of the room who didn't look over at me.

Christian walked around the table and grabbed both arms behind me, leading me out of the house into the backyard, Taylor was close behind him when we got out to a tool shed. The doors were open and it was empty except for a bunch of rings built into the walls, floor and ceiling. Taylor handed Christian some cuffs connected to chains and padlocks, he attached a cuff to each wrist and ankle then locked them to rings in the shed so I was standing like a X.

"You are going to regret pissing me off and lying to me Anastasia, I figured you would have known to answer one small question rather then running off. It was just one fucking question and today could have been spent with the kids," His voice was eerie calm.

"Christian, please I'm sorry," I whimper.

"Then why the fuck did you do it?"

"I don't know… I'm not ready yet."

"Not ready?"

"You won't understand Christian!"

He slips a blindfold over my eyes and my world was now black, black and alone. It wasn't cold like it was last night but it wasn't comfortable.

"You are going to stay here and think about what you want out of this because unless you are willing to try and work with me your life will be hell. My only priority is my children, what is best for them and a brat who should be their mother is not good for them. I'll be back later, when I believe that you have had enough time to really think about this situation." He sighed.

The distinct sound of the door closing and a padlock being set in place on the outside rang out clear since most of my senses have been stolen away.

"Christian!" I scream. "Please! Christian!"

The full blown sobs and heaves that wracked my body were to much after a while, my throat burned, my ass was on fire and I was alone in a world where no one cared. Stephen and my Mother were right. I am a stupid, pathetic, worthless, no-good, piece of shit that no one will ever love or care about. Christian should just end me and put everyone out of their misery with having to look at me every day. I just make them all suffer, he should just leave me in here.


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

I walk away from the shed with Taylor, both of us looking back when we hear her shrieking at us to let her out, Gail is standing on the patio with looks of great sympathy for Anastasia. Yeah, like she deserves anything right now. I really believe she deserves much worse: first she runs when I ask a small question that asks nothing of her, second she tries to get out of punishment twice and third she tries to make me feel sorry for her. I am not sorry, I thought that she was going to make things easier. Now it seems as though we are going to have to break her like we break all the slaves that we traffic all over the world.

"She hadn't had anything to eat or drink yet sir," Gail said.

"In three hours you can go in there and give her some orange or cranberry juice, the code to the lock is her birthday. No food, you give her food and you'll be punished and do not look at Taylor for support. I'm too mad for anyone to disobey me right now!" I shouted.

Gail steps aside while I storm into the house, Taylor wisely stays back with her. When I move towards the front door to just go on a drive by myself I see Maia in the living room curled up on the seat Ana had occupied last night, she's crying. It was one thing that my dad taught me when Noah was younger, kids who cry silently are truly upset but ones who are screaming and throwing themselves around are doing it to grab attention. Kate is on the sofa, watching her quietly while reading a book.

I rush over to Maia who kicks me in the chest to get me away from her, Kate stands quickly because she is unsure of how I will handle the situation. I am unsure of how I am going to handle the situation.

 _Mouse, what's wrong?_ I ask.

 _You hate me! You took mommy away because you are jealous I love her too._ She rushes.

 _What are you talking about?_

 _Mommy made you mad, but she ran to me not away. She didn't leave me but you stole her away from me_. She looks at Kate who nods. _I am mad at you, you lied to me. You lie. You lie and you take her away. Did you take her away last time too?_

I reach over and switch on her hearing aids which are obviously still turned off, Kate does not want to piss me off because then she would have Elliot and myself to deal with. Mouse hates me because now she thinks that Anastasia is gone for good, blind rage is becoming more and more clear. The phrase at least.

"Mouse, I did not send her off last time. Last time your mother left by herself. This morning she was asked a question and instead of answering she ran away, yes it may have been to you but she ran instead of answering one question. I didn't lie, she won't leave you again and I didn't send her away. She needs time alone to think because if she doesn't I think that she might leave you, us. Maia, I am sending you and your brother home until things are sorted here with Anastasia. You're too close already and I can't watch you get hurt."

"I hate you," She croaks. "I hate you and if you send me away from _my_ mom I will never forgive you. Not ever!"

I step back from her, she has never been angry with me so this is new territory for me and probably everyone in the house. I look over at Kate who has tears in her eyes, I wave her off and she waddles back into the kitchen to wait for new instructions. With all the strain we have put on Kate lately I am surprised that we have not gone into labour.

I scoop Maia up like a sack of potatoes, her arms and legs thrashing for me to set her down. I walk towards the basement door and carry her down with me. We have all of our fitness facilities down there, like a training dojo for the kids martial arts. Once in the dojo I set her down as tell her to put her padding on so she doesn't get injured. The guards stop breaks and serious injury to internal organs but she still gets bruised.

"You're mad, I get it. I am mad to, at everyone and myself. Show me how mad you are, show me how well your martial arts training is going. Open target which you are mad at."

The smile that spreads across her face should worry me but it doesn't, in all honesty I am rather proud of her because one day she will be lethal and that shows me and my teachings. She is lethal, she managed to worm in more hits then my normal sparring partner who is an ex-olympian and well trained.

Two hours later we are both drenched in sweat, she seems to need a nap but while my ego is slightly bruised hers has never been bigger. Noah is waiting on the second floor landing while I carry Maia towards her room, he is quick to his feet and is close behind us. I lay Maia in her bed and pull the covers over her, set out a new outfit for when she wakes up and leave with Noah who seems to be making a slight attempt and holding back his laughter.

"How did you come up with more bruises with Maia?" He burst out laughing.

"She was wearing guards," I argue.

"Still! You look like you went up against Uncle Elliot and Uncle Luke while she looks like she went up against Micah who is seven."

I shake my head with a smile, "What do you need Noah?"

"Can we drive and talk?"

"Of course, how about we drive out to Burden Lake and go to that pizzeria I know you love. Maia needs to sleep and Kate will be here with her."

He reaches into his room and grabs his backpack, the bugger knew that I would not be able to refuse. We walk out to the garage and he heads towards the white 911 Porsche Turbo, his favourite vehicle in the fleet here. Ten minutes into the twenty minutes drive he still hadn't said a word, just mindlessly looked out the window.

"What did Ana do to warrant that type of punishment?" He asked. "I'm still learning so I want to know because it seemed harsh, Dad."

"We found out information about Anastasia last night, I asked her about it this morning and instead of answering she ran. The information we found out could threaten the well being of the family," I answer.

"Could it hurt Maia?"

"Quite possibly."

"I don't understand, why not ask Barney to dive in and get more intel? What if you just sacred her?"

"The only reason she would run from the question I asked would be if she was guilty, if she knew that I would not like the answer."

"But what would have happened if she had answered and you didn't like her answer?"

"What happens to someone if they betray the family, Noah? Just because she is my wife and your mother she does not get a free card. She would and will if she answers, face that same consequence. I'm sorry."

"I get it, it just kind of sucks."

We pull into the parking lot of a small pizzeria that the kids love. Noah rushes in and sits at a booth far from the entrance but with a clear view, what we usually aim for due to safety concerns. I sit across from him and he orders fast, I just get classic pepperoni since its the only one I really like. Not a fan of pizza but it is a kids favourite and is easy when schedules are tight.

While waiting for our orders to arrive he hands me over a filled out application to a summer camp in Michigan. Scratch that, not a summer camp a summer school. This is the last thing I would expect from Noah. I look through the package and it is Interlochen Centre for the Arts in Michigan, its for an advanced high school drawing course which could allow him to go to the school in the fall.

"Are you serious about this?" I ask.

"It's one of the best schools for arts in the country, plus I am pretty sure that I am expelled from school because that last fight."

"I will fax over the application, and if you are sure about the fall you can fill out that application and I will sign that one as well. I just want you happy Noah, you and your sister are my world and I will do anything to make you happy and safe. You understand that?"

"I do, but Maia takes everything to heart. I'm scared that if I go and she is here with you and Ana that she will get her heart broken, that she will get hurt."

"What did you do to her when you put her in the back?"

The waitress comes with our orders and walks away quickly, don't think I didn't notice her eyeing me like she wanted to pounce right there. Noah and I eat in peace while I think about how to answer him, he is old enough to know the truth but Noah can be sensitive.

"I locked he back in the shed, her hands and legs bound, blindfold on and alone so that she can take time to think about what she wants out of this and what she is willing to do if she wants to make this work. Your grandfather would call her feral, he would say that she needs to learn on her own and that she needs to want this."

"What do you say?"

"I say that sometimes you need to treat a woman like a horse, break them down and teach them who the master is. Show them who is in control and that it will never change, and we have ways to do this so you don't need to worry."

"You're going to train her like the guys train slaves?"

"If I have to I will, but again it is up to her."

"Will I have to treat Hopie like that? When we get married and stuff later on I mean?"

"Depends on how you want her, I want Anastasia to be mine and to listen. She needs to learn her place by my side and that is a personal preference. My parents, your grandparents, work on more of an equal playing field but she will always cater to his needs. What you want is what you will have, Hopie will bend to that."

"I don't want what you want of Ana or what Uncle Elliot and Uncle Luke have of Aunt Kate and Aunt Mia. I just don't want to disappoint you."

"Noah, look at me." His eyes hesitantly connect with mine. "I will never be disappointed with you. You're my son and that makes me the happiest person in the world. I am happy with you being you, you don't need to be like your uncles and me. Okay?"

He nods, finally I know what has been eating at him for the last while. This school and summer program will be great for him, and it will help him be true to himself. Sometimes you can pinpoint the kids born into the family who don't quite fit in it and Noah is one of them. He stands back at meetings, never carries his gun with him and is always drawing. The only time he fights is when he is protecting me or Maia, even just our names.

After lunch we walk on some trails by the lake for some time and then head home, I want to check in on Maia and get updates from Elliot, Taylor and Gail who should have given Ana something to drink by now.

At the house Maia is in the kitchen with Kate and Gail, they seem to be working on school work that her teachers sent over for the next couple days. Noah sits next to her and joins in on the study session, at least I know that my kids won't let school slide during this time. I motion for Gail to come with me, the two of us head for my office where Elliot and Taylor usually set up base during the day. We all sit on the two sofa's in the room watching each other.

"Gail? Did you bring her the juice?" I ask.

"Yes sir, she drank it but she was hanging quite limp in her restraints as if she had given up. How long are you planning on leaving her in there?" Gail answered.

"I haven't decided yet, you can go take her more juice now." Gail rushes out of the room, not looking back. "Updates?"

"Everything is covered at GEH, you know everything always flows fine when you are there or away. Nothing big but Barney can't find anything on Ana except for her job in Phoenix and her degrees from Stanford, nothing about living arrangements or even food expenses. None of the money she earned or spent seemed to go to an account for her," Elliot said.

"What do you believe that means?"

"She was provided for by someone who took the money she earned, we don't really know or understand everything yet and she isn't talking to you. This is just really fucked up, bro."

"How long will you leave her there? Maia has been bugging everyone about wanting to see her," Taylor announced.

I look at the clock, five in the evening. Dinner will be at seven but I still don't want her out by then. I am going to wait until Maia is in bed so that Ana and I have time to talk about everything. Noah will probably lock himself in his room so I don't have to worry about him.

I send Taylor to tell Gail what time I want dinner prepared for, Elliot leaves me to go and check on Kate and the kids. I really need to call my parents and tell them what is happening here.

Mom answers the phone like normal, "Christian, it is so lovely to hear from you."

"Likewise mom, can you get dad and put me on speaker. I have to tell you both something." I can hear her move around and then my dad's voice. "Dad?"

"I'm here son, what's happening on your end?" Dad's gruff voice a comfort.

"How are my grand babies?" Mom asked.

"They're as good as can be under the circumstances." I pause and take in a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Ana showed up yesterday morning, we went to the courthouse and are legally married and I am trying to train her. She can't run again I won't allow it but I didn't think it would be this hard or hurt this much."

"How are the kids dealing with it?" Mom asked.

"Noah is standing back and really cautious to how much he lets her in, he's guarded because he can remember her leaving. Mouse is all for her, trusts her and loves her. To Mouse, Ana is simply her mom and is back in her life with no drive to leave again."

"Take it one day at a time and if need be you can send the kids to us, we love having them here. Don't be too hard on Anastasia, Christian. You love her with all your heart and hurting her will hurt you, but be firm and stand your ground. I hate what she did to you, I am not her biggest fan but think about yourself and the kids. Punishing Ana every five minuets will just hurt everyone involved, and it could break her to a point where she can't be trained. You could break her till she is just a shell and no one will benefit," Dad sighed.

"We know how your anger can control you Christian," Mom added. "Don't let it."

"I love you all."

"We love you top, baby. Call us tomorrow Christian, I want to talk to Maia and Noah soon. I miss them."

I hang up and lean back on the couch, I don't remember grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniels from the liquor cabinet but when I looked down it was half empty and my body felt light, like I was floating in this weird in-between. Taylor came to inform me of dinner but seeing me in the state I was in he brought me a plate, took the bottle away from me, and left a bottle of water and a bottle of orange juice for me. Around nine Maia and Noah came in and said their goodnights, I just hugged and kissed them before sending them off.

I walked out to the shed and unlocked the door, swinging it open and peered in. Ana hung limp in the restrains, it looked as though urine had run down her leg and her breathing was soft and slow. She was alive like I knew she would be, I undo the leather cuffs and she falls into my arms and makes no attempt to stand up. I reach behind her and slip my hand into her panties to pull out the butt plug, her whole body shudders before her breathing nearly stops. I swoop down to hold her legs behind her knees. It's like body instinct still with her, her arms wrap around my neck and her face nuzzles into my shirt with those cooing noises that I always found adorable.


	7. Chapter 7

APOV

The morning light hits my face, it's warm and comforting. Yesterday was sick and cruel, that was the worst thing I could have ever imagined. He was going to fuck me in front of the family and our children. Who even thinks about doing things like that? His side of the bed is neat and untouched, his cell phone is plugged into the charger on his bedside table. I roll over and grab it, keying in one of the only phone numbers I know.

"Anastasia? To what do I owe this call? I thought you were back with your precious children and happy as could be," Jack's cruel voice came through.

"How did you know it was me? It's not my cell phone."

"New York number, unknown number. I put two and two together, so how is life with Grey and family? Your kids everything you thought they would be? He forgive you and fuck your pathetic cunt yet?"

I don't know what to say, if I did I wouldn't know how to say it. Jack and Jose don't know or do sympathy but they were there for me. Jack's family as much as I don't want him to be. Christian pushes the whole family sticks together thing almost as much as Stephan did, Jack's dad. I don't know.

"He knows I know you and Jose, when I didn't answer him I was punished. He wants so much from me and I can't do it. I just want to die, I'm just do fucking tired of trying."

"I told you it would be too much for you. I mean last time you run back to mom and dad, they ship you off to me because you tried to kill yourself multiple times. I told you and you fucking moron didn't listen. I am older, smarter and know a shit ton more then you but you're just a cunt, a good fuck, who does not listen to anyone. You'll continue to get yourself in trouble, and I am not up for bailing you out every time. You want to kill yourself just fucking do it rather then crying to me every time because I won't do anything."

I can hear footsteps and voices in the hall heading in this direction, if it's Christian I am in trouble and if it is anyone else I will still be in trouble. I don't know what to do.

"Jack, what if I get out and get to Jose?"

"Awe, is the baby too afraid to end her own life she needs someone else to do it for her? Jose would be happy to kill you, you were a waist of space and made everything so hard for eight years. You cost money and barely brought any in, you show your face to him he will fuck then kill you. It's your choice. Don't call again."

He hangs up and I erase the number from his call history before plugging the phone back in and curling into a ball. I'm not to scared to kill myself, but what would my kids think of me when someone found my body.

Christian walks into the room with Elliot, both of their faces are grim and I know that I am already in trouble. I woke up and he already wants to punish me, he fucking hates me and I get it. They all need to hate me, who would take time to care about me.

I feel the tears run out of my eyes, soaking the sheets and the dress. Those two just look at me like I have lost my mind, which maybe I have. All they have done is walk into the room and I am crying, god what I would give to know what they are thinking right now.

"Anastasia, who were you talking to on the phone just now?" Elliot asks.

"I wasn't on the phone just now," I lie.

"Kitten, we saw you on the camera's, now we don't have microphones on here but I would appreciate some honesty from you," Christian calmly explains.

I bite my lip and curl into an even smaller ball, Elliot moves over and takes the phone away. Christian sits on the bed beside me, in order to look at him I see the clock and that it is nearly noon. He rubs my back in soothing circles while holding my gaze.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" I croak.

He looks at me as if I have grown three heads and am speaking in Russian, the look is rather funny but I can't find it in me to laugh. Really he just sighs then leaves the room, leaving me alone again. He is back shortly with the purse I haven't seen since wednesday at the courthouse when they needed my ID. He is looking through my wallet at all the business cards I have in there and he looks confused when he doesn't find a credit or debit card. He pulls out two cards that have handwritten numbers on them, my shrink in New York and my shrink in Phoenix.

"Do you need me to call one of them? I also have a psychiatrist on staff if you want to see him. It won't hurt my feelings if you don't want to see him, but you shouldn't be talking like this and if talking to someone is what you need I will do it," He offered.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. Kitten, you need to communicate with me. Why do you think I would kill you? Do you want to die? What happened in the past ten years to make you think this way because this is not the girl I fell in love with. This is not the girl who mothered my children or who used to tell me to get my head out of my ass and think bigger because I could do more and be more. You are just as responsible for GEH as I am, without you it wouldn't be what it is today. Do you understand that?"

It was my turn to look at him as if he was an alien from some strange planet in another galaxy. He lifted me up off the bed and carried me in his arms to the love seat by the window, I curled into him because I always felt safe in his arms when I could listen to his heart and breath in his scent. He stoked the side of my face and I cooed at the feeling, colour rushing to my cheeks when I felt the bulge of his cock under my ass.

"I don't deserve this, any of this…" He tries to interrupt but I cover his mouth. "What you grow up around shapes you, and you grew up around structure and family who loves you with all their might. You grew up loved, cared for and encouraged like how you raise Maia and Noah." I take a deep breath in. "My birth dad killed himself when I was six months old, mom's second husband was great but military and he died overseas when I was seven; however it was mom's third husband that really did it. Mom already hated me and blamed me because of my dad, it was my fault he killed himself. She hated me and treated me like shit, starting at a young age I had to work for her to earn food and clothing. He was just as bad and worse, I was property but I was also a mousy little piece of shit. When I was Maia's age I turned into a profit maker in Las Vegas for them, three holes on a body where their only use was to be fucked. Why do I want to die, because death is so much easier."

"Kitten…"

"Jack Hyde is my step-brother, the first person to ever fuck me and he has done it every opportunity he has gotten. His step-brother Jose paid for my school and a place to stay if I was just another fuck bunny for him and brought in profit. I left and the first two years I was with my mom and Stephen but I eventually tried to kill myself more then once and they sent me off to be with Jack and Jose. That's my connection. I was on the phone with Jack because it's all I know. I want to die because I am a pathetic, useless, unworthy worm in life who no one could ever love."

I push off of his lap and go to his bedside table, taking out the 9mm from the drawer and checking that it's loaded while walking back over to him. He looks dazed while I put the gun in his hand, his finger on the trigger and hold his hands so it is aimed at my head. He's quickly aware of everything once he feels the pressure of my finger on his, trying to get him to pull the trigger. The gun is quickly thrown across the room and I am tackled to the bed, my hands in one of his above my head. He is waving at what I am assuming is a camera and thirty seconds later Taylor is bursting into the room with Elliot not far behind.

"What do you need?" Taylor asks.

"All guns, knives and rope are on lockdown as of now. Security can carry one gun each but everything else needs to go into the safe. Clear out all playrooms of rope, have Gail lock the knives she needs in the pantry and that it is to remain locked unless needed," Christian demands.

"Okay, but why?"

"Anastasia is not to be left alone anywhere, Gail, Kate or myself will escort her to the bathroom and she is to eat only when supervised."

"Christian, what is going on?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot, sit here with her. I need to get the bath started and a new set of clothes for her, Taylor you need to get everything started with other orders and ask Gail to start on something for her to eat."

"Christian?" Elliot tries again. "What's happening?"

"Ana is suicidal, it seems to be the reason she left in the first place. I think it may be best if we also send the kids to mom and dads."

I'm not suicidal. God, it's like he wasn't even listening earlier. I don't deserve to be loved or cared for, he needs to kill me so everyone else can be happy. I don't deserve life, I don't deserve it so I am not suicidal, I just need to die to make everyone else happy.

Christian leaves my side once Elliot sits by my feet, Taylor is gone and I can hear the bath running. Water… that would be a way to go and no one would ever find my body which would make things better. Christian walks from the bathroom to the closet on the phone, talking to whoever he wants because everyone loves him and wants to be there for me. Elliot is soon moving away from the bed and Christian carries me to the bathroom, he strips me and sets me into the large tup that is overflowing with bubbles. Christian sits back on the vanity while Elliot hovers in the doorway, I just sit in the tub and watch then as they watch me.

"I did this too her," Christian sighs.

"You don't know that, she has a history of this bro and her shrink is coming up with everyone else. It'll be okay."

"When I talked to mom and dad last night they said that if I punished her too much or for too long I could break her beyond repair. Fuck!"

"What are you thinking?"

"I think I left her alone to dwell on these self loathing thoughts for too long last night. I think that I can't isolate her because it will only make things worse," Christian moved over to kneel next to the tub and started to wash my body and hair. Is this compassion, love or pity? "I think that if the kids see her like this is will hurt them more then any of us can imagine."

"I'm fine Christian," I mutter. "I like the punishments, I like the structure."

"Fine, but no more isolation. I swear to god Anastasia that if you hurt yourself, attempt to kill yourself, or even mention it you will be punished and you will regret it."

"Yes sir."

"Close your eyes and plug your nose," I do as I'm told and he dumps warm water over my head to rinse out he shampoo. "Good girl."

Elliot leaves and I look at Christian, I can tell that he is trying really hard not to scream and yell. I can tell that he wants to punish me for not talking to him about everything earlier but I was scared earlier, he was already so mad at me for leaving and coming back. I couldn't talk to him when he was so mad and focused on that, not to mention that we have the kids to worry about. We have kids, kids who have this pathetic mess for a mom.

Christian helps me up and out of the bath, he dries me off then leads me into the bedroom. He sits on the bed next to the clothes he's picked out for me. Instead of dressing like he expects me too I crawl across his lap and get in the standard position for spanking. My ass still tingles from yesterday but it had time to heal yesterday.

"Twenty-four hits: eight for lying, eight for asking to be killed and wanting to die, and eight for getting a gun and putting it on my hands. After that I am going to fuck you for my pleasure, you will not cum," He said, his voice empty.

He never laid a finger on me, he stood me up and got me dressed then lead me down to the kitchen. I sat at the breakfast bar and ate eggs and toast, Christian left me with Gail and Kate. I don't know what to do or what's happening. I continue to sit at the counter and think after I had finished eating. After everything that has happened in my life where am I trying to get to?

"What is Christian?" I ask.

"What do you mean, Ana?" Kate responds.

"In the family, where is his placement?"

"He's been the boss for five years, Elliot was before as you know but it wasn't his thing so he gave the position to Christian. Since you weren't married Elliot let you run and tried setting him up with others but he rebelled. When he became the boss he looked for you but nothing came up, he branched out into higher risk sections like human trafficking. He was the one who taught all the trainers what to do, how to break women into bending to their will." Kate's voice faded. "He killed a few girls in the beginning because of the training, but that Christian was different then the one we would see with the kids or immediate family."

"Was he trying to break me like those girls? Make me a slave?"

"Honestly? He was using the same tactics, more ones from the beginning compared to what they do now; however, I think it is just because he is scared you'll leave again, break him again, hurt the kids again."

"I used to like the kinky stuff, but it wasn't the same," I blush.

"Why did you come back? I mean if you've struggled over the years with everything."

"I loved Christian, it was the only time in my life when someone loved me and people looked out for me. Then he was getting more involved with the crime part of everything and I was at home alone. He came home for sex and food but otherwise he was at school or _working_. It got to be too much and I knew that once we were married I wouldn't be able to leave. It felt like the world was changing too fast for the worst, and I wasn't ready yet."

"Then why come back? Why stay after yesterday?"

"Christian is the only person I love, who loves me and has made me feel cared for. Things were getting bad where I was and I wanted that again. I wanted to be cared for and have the structure. I needed it."

Kate looked behind me and in the doorway was Christian and my shrink Emily Collins, it looks like they had been there for a while, maybe even for that whole confessional that Kate and I just had. Kate excuses herself as does Gail, I move to the kitchen table at the same time as Emily and Christian. We all sit quietly and look at each other, waiting to see who will speak the first word.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thank you for all the support, I am loving the reviews good and bad. Some people have questioned each personality but there are many holes to be filled still. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Sorry for everything yesterday, I had to get my boyfriend to upload a couple of chapters because they were on the desktop and not my laptop and I have been in treatments for a while. The last two uploaded were the wrong files and this is the right one. I hope that no one is really mad at me, honest mistake. Thanks.**

* * *

CPOV

I left Ana in good hands when I heard a car coming up the drive, we flew out her psychiatrist so that I can have some background on the situation and Ana could have someone she trusts to talk to. Once Emily Cook arrived we talked briefly but then headed towards the kitchen were we listened to Kate and Ana talk, Kate could see us but Ana was focused on Kate and her hands. Now the three of us are sitting at the table not talking.

Emily told me about the on and off depression Ana can suffer from and the mental and emotional abuse that are still strong barriers with everything Ana does. I had no idea, if I did we may have never faced these empty years.

"Ana, I took out time to talk to Christian about some things. I know you trust him, it's one of the bright things you talk about," Emily started. I look at Ana who is blushing and looking at her hands. "I need you to be honest with me, are you suicidal right now?"

"No… I don't think so. No, I am sticking with no," Ana stammered.

"She tried to get me to shoot her!" I argue.

Emily smiles, how could she be happy when Ana wants to die? I mean she is supposed to be a professional not just another loon in her life.

"Mr. Grey, it means she won't do anything to herself but she is in a low place. I don't know what to suggest other then daily sessions with me in person, over the phone or on Skype and lots of happy moments. Have her spend time with the kids, being out in the sun is always good and balanced meals. We have always worked on a structure system with her, I can give you past schedules that we have used and you can tell us if it works," Emily says to me.

"I'm fine, please. I can't try anymore!" Ana argued.

"Thanks Emily, we can work with that. Does she have any antidepressants that she can go back on or an anti-anxiety?"

"No, we have had to work without medication due to her past medical records with addiction to various substances. Environment, physical activity and a healthy diet have always helped her and that is what Jennifer started with her back in Phoenix." Emily turned to Ana, her face now serious. "Have you talked to Jack, Carla or Stephan lately?"

"I spoke to Jack on the phone this morning," Ana admitted like Maia when she gets caught red handed. "I called him."

"No contact, it is the reason Jennifer had you move back to New York. I know you will not listen to me right now but what they told you over and over again is not true, you are a beautiful and smart young woman with a bright future. This man here is the one you love, the bright light in everything you have told us. This man here is who you need to talk to, not Jack, Carla or Stephan. Your family here is the family that counts, and I know that you are scared due to the fact they are in the mafia but think of it like they will never let anyone harm you again. He won't hurt you, nor will your in-laws and they will keep them away from you."

I won't hurt her? Fuck I ruined her, I am the reason she had this breakdown in the first place. If that stupid shrink only knew the whole story. Ana's big blue eyes are on me, does she want me to say something to the shrink? Does she want me to tell the shrink that I spent the last to days basically beating her like a useless slave, treating her like dirt. Fuck I screwed up this time, more then every other time. I am a stupid, stupid fool.

"I'll do anything and everything in my power to keep her safe and keep those people away from her. I'll do anything to help," I say.

"I'm going to head back to the city, call me at any time Ana and take care. If you need to take time, take it."

"Can I ask a question first?" Ana quietly spoke, we both nodded at her. "I want more of a say in everything. I want a say with the kids and meals and such. I know Christian's been holding tight to that since they're not used to me but I need that."

I agree quickly, there isn't much else that I can do for her and if she needs this I guess I really have no choice. I set a pen and paper by Ana and let her write out the rules she wants, I have a strong feeling that things are going to change dramatically.

While I walk Emily out to the car which will take her to the airport so we can fly her back she stops and looks at me, not like most people it is like she is going to try and get a read on me and it looks like its working.

"This house is the one she left from, yes?" I nod. "Take her somewhere else, I think it will bring up more then she believes. Keep your underground work away from her and if I hear anything from her that should worry me I will report it. I don't care how powerful you are."

She gets into the car and one of my guys drives her away. I turn back to the house and walk in, Maia and Noah are in the formal dining room working on their school work with a tutor that I hired while we're here.

"I need you two to come to the kitchen with me, family meeting time," I sigh.

Noah looks worried but Maia bolts there, excited to see her mother. We all sit at the table and Ana hands me the sheet of paper with her rules.

No guns in the house. No visual punishments or sexual acts. Kids help with clean up after breakfast and dinner. No martial arts or weapons training for kids or me (Ana). I (Ana) make dinner three nights a week. No talk of work, underground work, at home around me (Ana) or the kids. As married partners and parents, we both decide on punishments.

I look over at Ana like she has lost her mind. Maybe she has, maybe I have but I said she could make rules but this was not what I expected. I mean why don't I just up and leave the life and we can all move to Seattle or Fiji. I wonder what would happen if I left the life, if I hadn't become the boss.

"What's happening to daddy?" Maia asks.

"Huh?" I mumble.

"Christian? Babe, you've been off on Mars for fifteen minutes,"Ana says.

"Sorry, I need to take a walk. Do what you want till I'm back."

I get up and rush to my office, Taylor and Elliot are just lounging around like they have nothing to do with their lives. I turn to look at the door and see Ana hovering there, she comes in and closes the door. I start pacing about with three sets of eyes on me.

"Why am I here? I mean seriously, what am I doing here at this moment and in this life?! This isn't what I wanted or tried for. This pain, its like it will never end!" I shout.

"Christian? What are you talking about?" Elliot hesitates.

"Fucking everything man! I don't understand a fucking thing, it's like I was suddenly in this place from nothing, it's like I blink and I am in a new situation, another blink and it is like I can't recognize my own family but I do. What the fuck!"

"Babe, you're scaring me," Ana trembles.

"You're scare? I'm fucking scared. What is happening Ana? Who the fuck am I? Who are you? There are times when I can't… I just can't…" I'm starting to panic.

Ana moves toward me, "Christian, sit down and look at your feet. Focus on your feet and take long breaths. Breathe in and count to five, breathe out and count to six. I think you are having a panic attack but everything will be fine."

"It's not fine! I feel like I am being choked and suffocated right now!"

"Then listen, relax and look at your feet. Please Christian. Do this for me."

I collapse back in my chair and look at my feet, breathing in and out while counting. The world is still closing in on me. I can't take it.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five…

Six…

Seven…

Eight…

Nine…

Ten…

Ana was by my side when my breathing went back to normal, the alarms suddenly going off all around the house. Noah and Maia run in, Kate waddling behind them. Taylor rushes out to go and get Gail, shit this is the last thing I need.

"Daddy?" Maia whimpers.

"It's going to be okay, we're going home sooner then planned though. Noah needs to stay with Gail and Jason while Maia needs to stay with me. We all know what to do."

Taylor comes back in and we flip open a bookcase which is really just a fake in order to store guns, we pass them out to everyone but Ana backs up and clearly refuses. For the love of god, does she not realize that this could be life or death.

I grab her wrist harsh and place the gun in her hand, if she drops it or throws it I am going to have a fit. Thankfully she doesn't, and we can move. Twelve of our security are waiting outside the office door and help escort us through the house to the garage. Five out of twelve of our cars are fitted with bullet proof material. Noah would be riding with Gail and Jason in the SUV, Kate and Elliot went for the Infinity Q50, and I push Ana and Maia into the Audi RS 7 Sportback. We are the last to leave the garage and property, but we are the main target. The cars and guys running around my property firing their weapons at the house and car were easily identified. Fucking Westies! Will they not give me a fucking break!


	9. Chapter 9

APOV

One second we are at the table, the next in his office and now we are driving down the Taconic State Parkway toward Manhattan. What just happened, Maia and Christian are talking about how the Westies will regret trying to hit him while in the family home but all I see really is the gun in my hand that I don't want to have. I don't understand what is happening.

"Ana, can you look behind us and see if anyone is following us?" Christian asks.

"Christian I want out of this car, I need air," I cry.

"Air is not a good idea right now, lay down and close your eyes. We'll be in the city in three hours and then everything will be back to normal."

"Daddy, Flynn is on the phone for you," Maia announces.

I lay across the backseat and listen to Christian yell at someone on the phone and Maia give him updates while looking out the back window. Sleep won't grace me with it's presence but I can live with it. Just, no more guns. I don't like that sound.

We pull into a parking garage and Christian takes the gun from Maia and me, I am fully okay with that. He leads us into a back entrance and into a service elevator where he enters two different codes before we start moving, stopping at a tiny little foyer. I follow them in and Maia takes off, Christian leads me into the apartment through one door, down a hall and through another until we are in the kitchen. I sit at the little breakfast nook where Christian brings me a smoothie that he poured from a pitcher in the fridge.

"Drink this and breathe, everything is alright now," Christian smiles.

I rest my head on my hands, eyes closed, once I finish the drink and then more voices filter through the penthouse. Next time I look up I see Noah and Maia at the breakfast bar, Christian in the doorway with his parents and Kate is sitting across from me. When did they all get here? Why do Mr. and Dr. Grey look like they could come over here and slit my throat? Can they really be that mad at me? Of course they can… there were times when I was that mad at me.

"Mia, Luke and all the rugrats will be here in the next ten minutes, how are we setting up sleeping arrangements?" Elliot announces while walking into the room. "Which tiny human are we kicking out of their room?"

"Hey!" Noah and Maia shout.

"Mom and dad will have the guest room with full bath, you and Kate will have Noah's, Noah will goo in Maia's room, Mia and Luke will go in the guest with the hall bath, and the other kids will go where ever they want. Maia I want you will me and you mother though. The screening room and library can sleep all of the rugrats," Christian explained.

"I don't want to sleep in Maia's room!" Noah argued.

"Yeah and I don't want him in my room!"

"Too bad, this is how things need to be right now."

"Dad… is this my fault? For beating their kid up at school?"

"No Bug, we have always had issues with the Westies. None of this is your fault but we all need to work together at this point. No one goes out alone, no one does anything without speaking with me, no one makes any calls and we don't order in. Gail and Taylor are here and if we need something there will get it for us. We are all on lockdown. I am mainly speaking to Anastasia, Maia and Mia will get this talk about five times when she gets here."

"Why are we singling out us?" I ask.

"Because you three never listen," Grace frowns.

The ding of an elevator alerts everyone that the others have arrived and we all move into the living room, well I follow Kate since I have never been in this apartment/penthouse before. In the living room there is a large sectional sofa that could probably fit fifteen people and three 'chairs' that can fit two adults or three children. Grace and Carrick sit on the chair closest to the floor to ceiling windows, the next one sat Elliot and Kate, and the third sat Luke and Mia. Christian and I remained standing while all the kids sat on the sofa. I'm in front of Christian, his arms are around my waist and his chin rests on the top of my head. Christian repeats the little speech from the kitchen three times before conversation moves on, and right into traffic.

"Che cazzo sta facendo di nuovo?" Mia spat.

Now, I am not fluent in italian but I know 'what the fuck' which is 'che cazzo' and with Christian's reaction I figure that it was aimed at me. His grip tightened and he pulled me more to his left away from her. Christian said something in italian and then Luke and Christian were hitting each other while Carrick, Elliot and Taylor attempted to pull them apart. No one stopped until I got clipped by someone's elbow and Maia started shrieking at the top of her lungs. Gail brought me ice and everything calmed down.

"I don't care what you do Luke, but keep Mia in line. you should know that I don't take some things well," Christian growled. "Mia, Mom, Dad; Anastasia is my wife and I don't give a fuck about what your opinions are but she is here and she is not leaving."

We head towards the dining room where Christian sits me on the table and starts to examine my cheek and eye in case there was anything medically that needed to be done.

"I'm sorry about them," Christian muttered.

"I'm not, they have a right to be mad at me," I look at my knotted hands. "I'm surprised your parents didn't go off on me."

"I talked to them before, so… your rules?"

"You don't have to do it Christian, I understand. They're stupid rules and I shouldn't have come up with them. Just forget it."

"Anastasia," His voice notifies me that I shouldn't argue. "I agree to 2, 3, 5 and 7 but the others aren't really possible Kitten. You knew that when you were writing them down but you had to anyway just to piss me off."

I look up at him, the blood rushes to my cheeks as I blush bright red. Then he has the guts to laugh at my guilt and embarrassment, he actually laughs at me! I look down in my childish attempt to hide but his laughter brings even more unwanted attention that lasts a moment when Kate starts to scream.

"Fuck! Christian, she's gone into labor!" Elliot shouts.

"Ewe, mom just peed herself," One of the little boys exclaimed.

I looked at Christian who was as calm as could be, it was as if this happened everyday but there are nine kids in the living room and only two are ours so it does happen more often then not I guess. Wait, Christian said we can't leave so that means she will give birth here. Certainly he will make an exception for childbirth, I mean that would be insane.

"Gail, go get the kit from storage and prep the library for a birth, if she ruins one of those beds it is easily replaceable. Mom, do you want me to bring someone by?" Christian orders.

"Call Erica and then we can do this me and her with help from everyone else here. She can also bring an epidural just in case," Grace answered.

Elliot was already on the phone panicking as if he had never done this before.

"Dad, have Erica bring Jude," the oldest girl, Ava if I remember right, shouted over the mayhem. "Please."

One hour later Kate is on one of the sofa beds in the library surrounded by medical equipment that were just casually in storage here. Currently Erica Greene, the family gynaecologist, was checking her nether area, and so far her labor is progressing fast and she should be able to push soon. The kids were all in the dining room with plates of food in front of them, saying grace and then diving in. Mia came up alongside me and instinctively I flinched.

"Do you want to learn names?" Mia asks.

"Um, sure…" I muttered.

"Thankfully they sat around the table in family sets." She pointed at Kate's kids plus Jude who was next to Ava. "Ava is sixteen, Jacob is fifteen and Matthew is eight; Jude is Ava's fiancé and they start to live together this summer once school is out but they currently sleep at each others houses." She points at the four at the side of the table closest to us, her kids and I remember the oldest one because he was born before I left. "Micah is twelve, Eden is nine and turns ten in August, Jessica turned five in february and Daniel is four. We are due in december, and we are expecting twins."

"Seven kids?" I ask shocked.

"Luke wants a heard and I am here to give him that, plus he thinks that I stay out of more trouble when I'm pregnant and breastfeeding," She says lightly.

We go and sit down in the living room, the two of us not really doing anything of importance right now. She seems more calm and not as angry with me as she was earlier, Christian hands me a glass of white wine when he comes to check on us and Mia a glass of cranberry juice. He is different right now and I can't put my finger on it.

"You would remember some of the older ones," Mia said.

"I remember Ava, Jacob and Micah because they were older then Maia," I pause. "Do Kate and Elliot know if it is a boy or girl?"

"No, they wanted to be surprised this time. Christian sent out for baby gear, he might set them up in the screening room now to sleep in since it is sound proof. I'm excited to see if I have another niece or nephew. Do you think you and Christian?"

It seems like it is a trick question, she said that she keeps having kids because it is what Luke wants so I am supposed to have more kids if Christian wants. At least I think that this is how it works. Little Daniel walks over to Mia not looking very happy, she just picks him up and cuddles him and he is immediately calm. Had I missed out on all that with my kids? Christian was here for it all, I want that opportunity.

"I hope so," I say more to myself.

"Well I know Christian wants more, but he never dated or anything after you left because he wanted more of your kids. Full siblings for Noah and Maia not half-siblings or step-siblings."

"Mia, I never meant to hurt you all this much," I try.

"And is that supposed to make it all better? Ana, we took you in when you had no one and never really asked much from you. We never made you tell us anything, you should have talked to us if things were to hard for you. Christian would have moved mountains to make you happy, you know that."

"It had nothing to do with you guys or Christian, it was all me and I couldn't talk about it then. I don't talk about it really now but I am trying to talk with him now."

"You leave and hurt my brother, my niece and nephew again and I will kill you."

God I wish that she could be lying about that whole kill me thing but I know that she is telling the truth and that frightens me. I chug the wine in my hand and set the glass on the table. There was a very distinct splat come from the dining room, Mia and I shared a confused look.

"Jessica I'm going to kill you!" Ava shrieked.

"I was aiming at Noah!" Jessica squealed.

"What did I do?" Noah asked.

"You're being mean!"

"Ava!" Maia shouted.

Mia and I ran over to the dining room, meeting Christian, Grace and Luke on the way. Maia and Ava are covered in spaghetti and we watch Noah dump his dish on Jessica's head who squeals and giggles.

"Enough!" Christian boomed. "Everyone who is clean go and take your food to the kitchen and finish eating, anyone who threw or dumped food on someone else stay put, if there was an innocent caught in the cross fire you can go and get cleaned up."

Jude and Jacob lead Matthew, Micah, Eden and Daniel through to the kitchen. Maia walks towards me and I follow her to her room to help get all the sauce out of her hair.

Her room is definitely one that shows her affection for dinosaurs from the wall mural to the toys and bedding. It's like I walked into a Jurassic Park storage room. I follow her into the bathroom and the dinosaurs are in here too. She turns on the bath and then looks at me, telling me where to go to find her some clothes which are oddly not kept in her room.

Out of her room, turn right and go to the end of the hall, go into the bathroom and turn left through another door. It is a room the size of my apartment back in Phoenix full of clothes for Maia, Noah and possibly Christian. I find grey skinny jeans, plain orange t-shirt, grey sweater with the Jurassic Park logo on the back, panties and underwear before finding my way back to her room. The family closet explains why her room only had a twin bed, bedside table, desk, chair and toys in it.

She is sitting in the bath when I get back to her, setting her clothes on the vanity I kneel next to her and start to wash her hair, and I keep finding more and more sauce and bits of tomato, meat and seasonings.

"I like this," She smiles at me.

"I do too, so you really love dinosaurs," I beam.

"They're great. The only things I love more are space, volcanoes and tornadoes. But dinosaurs are the top of the top. Uncle Elliot showed me Jurassic Park when I was three and I loved them ever since."

I was five when I saw it the first time and it scared the living hell out of me, god did the babysitter watching me that night regret it for long time. It took forty-five minutes to get all the past and sauce out of her hair, we drain the tube and I help her dry off. She gets dressed while I wait on her bed, the view from her bedroom is incredible. I don't know how she sleeps without wanting to look out over everything. When she walks out she sits by me and curls into my side.

"You have a big bruise on your face," She mutters.

"I know but it doesn't hurt that much."

"It looks bad, why does Aunt Kate sound like she is in so much pain?"

"Have you never been to another birth?"

"No, we were usually in school or asleep when someone was born and everyone else has been born in a hospital not in a house."

I laugh at that, she grabs a puzzle while we leave to see what is happening out with everyone else. Ava, Noah and Jessica are cleaning up the mess while still covered in pasta, all the other kids are in the living room which is where I send Maia so I can find the adults who are all in the Library.

"Kate, on your next contraction I want you to push. You know the routine," Dr. Greene says. "Ready?"

"Elliot I hate you so much right now" Kate screeches.

"I know babe, I love you too," Elliot chuckles, only to be give the death glare. "You can kill me later if it makes you feel better."

"Oh, it will. Thanks."

I go to Christian and curl into his side, I'm still waiting for the next shoe to drop. Something else has to happen today for it to be the day of days. At 19:26 (7:26) little Rachel Exodus Grey was born, five pounds and six ounces. We brought Kate's kids plus Jude into the room and gave them some private family time. Sitting in the living room, on Christian's lap, watching Noah draw and Maia work on a puzzle felt right. This is how we were meant to be.

"I want more," Christian whispered in my ear.

"Okay."

Around ten everyone was finally going to bed. Elliot, Kate and their kids remained in the library except for Ava; Ava and Jude were in Noah's room; Noah was in Maia's; Grace and Carrick in the guest room with full bath; Mia and Luke in the quest with half bath; and then Micah, Maia, Eden, Jessica and Daniel were in the screening room. Christian lead me to the Master suite which was incredible, when I thought that the view from Maia's was amazing I was not expecting that we would be overlooking Central Park. The bathroom was a luxury and there was another closet the size of my bedroom in Phoenix. Christian's office was here, you could only enter it through here and I don't know if I like that now that I am here but I will keep my mouth shut. The huge king side bed was what drew my attention enough for Christian to strip and start to undress me without really noticing until I was on the bed with him hovering over me.

"Are you on birth control?"

"No, there was no need once I moved back here a few months ago. Jose and Jack weren't in control of me."

"Good."

He starts to suckle on my breasts and I forgot what that felt like, normally the guys Jose and Jack made me fuck just went at it once they were ready and it didn't matter if I was. My chest arched into his mouth and hand while his other hand crept down to my core that was already drenched with need. He looked up at me like the cat that caught the canary, then his mouth was on mine with the most passionate kiss to date.

"Fuck!" I breathed when his shaft was fully sheathed in me. "For the love of god Christian, please move. This is killing me."


	10. Chapter 10

CPOV

I left Ana to rest around four this morning, I didn't want to sleep so I went out into the living room where I found my mother looking dreadfully tired with a large glass of red wine in her hand. Stress, that would be the cause of this. So much has happened in the last seventy two hours and she is trying her hardest to keep up.

"Mom?"

"Oh! Christian you startled me."

"Sorry, does dad know you're awake?"

"Does Anastasia?" She spat.

"Mom, please don't be so angry with her. She is really trying, we knew that she was not like everyone else we knew when we found her."

"When you found her."

* * *

 _Elliot, Kate, Mia and I were walking around the East Village, for some reason the girls really love the shops and cafe's there whereas Elliot and I would prefer to shop on fifth. Anything to make the girls happy though so that we don't have to listen to them whine and complain for hours on end when we do what we want._

 _"You go ahead, I'm going to find a Starbucks to get a decent coffee," I had announced._

 _"Dude, you just coffee at that little shop," Elliot laughed at me._

 _"It tasted like shit. I'll catch up."_

 _They went one way while I went the other, twenty minutes later I was still mindlessly walking when I felt someone try to pick-pocket from me. Dad had taught us what professionals, gifted and amateur pick-pockets felt like when trying to lift your phones and wallets. In the corner of my eye I saw her brown hair and let her take it, and then I followed her to some alley in Tribeca. When she noticed me she tried to hit me, but I was a black belt in everything so I stopped her and held both her hands in one of mine. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes._

 _"What's your name?" I asked. She didn't answer so I tried in Italian, Spanish and Sign Language but no response. "Look, if I know your name I can help you but if you don't I will go to the police and you will go to prison."_

 _"Anastasia… Ana," She stammered._

 _"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl, where do you live?"_

 _She looked around the alley and I noticed a couple of duffel bags stashed by the trash bins, thats when I knew that she was a runaway and living on the street. I looked at her and she was dirty, sickly thin and scared._

 _"Anastasia, would you like to come with me. I can give you a place to stay tonight and help you figure something out."_

 _"No, I'm fine. Just take your wallet back."_

 _"Look, I can tell that you are running. I can tell you are scared and I am giving you no reason to trust me. At least let me take you to get something to eat, maybe a coat for at night or if it rains. You can trust me."_

 _"I don't know you and you don't know me."_

 _"How old are you?"_

 _"I'll be sixteen in seven weeks, why?"_

 _"Come with me."_

 _"No."_

 _"Please?"_

 _God, she was stubborn. It took me forty-five minutes to talk her into bringing her bags and coming with me. If she didn't like my place then she could leave, but I figured my parents and siblings would like her._

 _"Shouldn't you be in school?" She asked when we were sitting in a restaurant eating._

 _"I got my GED at sixteen, shouldn't you be in school?"_

 _"I got my GED before I ran, why are you doing this?"_

 _"I care. I just want to look out for you, a girl like you shouldn't be living like garbage, you are much too precious. We have a tonne of spare rooms, stay with me and my family while you get on your feet. I'll help until I start school in the fall, I leave in six weeks."_

 _That night she snuck into my room and sucked me off, said it was her way of thanking me for everything. Two weeks later we were sleeping in the same bed, three weeks in we started to fuck like rabbits. When I had to leave for school she knew what our family did, found out she was pregnant and she came to Boston with me. We gave her the option of staying in New York but she was adamant about coming with me like she was scared to stay behind._

* * *

I look at my mom who is watching me with a confused expression, I really zoned out and had no idea what just happened. She thanked me for giving her a roof and food with a blow job when she was fifteen. You got to wonder if that should have been a clue into her life, should I have known how broken she was back then.

"Mom, Anastasia has issues, demons in her past which caused her to run here and then run away again. I don't understand it yet but I think she is okay now."

"Christian, Elliot told me that yesterday before everything else she tried to kill herself. If she is that unstable maybe you should put her in a clinic. That way she gets help and can't run once things get too much for her."

"Dad never institutionalized you when you were suffering from severe depression so what makes you think I would do that to Ana? You slit your wrists and ankles in front of Mia and me when we were nine and ten, Ana ran and put her life together the best she could."

I stood and stormed off to the kitchen, I just wanted to break something but chose to just sit back with a smoothie in hopes that something would help life go smooth for once. Taylor walked into the room with Gail who started to cook. Taylor sat and looked at me with a grim face, I slammed my head onto the table.

"John and Rhian were compromised while with the Westies, they are being treated at Memorial but injuries were severe. I recommend moving them to the first floor and hire people to monitor them, if we leave them there the Westies can get someone in there to finish the job which we can't let happen," Taylor explained.

"Deal with it before noon, I don't care about the costs just don't let those fuckers get to them before we do. It won't turn out well for you."

"Of course sir. Anything else?"

"No Jason, but bring alert everyone about the attempted hit. They hit us, we hit back and I don't care who is on it as long as we win. If you get your hands on Kevin O'Malley take him to the restaurant, he's mine to kill."

Taylor stood up and left, I could hear the ping of the elevator when he left. Gail smiled softly at me. She was prepping the breakfast casserole that is always a hit when everything is here, one thing everyone will eat even the picky eaters.

I walk back to my bedroom to check in on Ana, when I get there she isn't in bed but by the window in one of the plush chase's that I have in here. She is wearing my shirt from yesterday which can't smell good with how much I sweat, her eyes are kind of glazed like she is somewhere else. I sit in the chase across from her and wait for her to notice me.

"Christian?" Her voice barely audible.

"Kitten," I smile.

"I'm scared."

"Of?"

"Everything. No one wants me here so I'm scared they'll do something, I'm scared I will mess up the kids more, I'm scared about being pregnant and screwing that up and most of all I am scared of me. I'm scared of what I will do when I get pushed too far in any direction, your mom even hates me and she hates no one."

"You heard us talking?"

"I woke when you got off the bed so I went to find you, it's all just. Christian it feels like so much in such a small time period. It's like my head will explode!"

I smile and scoop her into my arms, carrying her into the master bathroom. I run the bath and then set her in the warm water with lavender and jasmine oils, I use them with Maia when she is having panic attacks and it calms her faster then anything else, so hopefully it will help Ana and she will sleep.

"Do you remember our first night? After dinner when we were out on the terrace at my parents place in SoHo? Do you remember what I told you?"

"There are millions of people in New York City, I chose to pick your wallet out of everyone I could have and your wallet gave me food, a home and a safe place to land. The past is just that, the past and it will never effect the now or the future, but that when I was ready you would always be there to listen." She thinks for a moment. "I am so sorry Christian, I just… I still… they…Christian I can't talk about it. You don't want to know about it."

"You told me bits yesterday."

I remember when she was panicking and wanting to die, almost twenty four hours ago, and she talked to me in a way that she never had before. Yesterday I saw how broken and alone she has been most of her life and it hurts more then I thought that it would. It made me see more then I have seen before and I thought I saw the world in bright colours, I guess not.

"Bits," She giggles. "Yeah but that is nothing compared to what you want to know."

"Anastasia…"

"Christian?"

"You really know how to push my buttons, don't you?"

She laughs hard and I relax a bit, I help her out and dry off her body, kissing parts of her every so often until I reach the apex of her thighs and latch onto her clit, sucking hard. I hold tight to her ass so she doesn't fall while her moans grow louder, her cunt dripping with sweet nectar that I drink up. I carry her over my shoulder to our bed, plunging deep into that hot and wet cavern that I have craved for a decade. The joy that fills me up when I watch her moan and writhe under me, when I feel her grip me as she climaxes in pure ecstasy, she passes out in the middle of her fifth orgasm that I kind of forced her through. She is just so beautiful each time, I want to see her like that all the time. I pour into her before leaving to shower, when I come back to dress for the day she is curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, no covers so I can see that her cunt is glistening with both of our juices. I'm proud… of myself.

I leave the room and most of the kids are awake and eating in the dining room, Ava is straddling Jude in the living room, her face buried in his neck and looks like she is asleep. I know what those two were up to last night, I will get Noah a new mattress once they leave. Maia runs at me and into my arms, she starts to sign at me about what she wants to do today and how I can get back at the people who were shooting at us yesterday. I look at her ears and her hearing aids are not in them which is really weird.

 _Where are your hearing aids?_ I ask, she shrugs and struggles to get to her feet.

The library doors are open so I peer in and see Noah drawing Kate and the baby in his book, until Rachel starts to cry and Kate begins to breastfeed which makes Noah run out of the room fast. Kate looks at me and smiles, she looks really tired.

"You okay?" I smirk.

"You try pushing a watermelon out a small hole from your body and then ask that question. Men!" She teases.

Point well made, I do not think that I would ever be able to do what any of the women in our family have done. Giving birth looks like hell but I love that they go through it because we have beautiful kids in the family.

"How's Ana?" Kate asks, switching Rachel to her other breast when she wants more. "I mean after everything that's happened. This is normal for us, but it's foreign to her."

"Holding it together as best she can, she's sleeping right now. Rough night."

"Yeah, I bet. Elliot hates the two month ban on sex one I've given birth."

"Technically he still has access to your ass and mouth."

"Mr. Stubborn has his preference. What are the plans for today?"

"Keep the kids indoors, on the three floors I own at least. You will rest and recuperate while everyone else does what they want. Anything you need? I think that I brought everything up for a baby."

"See if Erica can come back, I want her to check Ava. I think she might be pregnant so it is just a precaution. I was going to do it once we came back but now we're here and can't go out. Please and thank you."

I nod and leave when Elliot walks in, nodding at me while carrying two plates of casserole with huge servings on both plates. I laugh because it is like some people hoard it when they are served it here. My dad is in the living room and motions for me to follow him, we go into the laundry room because it is one of the only unoccupied rooms on this floor at the moment which is ridiculous.

"You got married to her after everything she put you through?" He frowns.

Fuck.


	11. Chapter 11

APOV

I wake up naked and alone, god I don't have enough fingers to count how many times that has happened to me in this life. My core really hurts but it was thoroughly used last night with Christian's determination. I'm so tired still but the clock tells me it is already mid afternoon so I get up and look for clothes. In the closet in the master bedroom I find a wardrobe that has all of my things that I had with me when Christian found me about fifteen years ago I want to say.

My journal is still tucked in the side pocket of the hiking bag, I still wrote in it until Maia was born, until everything became way too much. I take it out and sit in the middle of the closet, opening it up to the day I left.

* * *

Thursday, June 29, 2000- Stephan says he want to have my babies, I don't want that. I hate it when he touches me but if I don't let him the punishments are getting worse. Last time I refused him he didn't let me eat for a week and only let me have a bottle of water each day. Tonight he is taking mom out for some kind of anniversary and he will lock me in my room but this morning I took the poker from the fireplace and I plan on getting out. Get out and get as far from here as possible, hitch hike if I have to but I have money stashed that will hopefully cover a but to the east coast, somewhere he can't find me. He made me take pregnancy tests today, they're positive and I don't know what to do now, I have to run. It can't grow up here, I don't want to be here and I don't want his kid. Jack is downstairs acting as my prison guard, once he fucks me he will leave me alone and I can run. My bags are packed and now I have to wait, I hate waiting.

* * *

Sunday, July 2, 2000- I've made it to New York City, a place where he will never be able to find me. Travelling here I picked up so scams, learned how to pickpocket well so I can get money for food. I've been cramping a lot, bleeding a lot more then if it was a period so I think I am miscarrying but I can't go anywhere to be sure. I'm such a stupid, horrible and ugly mess of a person. No one wants me, no one could and I just want to hide and die. I didn't realize that this would be so hard for me, to live on the run with nothing. Nothing to live for.

* * *

Tuesday, July 25, 2000- I made a huge mistake, I got caught then went home with him instead of calling the police. He acts high and mighty, Christian, but there is something about him that makes me fell like I never have before and it scares me, it scares me more because I want to be with him and I just met him. He could never love me, I'm unlovable and here he is trying to help me like I'm worth it. I'm not, can't be.

* * *

Friday, September 2, 2000- I'm pregnant, I am pregnant with his fucking baby. Christian is going to kill me or have someone kill me. He is the freaking MOB! BAD FEELINGS WHEN I FIRST FOUND OUT ARE FINALLY HAVING A REASON TO BE THERE! I couldn't have Stephan's baby, I miscarried that but this is different. I love Christian but he leaves for school this weekend, he leaves and I'm fucked. REALLY FUCKING FUCKED. Maybe I should just die, stop all the problems. What if Stephan, Jack and mom find me? Stephan would claim the baby, people would die, I would be punished. I'm more scared now then I have ever been before.

* * *

Friday, May 13, 2005- Stephan cornered me while shopping in Little Italy, it has been five years so I thought they forgot about me. We had coffee and talked, he talked more while I sat and listened. He was here on work and saw me, took that opportunity. He is right though, I screw it all up for everyone around me. Christian and everyone don't know me, they know nothing of who I am, what I've done or where I've been. I came into this with nothing, nothing but a sick and twisted path that now knows where I am. Noah and my baby girl don't need that, they can't have that. I am going to wreck them. I wasn't old enough with Noah and I am not old enough with her, I need to grow up and become a woman. I have to leave. I'll leave tomorrow when Christian goes to work and the nanny comes. I'll leave and can't look back. They'll all be better. I'll bring nothing, meet him at the airport and that will be that. it has to be that.

* * *

Tears fall freely from my eyes, I forgot writing all of this and it is clear that Christian just put all this away and never looked through it, if he did then he would have the answers that he wanted. He just wanted to put all the memories of me in a cupboard.

"Kitten?"

I leap four feet into the air and onto my feet, trying to cover up my body and watch Christian try not to laugh. He's holding clothes for me which I gratefully take from him. He watches me dress and I tie my hair up into a messy bun onto of my head. We walk over to the kitchen were he sets a salad and salmon filet in front of me. I eat slowly and look at him every little while. The apartment is surprisingly quiet for having the amount of kids here, here.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"The kids are all down on the floor below us letting off steam in the fitness area, Kate is taking a nap with Elliot and the baby, Mom and dad are two floors down and mending some of our wounded. What were you looking at in there?" I ask.

"A diary that was in my really old things that you kept, if you had read it you may have all the answers that you want."

"Can I read it?"

"No, when I'm ready I will tell you."

He stands behind me, kissing the skin behind my ear and nibbling on the lobe, my panties dampen and I lean back into his body, when his arm wraps around me and slips into my panties to stroke my folds I remember how sore I am. I wince but say nothing.

"Anastasia, do you have something to tell me?"

"No."

"Ana, if you are sore I need to know so I don't do something to you."

"Just a little, I'll be okay Christian if you want more."

The ding of the elevator alerts us of some form of company, Ava walks in with Maia on her back. We share a look but Christian sets Maia on the counter.

"What happened?" Christian asks Ava.

"She was sparring with Micah and on one hit she went down and is complaining of a headache and that her ears are popping. Oh, and Uncle Luke said that they have someone named Kevin at the Restaurant 18."

"Thank you Ava, and congratulations again."

"Thanks Uncle Christian," Ava skips out of the room.

Christian texts someone while Maia reaches out for me, I pull her off and on to my lap. I can only how uncomfortable she could be right now but maybe sparring without supervision isn't a good idea like I tried to state.

"Why were you congratulating Ava?" I ask.

"She's about three months pregnant, Erica came by and ran a few tests while you were still asleep. Her due date is in December. Now Mouse, Cooper will be here soon to check you much pain?" He signs while talking to her.

"Little bit, it's just not comfortable and throbs."

I kiss her head and carry her to the living room where we sit on the sectional and wait for her doctor to show up. Ava is pregnant, Mia is pregnant, Kate just had a baby and we are trying to get pregnant so next year we may have five babies running around.

Christian leaves Maia with the doctor while going into the bedroom, I follow him because I felt out of place with someone I didn't know. I was just, I don't know it was weird. He reminds me of someone I don't like.

"Where are you going?" I ask when I see he is preparing for something.

"Nowhere that concerns you. You're staying here and I will be back in a little while."

"I want to come."

"Anastasia, no."

"Christian, you need to let me. I need this, you said yourself that i need to realize that I am a part of the family and this is the family. This, whatever you plan on doing is what the family does."

He sighs, roll his eyes and then nods. I change into dark blue skinny jeans, black v-neck shirt, grey sweater, black leather jacket and black leather riding boots; all had designer labels but I am not Mia or Kate so they're just clothes to me. Christian is wearing something similar but the male version, black leather lace ups and no sweater. Elliot is waiting for us by the elevators and gives us an expression that was one I wish I got on camera, a mix between confusion, anger, awe, joy and pain. We step in and Christian holds me tight to him.

"Why are you bringing her?" Elliot asks.

"She wanted to come and wouldn't let it go," Christian answered.

"But… why?"

"No idea."

"I want to learn where I belong," I answer.

They both look at me and I look at my feet, I don't think that they expected me to say anything for myself. My mistake, I figured that they were talking about me so I could just answer on my own. Well then.

In the garage we walk over to the same car Christian, Maia and I came in. I was in the back and felt rather intimidated by both Christian and Elliot's attitudes.


	12. Chapter 12

CPOV

We're driving uptown to a restaurant GEH owns in Harlem, to everyone it is a fantastic fifties style diner, but the basement is soundproofed and we use it for our underworld hits as well. It is far enough away from us and the city is unaware there is a basement, we found it during renovations and has become quite beneficial.

I don't know how Ana will handle what we are about to do, if needed I will send her upstairs and have her sit and wait. I never know what will trigger that woman or how she will react, she drives me mad.

I park the car in one of two parking spots out back and we all walk in, sneaking down to the basement since some of our regular staff members still don't know about the basement and definitely do not know about by main job. Ana is friendly and bubbly with all the staff that we pass on our way, she walks between Elliot and myself as a precaution.

Down in the basement Reynolds is there waiting for us with Kevin tied to the chair, blindfolded and it looked like he had been crying. Ana freezes when she sees what is happening, unsure of what to do about her I continue towards our friend, removing his blindfold and letting him adjust to the light and surroundings.

"What the fuck, Luciano? You're insane!" Kevin snapped.

"Now Kevin, watch your language in front of my wife," I tease.

"You won't get away with this, you fucking asshole!"

"What was the target with the ambush yesterday?" I ask with a calm voice.

Ana's hand slips into mine, she is right beside me. Ooo, Kitten is curious. Elliot moves so he is behind Kevin sorting out knives, guns and other weapons of torture which everyone could hear and made Kevin turn white.

"Your kids, they were the target. Primary goal was to kidnap but if there wasn't a clear hit we were to kill both targets," Kevin smirked with satisfaction.

Before I moved to do anything Ana was hitting and punching him, shouting at the top of her lungs in english, spanish and there was a bit of italian in there. When she was satisfied with herself she marched to the leather chair in the corner and pouted while glaring at him. Kevin did not know what just happened, Elliot looked scared and I laughed. God, I don't know how but that turned me on, her standing up for our family.

"Shit, for a tiny thing you can sure cause damage," Elliot exclaimed.

Kitten shrugged, holding some sense of satisfaction within her, I looked back at Kevin who was bleeding quite a bit and parts of his face were discoloured and swelling up like a balloon. Oh how I love Anastasia right now.

"Who sent out the order? Callum or Jamie?" I ask.

"I'm no rat!"

"We will kill all of you, no one will survive unless you give one or both up. What we could do to your wife, sisters, daughters and sons. Elliot you better be coming up with something as good in your head as I am in mine," I laugh.

"Leave them out of this!"

"Aside from you did they primarily send Capos or Associates? I will go out to Long Island and buy up every property I can, push you out like we did in Hell's Kitchen."

"You're not stupid enough to cause a turf war."

"Who says I'm not? Plus there would be no war if I won. Jamie's son threatened my son and daughter so Jamie is already going down, but I want to know how involved Callum was in all of this. So, are you going to tell me? You lie or answer wrong you will lose a piece of yourself: fingers, ears and it will move up. I'm all for taking an arm." I laugh.

"Callum has been out of country for a month, he has no clue what has been happening here. Some of his family were in an accident so he is overseers dealing with deaths and recovery, I swear on it."

"What does Jamie want to gain from this?"

"I don't know."

Elliot hands me a knife and I cut off his right ear, he screamed out in pain and it got louder when Elliot burned the wound so he wouldn't bleed out.

"How about you try that answer again," Elliot suggests.

"Territory, profits and control," Kevin panted.

The next time I checked the time it was two in the morning and he was still alive, barely. His eyes have been on Ana for the last twenty minutes, studying her and it has been slowly pissing me off more and more.

"Jack Hyde and Jose Rodriguez, you're the girl they told nearly everyone about. How great of fuck you were and how you could be used and abused without whining or complaining, fuck what did they call you? Doesn't matter but I know a shit tonne of bosses that want to get their hands on you," Kevin smirked.

Ana lunged, it was as if she was someone completely different in the blink of an eye. Elliot and I didn't catch what she did while she did it but then he was limp and she was trembling from all of the adrenaline pumping through her body. We could have gotten more out of him but as angry as I was about that last comment it did something to Ana. He's dead but she is still hitting and punching him like she can't notice it. I have to physically pull her back and she fights back, she gets me a couple times but between Elliot and myself we subdue her.

"Reynolds, take care of the body and any evidence. We need to take her home and get her to calm the fuck down," I growl while Ana struggles in my arm.

Elliot helps me get her in the car, he activated the child locks for the backseats where I place her. Elliot gets in the driver seat while I slide into the passenger seat. When I look back at her she is shaking and if I didn't know about adrenaline and what it can do I would think that she was having some kind of seizure.

"We could have gotten so much more out of him, the worm was talking with ease. Fuck man, you better do something about her," Elliot sneered.

"You really are going to try telling me what to do?" I ask.

"Just saying, she is undisciplined and blows with the wind. What happens if the wind blows her out the window next? I mean she already tried to get you to kill her, what's going to stop her if she gets real desperate? The Ana who killed him is not one I have ever seen before, sure it was wicked but what next."

I look back at Ana who has now passed out from the huge drop of adrenaline in her system which I was expecting. When we pull into the garage she is still out so I carry her up. Kate is awake in the living room feeding Rachel. I place Ana in the bedroom then go back out to Kate and Elliot. He is explaining to her what happened earlier and Ana's final reaction which shocks Kate. I take the baby and rock her in my arms, I love claiming baby time.

"I didn't think that she would have it in her," Kate smirked.

"None of us did, it was definitely something else," Elliot laughs.

"You should have got it on video."

"If we knew what was happening we could have but it took a moment to register in my brain and then I had to pull her off and restrain her," I answer.

Kate is looking over my shoulder and I turn to see a very confused looking Kitten. I hand back the baby to Kate then lead Ana to the shower. She doesn't speak, just moves when I move her and does what I tell her in the state that she is in. I take her to bed and pull a silk night gown over her head before she lays down and looks at me with those eyes.

"I just killed someone," She breathed, realization hitting her.

"Yeah. Kitten, what happened?"

Here breathing became erratic and I had no idea what to do, she was panicking because it was like she blacked out when we were up int Harlem. I pull her over my lap and spank her ass hard, harder then needed but it was all I could think of. I was so mad at her for killing him before we got everything we needed and for reacting that way, now this. By the tenth slap she was breathing normal, at eighteen she was moaning and at twenty five she was dripping and begging me to fuck her hard. I lay her out, strip and pound into her hard and fast. She is a moaning, writhing mess until she explodes in ecstasy which triggers my own. I roll off her and pull the covers over her body, only having to pull down her night gown. I go out and pull on a pair of cotton pyjama pants then crawl in next to her, pulling her flesh to my body allowing he to curl in and relax normally.

I fall asleep next to her, fearing what is to come after what Elliot said and watching her reactions to Kevin last night.

I wake up to no Ana, go out to look around the rest of the penthouse and there is no Ana in any of the rooms which makes me panic. Taylor comes up behind me quietly and earns a great punch to the stomach when he scares the shit out of me by touching my shoulder.

"She's down in the fitness center, has been for almost three hours. We've been watching her on the monitors. Ava, Noah, Jude, Jacob, Micah and Maia are all down there as well but in different area's," He grunts.

I rush to the elevator and go down a floor, rushing out and observing the area. Noah, Jude, Jacob and Micah are in the dojo while Ava and Maia are in the dance studio. I check the pool, other studio and then go into the weight room where I find Ana running on the treadmill drenched in sweat. She's wearing some of Kate's work-out gear that Kate obviously can't fit anymore; a pink sports bra and slate running capris. I stand back and admire her body that, although drenched in sweat, is incredible. Ava and Maia come and stand by me, Maia is on her cousins back and seems as happy as can be.

"We found her in the dojo when we got down here working on flips and kicks and just stuff you can do alone but then she came in here and has been running for at least an hour and a half. Where did you go last night?" Ava smiles.

"Your dad and I had work to do and Anastasia wanted to come, has she talked to any of you guys?" I answer.

"No, and I thought I was supposed to be the deaf one," Maia joked.

The girls run down the hall towards the pool, Ava's one of the only people Maia will swim with and listen to when it comes to rules so I don't worry about that.

"So now that you're sweaty how about we go upstairs, I clean you up and then I get you nice and dirty again," I tease.

She screams and leaps off the treadmill, turning and glaring at me with one of the cutest pouts I've seen; however, she regroups and runs into my arms, her body heaving with silent tears. I try to move but she doesn't let me, I try to scoop her up and into my arms and she screeches as if I am hurting her which I know I'm not so I stop. We both stand there silently until she makes the first move and we go upstairs. I leave her in our room to rest while I go into my office to get some real work done so the FBI and IRS try to get into my underworld dealings.

Gail brings me the mail around two and I open them up, mostly bills and invites to various events that would gather that companies attention. Two packets catch my eye and I page Noah to my office, one thing I learned going to private schools is that they decline you in a letter and accept you with a package. My son is going to summer school for a month and then boarding school next year; however, I don't know if I am proud, upset or both. Noah is off the walls with how happy he is which makes me smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**|||-||| FOUR MONTHS LATER |||-|||**

APOV

Noah comes home from summer school today, Maia has her final doctors appointment to see if she can hear without hearing aids and tomorrow Christian and I have our three month appointment with Erica Greene. Yep, we are three months pregnant because of Mr. Determination who is my husband. He has to have some sort of super sperm or somethings since we are expecting triplets which no one in the family knows about yet. I think a few expect multiples since I am showing more and sooner then I did with Noah and Maia.

Christian had sent his company jet to pick Noah up so we are waiting on the tar mac of Teterboro Airport for it to land. Maia is off with someone who works here and is taking the time to learn what they do, the guys is patient since the questions have not ended.

"Mommy, it's landing!" Maia shouts.

I wave to acknowledge I heard her since she has soundproof headphones on right now. You have to laugh at how adorable she is and how frustrated she is making her father.

We were all under house arrest for three more weeks after I killed Kevin, only leaving for events that could not be rescheduled like Maia's birthday party. She is going to be something big, our little attention seeker. We are probably going to have to reign her in at some point in the near future before she tries to de-throne Christian before her eleventh birthday.

The jet lands and we wait for the stairs to be set and the door opened, Maia can't wait for Noah to make it down so she tackles him on the stairs. Christian takes my hand and leads me over to the jet, he pulls Maia off of Noah by her belt and she flails in the air. I help Noah up and hug him, we have adjusted to each other. Noah and mine's relationship is not like Maia and mine's, we're getting there but we are granting each other space and time to really know each other. I've learned a lot but there is more to him then what you see.

"How was the program?" I ask.

"Great, it wasn't just drawing. I took some painting classes and I can't wait to show everyone what I have done, I made something for everyone in the family and even stuff for dad's office at GEH," Noah beams, then looks me up and down. "You look more pregnant then anyone else has at three months."

"She does, and we were waiting for you to come back to tell you both at the same time. I know we told you that you would have a little brother or sister, but how would the two of you like to have three?" Christian smiles.

"Three!" Maia exclaims.

"Wow, trying to play catch up dad?" Noah teases.

"Ah, well Mia still has us beat, you should see Ava," I joke.

We all load into the car, the Audi R S7 Sportback is obviously Christian's favourite since we have more of them then we need. We head into the city while staff loads his luggage and art into the Cadillac Sedan Taylor drove over. We first head to the hospital for Maia's appointment, Noah is the one in there with her because she kicked Christian and I to the waiting room. Grace comes over and sits by us, she still doesn't like me.

"Are you still coming to dinner on friday night at our house are do you think you will keep my son and grandchildren in that penthouse for a while before you let them out," Grace sneered but her voice was sweet and calm when addressing Christian. "Son, your father wants to talk to you soon about a possible new alliance in Seattle but it will be up to you."

"Mother, unless you are pleasant with my wife you will not be seeing us friday, I make the decisions not Anastasia. Please go back to work and I will call dad tonight and discuss everything he needs to discuss," Christian grimaced.

I know he hates the way his family still treats me but I also know that it hurts him that he has to be harsh and cold with them to get his point across. Unfortunately, Grace has yet to get the hint so he still has to be that way with her.

"Of course dear, it was lovely to see you both."

I looked at Christian and once she rounded the corner we both burst out laughing, you could see that those words tasted like vinegar but she managed to say them anyway. Cooper, the pediatrician, lead both Maia and Noah out of the exam room. Maia sat on Christian's lap and looked at both of us, Noah and Cooper standing back.

"No more Jurassic Park or anything with subtitles or hearing aids," Maia beamed.

Christian squished her, handed her to me so I could hug her then to all of our surprise he hugged and thanked Cooper and I did the same. Noah picked Maia up onto her back and they looked at us, I could see Grace looking at us from her office door window.

"Everything, all the reconstruction and function seems fine but for the next year I would recommend minimal flying and swimming, probably mountain climbing should be off the table for a little while as well. This is all just precautionary, every three months we should have a check up with me or Mark her ENT and all will be well. Noah's school called and asked if I could do all the vaccinations and standard physical before school begins so I scheduled him in on monday, August twenty-fourth, same time as always," Cooper explained.

We leave with some of the best news we could have imagined, heading home to our castle in the sky at Times Warner Center. Jason and Gail are waiting for us with both Maia's and Noah's favourite foods as a congratulations. According to Jason they put all the crates with Noah's artwork into the library and did not open any so we will eat then look at all of that.

Ever since we found out that we were expecting three Christian has had Gail measure out every meal, every snack and log the times and calories for his own Obsessive Protective Disorder, or OPD for short. Kate and I came up with it as a joke a little over a month ago. We all laugh about it but sometimes it is harder then they think, dealing with him day in and day out.

After dinner we follow Noah into the study where Jason hands him a crowbar and I step back, two weeks ago I watch Christian kill someone in two hits with one of those, but I had killed Kevin with my bare hands.

I thought I would be guilt ridden when I killed him, and I was for about a week but then I remember him threatening the kids, me and he brought up my past. He talked about and was friends with Jack and Jose, I couldn't take it. I have no real idea what happened but it's like I snapped, it felt as though I was watching a film on a screen and not really doing it myself. Once I realized what happened I did shut down for about a week or two but then I realized that had I not something more could have come up. Something that Christian doesn't know and I couldn't allow that, not then and not now.

The first crate he opened was filled up with poster board sized pieces of drawing paper, fifty or so sheets all with different focuses. A series of our family, other kids in his class, landscapes and some with colour. Each person in the family had a portrait done by our very gifted son, god I don't think I could ever be more proud of him.

The second crate was more of that paper but paired with each of the twenty five sheets in that set was a photograph, fifteen seemed personal and ten looked like they were just given to him with no other back story. The ones in colour looked as though they were edited on the computer to look hand drawn, I mean come on, how amazing can a fourteen year old get?

The third crate had fifteen canvas's that were acrylic paintings, bold and vibrant with colour in which his gifts still flow through. There were five that were obviously a set and sent Maia off on how amazing Noah is and that he is the best brother in the whole world. A triceratops, tyrannosaurus rex, stegosaurus, apatosaurus and an ankylosaurus which Maia ran off with ease; to me there is the three horn, chomper with tiny arms, spike tail, long neck and the spiky shell with hammer tail thing. Maia gets mad when we don't call them by their real names.

"Happy I made you some dinosauroses?" Noah teased.

She hit him, hard. The tiny ten year old hit her older brother who is nearly fifteen hard enough to make him stumble back. Not going to say he deserved it because he didn't but he also knows how she can react to these 'jokes'. She told Noah to fuck off in sign language which I called her out on, she rolled her eyes and Christian spanked her. With the kids they get as many spanks depending on how old they are. It rarely happens but if enough things pile on top of each other Christian will break and I don't blame him. Maia then sat on one of the chairs and pouted while we opened the last crate.

The final crate held twenty canvas oil paintings that looked real, all of family members. I recognize each from pictures that Noah showed me on his phone back in May. They took every word of my vocabulary away, I can't describe the quality or my emotions I stood there gaping. I looked at Christian and we shared the same expression.

After the kids were in bed Christian went into his office to call his dad and I laid in bed pretty much naked except for my panties and examined my body and all the changes. With Noah I started to show at five months, same with Maia, and here I am already feeling bloated and showing as if I was five months. Shit, what if that is why Grace and everyone hates me. They think I am five months pregnant and that it is not Christian's. When Christian walks out of his office to find me poking at my breasts he laughs.

"Kitten, your body will change. You can't stop it," He chuckles.

"Do you think since I look like I did at five months with Noah and Maia your family has other thoughts about this, about me. Is that why they hate me?" I ask.

"You want to tell them?"

"I think it would be smart, I hate feeling like such an outsider and… I don't know… hated by them and I am already hated by my own… it's stupid but… only if you want to tell them Christian."

"We'll tell everyone at dinner friday, as long as Mouse doesn't let it slip first. Personally I am getting really sick of everyone's behaviour with you and I am about done. Speaking of, how you would feel about a move?" He asks.

"Move where?"

"Seattle, the Russians are building up but we have allied with them before. GEH has been looking into setting up a west coast base and there are a few shipping yards I want to buy for it. Who knows, it could be a really good experience for all of us. We would have Mouse with us and Noah will be at school in Michigan anyway."

"Can I think about it, we need to talk to Maia and Noah first before any final decisions are made. It's just really close to… it doesn't matter. Your decision."

He stripped down to his boxers then laid down beside me, pulling the sheet over us and opened his arm so I could curl in by him. Our usual bed routine. Christian either likes me to sleep in the silk nightgowns with no bra or panties or just my panties, don't know why but it makes him happy.

I wake up to the sun beaming in through the window and Christian sucking on my clit, I'm spread out moaning and writhing with my wrists and ankles tied to each of the corners of the bed. I panic and begin to struggle and fight against him.

"Now Kitten, you should relax."

Instinct is to far gone as I fight and thrash against the restraints, I love him with all my heart but this always scares me and I don't know why. At least this time he didn't put a blindfold on me. He moves up my body, taking time to suckle on each sensitive breast before latching onto my mouth and plunging his cock into my core. His pace is fast and harsh, relentless as I explode more then once all over him.

* * *

 **AN: Keep the reviews coming, I am loving them and love that you all stand up for me against the negative reviews left by guests. It means more then you all probably think that it does. Thank you, Love you guys! - Gray**


	14. Chapter 14

CPOV

Kitten is very sensitive lately and although she won't admit to it her sex drive has shot into overdrive. This morning I woke up to her fast asleep but holding onto my cock, don't get me wrong because that is the best wake up call a guy could ask for so I checked her cunt and it was hot and dripping. I still love my kink and lately I have missed it, so I carefully tie her spread eagle and move down to suck on her cunt which wakes her up, fuck her till she cums all over me multiple times, untie her and then take her to the shower so we can wash up.

"Why do I panic?" She asks while I soap her up.

"Shock to the system, you love it after," I smirk.

"I know, thank you for not stopping, it is very much appreciated by the limes."

"Well, you and the limes are welcome. If you are anything like how you were with Noah and Maia but multiplied by three I am buying you a vibrator so you don't break my dick off."

She giggles as we finish washing up, we go into the master closet and get dressed, our backs to each other which does not stop each other from looking over at the other one every so often. Maia barges into our bedroom while we leave the closet, she looks at little perturbed.

"No more brothers!" She announces.

Ana turns to me, fear in those eyes. I know she wants to do everything to make our kids happy but we can't really control if the limes are girls or boys, all we do know is that there is an identical set and a single in her womb right now.

"We can't control it Mouse, it doesn't work that way and you know that," I explain.

Kate, Mia and I sat down with her when they became pregnant over the past year and Maia was demanding girls, we had to tell her that it was not in our control and that God makes the choices for us and we are to be happy with what we have. Clearly that talk is not taking any effect right now.

"But I'm already stuck with Noah!"

"Maia, whining is not very pleasant. Take another tone please," Ana says.

"Can you at least give me a warning?"

"We'll see, go get ready for the day please. You will not be lounging about in your pyjamas watching movies all day."

"Daddy!" Maia screeches when she doesn't get things her way.

"Listen to your mother, we're going out for the day," I say through clench teeth.

Maia runs out of the room while Ana and I sit on the bed to put our shoes on before heading for the kitchen. Gail has a beautiful french toast, fruit salad, yogurt and turkey bacon plate set out for everyone at the table. Noah is at the bar drawing more and more, he is an incredible artist and clearly very passionate with it. I don't care if he becomes the next boss if he is happy with what he is doing.

He joins us at the table when Maia runs in in white short shorts and a retro, grey Jurassic Park shirt. Her hair is a rats nest, I am not going to have fun brushing that out later. We all sit down and eat together as a family which is always nice.

"What does everyone want to do today?" I ask.

"We have the doctor's appointment, Babe," Ana says.

"Central Park?" Maia asks.

"I don't really care but I was planning on meeting up with some of my friends later, you know, without you guys," Noah mutters.

"Fine, but you have to be back for dinner tonight and leave your phone on all the time, I want to be able to track you down if I really need to do so, and if I tell you to come home you need to answer and listen," I say as stern as possible.

The answering smile is the only thing that I need, I know that this decision makes him happy. We can drop Maia off at Elliot's so we can go to the doctor's and figure out what the plan for the next month will be, whether or not we want to go on a trip, move or anything else.

I also need to sort out my family because if they are making assumptions without talking to me I am going to take no prisoners. They have no right, this is my life and my family. They should look in the mirror and wonder what has them so worked up and that bit they hate about Ana is the part they hate about themselves. It has to be, that or they are inconsiderate children. My kids are behoving better in the given situation then my mother, which says a lot.

My father introduced an incredible opportunity in Seattle for us, the Russians are wanting to build themselves up again since their main leaders are released from prison, and I want to be able to ship products in and out of the city without hassle. I would also love to invest in setting up a GEH sector in Seattle but it is across the country and we have not been there before, not in the long term tense. I could send someone over but it would have to be someone I trust and am close to: Elliot and Kate, or Luke and Mia. They wouldn't want to leave and could hate me in the long term if I make them.

"What are you thinking about?" Ana asks me.

I look up, Mouse and Bug have cleared the table and Gail is supervising clean up which is what Ana has gotten them into with breakfasts and dinners. Ana is looking at me, a little smile is playing at her lips due to my lack of focus.

"Everything, what do you think about Seattle?" I ask her.

"As a city, it's nice… clean. Rains most of the year but it holds a certain beauty. We went for my seventeenth birthday, remember? I wanted to see the Space Needle and you surprised me, so I love it but why?"

"Moving, have you already forgotten?" I smirk.

"You'd move away from your family?"

"Yes."

"Away from everything you know?"

"Yes."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"I always want you to be honest with me."

God, we run into this issue every time I try to have a serious conversation with her. I always want her honest opinion and sometimes she gives it really easy but others she hesitates and asks. No matter how long of a conversation we get into, no matter what the topic is it is always changing.

"Mom and Dad live in Portland which is only a couple hours away from Seattle. I can't… Christian… no, sir," She starts to make no sense, her eyes glazing over. "I don't want bubbles… no, no quiet time… I don't want it… Please no, no I don't want to call you that… no daddy no."

"Daddy? What's wrong with Mommy?" Maia whimpers.

Noah picks Maia up and carries her out of the room, knowing that whatever is happening is not something for little eyes and little ears. Maia makes a stand on wanting to stay with Ana and me but I think that he locked her in a bathroom.

I pull Ana onto my lap and stroke her hair while she still babbles on about things that I really do not understand. She is talking nonsense and I can't do anything about that. I have talked with both her psychiatrists about her little disassociation episodes and they tell me to just calm her down and bring her to the present. I have researched service dogs for people with mental health issues and have one bought and is currently being trained for Anastasia right now. It's for her safety because I am not always here and I've had Gail call me freaking out because of Ana's episodes.

"Kitten, you're here with me. This is just you and me, and you're safe here. Wherever you've gone, wherever you are right now it is not real and it is not happening. Kitten, everything is okay now," I coo, it's as if I am calming my children after nightmares.

It takes twenty minutes to calm her down, by this time we are running late and Noah wants to meet his friends. We drop Maia off with Elliot on our way to the hospital, Noah is meeting his friends in the East Village and I have Ana and the limes with me.

Emily is waiting with Erica when we arrive on the Maternity Floor, following both to the exam room where Ana pulls off her t-shirt and lays down on the bed just wearing her jeans and bra. I sit back in an extra chair, Emily sits next to me while Erica starts to work on the exam. My guess is that Noah, Gail, Taylor or maybe even Maia called Emily due to her episode today.

"They're really healthy but I want Ana to put on some more weight, this is not one baby but three so you need to realize that and not compare this to Maia and Noah. This may be an issue mentally but this is something nature controls," Erica explains to me more then Ana.

"When can we find out genders?" Ana asks.

"You two want to this time?"

"Maia wants sisters, no brothers so we want to give her a heads up plus it would be nice to plan the nursery's."

I look over at Emily who is watching Ana as if she were a wild animal about to either run or pounce, not able to predict which. I follow Emily out of the room, she stopped and asked Erica to stick by Ana and not leave her alone. We go up to the psych floor and into her office, settling down before either of us decide to strike up a conversation.

"I can see in her eyes that she is slipping, and I know you never considered any type of hospital observation but I don't want anyone to lose her. We all want Maia, Noah and the triplets to have a mother but she needs to be healthy," Emily starts.

"You want me to commit her?" I gape.

"I think a week or two here or in another treatment facility I have access to would be a good idea. How is the service dog coming along?"

"Chocolate Labrador Retriever, final week of training. I am taking Ana to meet him today, they will work together this week before he becomes a permanent companion for her. He is trained for people with mental illness and depression. Everything you told me to, I just don't get why the children and I can't be enough."

"It's not that you are not enough, any of you but Ana can't help it. She is sick Christian and not one of us could have stopped this."

I hate this, not being in control. We are doing everything we can but if this doesn't work I guess that I have to put her into a hospital for a short stay. Erica brings Anastasia up for a quick session with Emily while I step outside to wait.


	15. Chapter 15

APOV

Emily made me talk today, I hate these impromptu meetings with her when something goes wrong. I can't help it, it's my head. Sometimes my head heads in one direction when I know that it should be going in the other direction.

"I'm sorry," I mutter.

"You don't have to be, Ana we know that you can't help it all the time so don't worry about it too much. I want to know what you need right now, I need you to let me in and help you and not just talk to me," Emily calmly explained.

"I'm locked in here," I tap my head. "Emily, I can't control when I am here or when I am not. When something gets too hard for me."

"I know, and you know we have never given you a diagnoses for what has been happening, but given your history with Carla, Stephan and Jack we have always known what's has been going on. Christian wants to start you on medication, we would have someone maintain them so you don't get carried away but with medication, therapy and stimulation you will live a normal life."

"What's wrong… with… with me?"

"We all believe that you are living with Dissociative Identity Disorder, it is common with children who suffered sexual and emotional abuse. Millions of people live with this and thrive, they can work and take care of their families without a worry. You just have to trust my judgement and Christian's."

"Anything to get better before the limes," I try and smile.

"Limes?"

"Yeah, Christian downloaded this app that tells you a fruit or vegetable comparison of your babies. Currently they are limes."

We talk for another hour about everything, medications and dosages. We talked about Christian's new mind set on moving to Seattle and I tell her why I am scared of that. I can't be close to them because they will find me and take me away. I don't want that.

She wrote out a prescription that she gave to Christian instead of me but she gave me a list of names: BuSpar, Keppra and Resperdal. They are an Anxiety pill, Mood controller and an anti-psychotic, low dosages for a while to see how my body reacts to them. When I look over at Christian and Emily she is giving him a couple sheets of I don't know what but I start the meds tomorrow.

I can't take this too personally, it's like ever one in five suffer from mental illness or something. We can do this, I know I can do this. It's not just for me, I have Christian, Noah, Maia and the limes. I just have to remind myself of that all the time.

Christian leads me out of the car and we start to drive out to Brooklyn, the opposite direction of Maia and home. I look over at him and he gives nothing away.

"Where are we going?" I mumble.

"Brooklyn," He smirks.

"But… why?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't want it. Christian I hate surprises, that last one you had was great but I get all panicky and I don't like it."

"Breathe, this is a good surprise. One Emily has helped me with."

Fuck, he is taking me to a hospital to lock me up, what else would Emily have said to him. I try to open the door to leap out, I don't want to be committed, I am not that sick. Please Christian, don't drop me off. I'm okay. I'm okay. The medications will help. He grabs my hands with one of his and holds them in my lap while he continues to drive.

We pull up at someone's house, big yard and I can hear dogs barking left, right and center. Christian gets out and walks around to my side, opening my door and helping me out. I follow him up to the front door, a lady and man stand there waiting with this dark brown retriever which is really calm.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Grey," The lady smiles. "Mrs. Grey, it is a pleasure to meet you. This is Hardy." She motions to the dog. "Why don't you both come in?"

We follow the couple into the house, I grasp onto Christian's hand like it is my lifeline. I love the dogs name, it's the last name of my favourite author. We sit in a kitchen where tea, coffee and treats are set up. We all sit around the circle and the dog sits beside me, I stroke his head and he puts his head on my lap. I beam at Christian, happier then I have ever been.

I used to always want a dog, but Stephan and Mom would tell me that I had to do something for them before they would consider it. When mom was with Ray he had a dog, a military one that was really bonded with him but they both died overseas in some mission. No more dog. No more Ray. Only me and mom. Only me mom and Stephan.

The dog nuzzles my hand which has stopped petting him, licking my hand as his tail wags back and forth. The lady hands me a dog treat and I feed it to Hardy. I look over at Christian who is smiling back at me, he seems awed by the interaction I have with the dog. I look back at Hardy who is probably the calmest retriever that I have ever met, usually I am tackled by them and they jump up on me.

"Mrs. Grey, Hardy is a service dog who is trained to work with people who have mental illnesses. We have talked long with your doctors and your husband, Hardy is trained for you. This week we will bring him to the apartment for a couple hours each day then by next sunday, not this one, he will be all yours," The lady explained.

"I don't understand."

She hands me a list of what he is trained to do. Tactile stimulation to disrupt emotional overload; Break the spell and/or combat sedative effects; Wake partner for work or school; Provide deep pressure for calming effect; Crowd control, panic prevention in public; Arouse from fear paralysis or disassociation spell; Prevent or combat emotional overload; Get partner out of an upsetting situation; Assist partner to leave an area by finding an exit; Medication reminder; Bring Medications and drink; and Reducing hyper-vigilance.

The dog is trained to help me cope and work with all my issues, but how would it know if I was in a fear paralysis or disassociation spell. Half the time I don't know when it is happening or when I am in one.

"The training is done, the next week and a bit is to help Hardy know you so he will always be able to help you," Christian added.

"Thank you," I smile.

"You are very welcome. I just want to help, Anastasia."

" I know."

We spend the next five hours with Hardy and his trainers, we get to know each other and the last hour it was just Hardy and me in the backyard. He is a great dog, and who knows but this could help. We can't be sure about anything, just that we can try and try again. I didn't want to leave him but Christian says that they will be over with him in the morning for six hours and I'm happy again.

We drive to Elliot and Kate's, Maia has been there most of the day with her cousins. Ava is over in her eight month pregnant glory. She is having a little boy who is due near the end of september, she is living with Jude in the same building as Elliot and Kate two floors down. This way she has all the support of family but the couple life she deserves with Jude. Christian and I lived three five floors below Grace and Carrick when we were home and not in Boston for his schooling, it really helped when they liked me.

Maia runs to us when we walk in, explaining her day and what she has heard in sign language which I am getting quite good at. I think they don't expect her to be able to hear since her hearing aids are out, the little monkey is keeping it a secret. Something she says makes Christian pissed and he storms further into the penthouse to find Elliot and Kate, they go into the office and I can hear him yelling at them.

"Hey Auntie Ana, how are you?" Jacob smiles.

"I'm good, how is your summer vacation Jake?"

"Great, I am taking this military camp this month up in Newport which I am really excited about. It's just different and I like that. Plus it gets me away from Mom and Ava who are both annoyingly hormonal and Rachel who keeps us up all night."

"That is really exciting, why did you decide to sign up for that?"

"I figured if Noah could follow his heart and do art school I could do what I want and go for the army. I want to be a Navy SEAL."

"Aim high, fly higher. My dad, Ray, he was a Marine and that is what he always told me. Keep that in mind Jake."

"I will, thanks. Can I ask you something?"

"Always."

"When's your due date?"

"January 11th."

He nods and walks away, turning back to look at me before joining his brother in front of the television. Maia clings onto my arm when Christian storms back into the room, Kate and Elliot are close behind but they look like their tail is between their legs.

"Family dinner is tonight at our house, call Luke and Dad because everyone has to be there and no one can excuse themselves from this," Christian bellowed.

I follow Christian out, he scooped up Maia for a quicker escape. The drive to the apartment is long and included calls to a catering company, security and the Taylor's who were at home. The last call he made was to Noah who agreed to be home by for the family dinner although he already knew what it was about and the truth.

Everyone is in the penthouse by six forty five, standing around waiting for something. Mia could go into labour at any moment so she is made to sit and stay that way by pretty much everyone in the room. Rachel rolls now and can get into the crawling position but does not crawl yet. She is a fast roller though.

"Everyone here has made their own assumptions, I can stand here and say all assumptions are wrong and they are really starting to piss me off. Anastasia and I are expecting a baby, to be correct we are expecting babies. We are expecting triplets in the winter, identical's and a single according to Erica because of the sacs of something. All assumptions stop now, and whoever started to plant the doubt in every head needs to step forward and face the consequences. I'm done, we're supposed to be family and clearly someone here does not feel that way," Christian announced.

Everyone is looking between Christian and myself, tears are breaching some eyes but Grace just looks stunned and guilty. Christian notices and quietly pulls her aside while we bring everyone else to the dining room to sit and wait for them to come back from his office. I get apologies from Kate, Mia, Luke and Elliot while all the kids seem oblivious to the issues we were all having.

Dinner is quiet, Christian is fuming while no one makes a move to try a conversation. Gail walks in with my new prescriptions, Christian takes them and hands them to me one at a time, watching me take them. I don't argue and I think he was expecting that.

"I thought prenatal vitamins were taken in the morning," Mia said.

"They're not prenatal's," Christian growled.

Everyone was gone by ten, before everyone left Christian announced that Grace and Carrick would be moving to Seattle to do the stuff he wants for at least six months, and that they would be leaving this weekend. I can't believe he has banished his parents to the other side of the country. He use to idolize them, they were his heroes.

Getting ready for bed he is silent, I think he may be guilty or have some regrets to sending his parents away but he can always bring him back and send someone else. I can't wait to go to bed because Hardy is being brought over in the morning. The excitement over that is the best feeling in the world. I can't wait to see what Noah and Maia think of him.

"Do the kids know about the dog?" I ask.

"Yes, we have been training him for two months and the first month the kids worked with the trainers so they know the rules with him and they are okay with him. Mouse is the one who picked him, Noah wanted to get a German Shepherd or Saint Bernard. I thought you would like the lab, plus he already was named Hardy so it seemed to fit perfectly with you," He smiled.

"Thank you," I blush.

He looks over at me and smirks, "Is Kitten horny?"

"Yes sir," I look down.

He pounces on me, I fall back on the bed but his body never hits mine. The smile he's wearing is reflecting in his eyes, he's really happy now. He kisses me deep, there is no battle for dominance in which he always wins. His hands roam my body and my core is dripping, he has barely done anything and I can feels my walls spasming as I am about to cum. FUCK!


	16. Chapter 16

CPOV

I'm up at five so that I'm ready for when Amy arrives with Hardy. Ana needs to be up at seven so she is ready for the day and can take her pills at seven thirty, so in reality it is the first real test with Hardy and his training. I'm ready at six thirty, tell Gail and Taylor whats happening so they're not alarmed. Amy arrives with Hardy at six fifty, this way we can run down the schedule today which is mellow.

"Who is first up normally?" Amy asks.

"Gail and Jason," I motion to the Taylor's.

"Will one of them be setting out Mrs. Grey's medication packs?" She holds out two water bottles with a yellow pouch and blue pouch attached to them. "I want whoever to do this come with me to the kitchen so that Hardy knows who places the water bottle, where it will be and if it is not there who to get."

"Gail or myself will do that," I say.

The three of us go to the kitchen and stand by the counter, Gail's no-go zone for me because the last time I was in the kitchen I blew up the microwave. Amy shows us the bottles with pouches again.

"Blue is for night, yellow for morning and he knows that. Night meds have a lower dose then the morning ones and Hardy knows which bottle to grab. He has a cellphone made for these types of dogs in his harness, it alerts him when to wake her up, when she needs her meds and he is able to call 911 if it ever comes to that."

Five beeps come from his harness and we watch Hardy run to the master bedroom, whenever Ana has been out with Maia or myself we have had Amy bring Hardy over so he knows the apartment really well already. The three of us join Taylor in the dining room where he has the wireless monitor set up so we can watch what is happening.

Hardy tromps into the master bath and switches on the shower with the special handles we installed last week, then he continues into the bedroom and tries to wake Ana up. The thing with Ana is that she is not a morning person, never has been. He is having a hard time waking her and we trained him to not get up on the beds or couches unless Ana asks him to come up with a signal she does not yet know. He licks and nuzzles her face, the poor dog looks frustrated and Amy and I share an amused look. When Ana finally wakes she does not look happy until she notices Hardy, her face lights up with pure joy and excitement. He pushes her into the bathroom and into the shower. I move the monitor so others can't watch my wife strip and lather herself up in soap. Hardy runs out to us, through to the bathroom and runs back to the bathroom with the water bottle and yellow pouch. He sets it on the vanity then waits at the door of the shower for her to finish.

At seven twenty he turns off the shower and waits for Ana to dry off, blow dry her hair and take her meds. Like I knew she would she tries to walk away from her meds but Hardy barks and blocks her exit, he pushes her back to the vanity where she has no choice other then to take the meds in order to get out and get dressed. She looks between the water bottle/pouch and the dog five times before reaching for them. Good lord I love this dog, she takes her meds and they both walk into the bedroom then closet where there are no camera.

When Ana and Hardy walk out and into the living room she is dressed in jeans, AC/DC t-shirt, and red all-stars. Her hair is pulled up into a high pony tail which swings back and forth with each step. Her eyes bore into me with one of the most fierce glares I have seen from her.

'What's wrong?" I attempt not to laugh.

"It's not even eight Christian!" She shrieks.

"I know, but Emily said that meds will be taken at seven thirty, morning and night because that is what we trained Hardy for."

"But it's so EARLY!"

"Kitten," I warn.

She pouts but follows me through to the kitchen where Gail and Amy are chatting, Taylor has vanish but is doing what he does which we always benefit from. We eat a balanced breakfast, another thing that Emily said Ana could benefit from. Balanced meals at scheduled times, apparently a set schedule works really well with those who have mental health troubles.

The kids are still asleep, Maia is the first to wake up and zombie walk out and to the breakfast bar where she takes her seat. She is dressed in one of my t-shirts which goes halfway down her shins, and thank god Ava brushed out and braided the rats nest yesterday when Maia was at Elliot's. It takes Maia till she is finished her breakfast and taking her plate to the sink to rinse off does she notice Hardy sitting at Ana's feet.

Noah races out of his room when he hears Maia screeching, he's clearly not impressed that the blood curdling screams are just because of a dog. Ana's not happy either, Kitten wants to be back in bed.

My phone rings at the same time as the house phone, Gail answers that one while Ana watches me answer mine. She watches intently which I find adorable.

"Christian!" Mia screams, she's in labor. " You… hospital… NOW!"

"We'll be there in twenty," I laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I would never dream of it, Sassy."

I hang up, apparently Luke was on the house phone so we need to move fast. Maia and Noah run to get dressed, we all brush our teeth and grab bags of stuff that we probably won't need but take anyway. Amy is coming with us with Hardy, not on the schedule but it will open up situations we may not have thought about before hand.

When we get to the hospital and on the correct floor everyone else is already there, a private waiting room barely enough to hold our family. Maia and Noah run and join their cousin's while Kitten, Amy and I join the adults.

"Who's dog?" Dad asks.

"Ana's," I say through clenched teeth.

"Why do you have a dog in a hospital?" Mom frowns.

I roll my eyes to the heavens, this is the last thing that we need today is Mom and Dad to pick at everything I do more. They piss me off again and the next place I am sending them is Antarctica in the winter.

"He's a service dog, trained to be in this type of environment so he's good. I train many dogs who work as therapy dogs in hospitals, hospice centres and pediatric wards. Hardy knows not to bark or get in the way, I take my job seriously," Ana answers.

"Why does Ana need a service dog?" My mother just can't stop.

My mother really can't get off of our case. Last night when I regretted my decision to send my parents to Seattle to do the work I was going to do I thought she had learned. Clearly I hold to much faith in my mother and she is not the person I thought she was, we just don't need her negativity.

Mia stupidly decided to birth her twins naturally, but all her other kids have usually ended in being emergency c-sections, so I do not agree with this course of action but Mia is Luke's responsibility and he holds the final call.

Amy grabs my attention and I look over at Ana and Hardy who are sitting in the far corner of the room away from all adults and children. Ana's eyes are slightly glazed over but Hardy gathers her attention and she never fully falls into one of her spells, she doesn't freak out of flashback. We definitely have hope here for the future, this is really something out. Her attention begins to drift back into her mind but all Hardy has to do is whimper and then lick her hand. Ana asks to take a walk with Hardy so I surrender her to Amy, Reynolds and Hardy. I have faith in that team that she will be okay and come back in one piece.

Right now Ana prefers to be away from our family, especially my parents. She has a good reason for it but it is upsetting to watch. She used to love my parents almost as much as they loved her, always wanted to be with them to learn from them. Everything has changed here and no one seems to have a good reason for it.

Luke calls me into the room once Ana has left with her team, I've been in the room for each of Mia's births. We are the closest sibling set in the family, close emotionally and mentally not in age.

I sit in a chair by her head, she clings to my hand as another contraction hits her. Holy shit, I think she could break my hand.

"Christian, I am sorry for how I've treated Ana. I was just listening to what mom was saying to us when you weren't around," Mia groans.

"It's okay Sassy, I know. I don't blame you, I blame mom. Just, be good to Ana from now on please."

"C, is she stable?"

"Yes."

"Good. Do you have your answers yet?"

"I'm getting them slowly."

"Why she ran?"

"I think I finally get it. I understand more at least because of Ana and her psychiatrist Emily. They have taken time to explain a lot to me."

"Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"Call Dr. Greene… Erica… Something's wrong…" Mia's voice faded.

I hit the call button multiple times and three nurses and Erica rush into the room, no idea what they are saying with they're talking about in their doctor language. Suddenly we are rushing down the hall to the OR for another emergency c-section. Mia knows how to get all the attention on her. Luke and I change into scrubs and scrub in with a couple nurses before entering the OR which is already prepped and ready to go. We sit at her head although she is out cold, we know we were there. I hope that someone has told our parents what's happening, otherwise we are all in trouble. Luke is white, we've never seen this before and now we are facing this with my baby sister.

"She's going to be okay, Luke," I smile.

"How do you know that?" He asks.

"Because there is no way Mia is leaving this world silently, she is going to go out kicking and screaming when she does."

We both laugh lightly, stopped when we hear a baby cry. Both of us look over the partition to see Erica hand her off to a nurse.


	17. Chapter 17

APOV

I walked off with Amy, the dog trainer, and Hardy down the street to a small square with grass and benches. It was rather nice, although still in the busy city. Grace hates me and I don't know how much more I can take of it. Amy hands me a ball so I can play fetch with Hardy, I'm so in the moment that I don't see her walk up but I can feel her.

"If God himself told me you were going to go back to _him_ and fall pregnant again I would have called him a liar," Carla sneers.

"Mom? Wa- what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Do you not want me here?" She snaps. "I am your mother, Anastasia."

"Sorry, ma'am. It's not what I meant, you just hate New York because of how busy it is."

"I miss you, we want you back with us."

"But I'm married now, I have a family and I'm pregnant. I can't leave mama, I have too much here."

"Do you care about me at all, Anastasia? What about your father? Your brother? I own you, I made you and I don't care about the legal slip of paper that says you are married to him. You. Are. Mine."

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry. I never meant to anger you or show you any disrespect. I'll do as you say, no closet please."

I bow my head and she takes my hand to lead me away, I can hear some sort of commotion in the area around me but I don't look up to see. The sounds are too muddled anyway so I don't know what is real or in my head.

When Hardy nuzzles and licks my free hand I know and understand that this is wrong, I can't leave with her. Large, familiar arms wrap around my waist and am held in place by my husband. No clue how he got here, why he is here, or how he knew something was wrong. No matter how hard mom pulls on my arm I won't budge.

"No talking Kitten," Christian whispers, I nod.

"Come now Anastasia, don't resist because it won't do you any good. I'm not afraid to punish you at the hotel," Mom huffs.

"She's not going anywhere with you. Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm her mother and you're not her husband. We had her declared incompetent when she ran from you the last time. We're in charge of her and always will be."

"Ana is going nowhere with you, and if I see you within a mile of her ever again. No if I hear about you ever being in the same state as her again, I will kill you and your husband. She is much better then now," Christian growls. "Come Kitten, let's go spend time with our new nephews, fraternal twins."

When Christian turns me into his body and away from mom, so we can walk back comfortably I notice he is in black scrubs. Christian looks like a doctor and I can't help but giggle at the thought of Doctor Christian whilst we meander down the street.

 _I said no, and no is a bad word in our house. He put me in the closet a long time ago and my stomach hurts like daggers because I am so hungry. My mouth is as dry as Death Valley, and I can't help but wonder if it is day or night. I should never have said no, just lay down and take it. Always just lay down and take everything they have to give. I don't want it no more. No more. No more. No more. I hate the closet, it always means darkness, starvation and dehydration._

 _"Please sir, please let me out. I'll be a good girl, I will. I promise I'll be a good girl, I'll be your good girl," I shout so maybe someone will hear._

 _"Shut up you little worm, I only want silence coming from that closet even if it means you're dead or have passed out," Mom snarls._

 _"I'll be a girl girl, I can be a good girl. No Ana, no you're a bad girl. A very bad girl, only bad girls wind up in the closet. Only bad people deserve this life, not good people. I'm a bad person, a horrible person who deserves horrible things," I whisper to myself. "I'm so tired… no sleeping…sleeping is bad."_

Hardy is licking my hand, whimpering as he nuzzles my thigh. I look at him then around at where I am, a hospital waiting area that I don't remember arriving in. I don't remember getting to the hospital. Shit, was I saying any of that out loud? Emily is standing by the door so I must have really been out of it.

"They're in the works of processing a restraining order I just filed against Carla, Jack and Stephan that prohibits them from leaving their state without filing a travel plan with their lawyers and our lawyers so they will not be able to be in the same state or country as you. You're fully safe and protected now," Christian says.

"I'm sorry Christian, how long was I out of it? Is Mia okay? You said nephews, right? Aren't they like a month early, are they okay? I'm so, so sorry for dazing out. I swear I didn't know that she was coming out here or anything. If I knew I swear I would have told you. I didn't mean to, I promise!"

"Ana, stop apologizing. It's okay," Emily scolds. "The medications are working but will take more time for the full effect."

"How did you know where I was? That I needed you?" I ask Christian.

"Hardy called me," He shrugged. I gaped at him, the dog? "He has a phone with four buttons, programmed with four numbers: 9-1-1, me, Emily and Taylor. He called me, I tracked his chip to get to you. Hardy is a brilliant dog."

That's really cool and creepy, do I have any freedom anymore? If I go Christmas shopping Christian will know where I go and by extension what I'm getting. He just ruined all of his own surprises, and to think that I even considered throwing that man any surprise parties in the future. That man… he'll be the death of me. I was going to say he will drive me mad but I am already there.

Emily leaves and we go to Mia's room, there are two neonatal bassinets by the far wall, Mia is awake and does not look like she just gave birth two hours prior. C-section or not, that girl has major healing abilities. Kate and Luke are bottle feeding the new members of the family, I wish it was January so we could be in this situation and that the babies are ours.

Emily keeps reminding us that I am at a very high risk of developing postpartum depression or psychosis, that maybe I was undiagnosed and that is what caused me to to run last time. Really what caused me to run last time was fear, fear and…

"Ana, we were hoping you would be the godparent to these two? Charlie Alexander Sawyer and Vito Bennett Sawyer," Mia asks.

"Why me? I thought…"

"You're family Ana. One of the most important people, if not the most important person in Christian's life. Christian is my person and by extension you are too. So will you? Please? Pretty please with a cherry and sprinkles?"

"Mia, the physical appearance of the please changes nothing," Christian smirks.

"Of course, I would be honoured Mia," I beam.

"Fantastic! Now Christian, I'm hungry and I don't want any of this hospital crap. Could you send someone for real food?" Mia is definitely feeling better.

Luke comes to me with one of the boys swaddled up in a green blanket that matches the baby's emerald green eyes. I carefully take the precious bundle and rock him in my arms until he is asleep, Charlie Alexander. I sit back in a chair, not letting the little boy go. He is only five pounds, barely. By next year I will have babies of my own.

Elliot and Kate took all the kids plus Jude back to their place for a terrace sleepover; however, with the amount of sugar that Elliot manages to provide behind Kate's back I doubt that there will be much sleep.

A nurse puts the babies in their separate incubators and I go out in the hallway to wait for Christian to say his goodbyes and set up security with Mia, Luke, Charlie and Vito. Amy left with Hardy a couple hours ago so tonight it will just be Christian and myself. Thank the Lord, I have been wanting to jump him all day.

Grace walks over from the main waiting area to where I am, she could go anywhere in the hospital and she comes to me. Her face is grim, unsettling and makes me want to run even more, the last thing I need.

"Can we talk?"

NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO.

"Of course, Grace," I try to smile

We walk into an empty room just down the hall, I sit on the bed with my head bowed to show respect to her and because of fear, more for fear.

"What are you plotting at?" Grace inquired.

"Nothing," I state.

"You left and came back after ten years. We gave you everything when you were with us. We accepted you into our home and families without knowing a thing about you and then you just run!"

"I couldn't help it!" I shout.

"Like hell, you could have stayed!"

"I couldn't. None of you understand what I've gone through or what I'm going through. I didn't understand back then, I was scared so I listened to them. I listened to the voices and shadows that knew all my fears, stuffed me full of doubts and scared the shit out of me. I was so scared, and not of Christian, the wedding or even my babies, but I was scared of myself. I kept listening to the voices more and more, and I was scared would hurt them or Christian physically so I ran. Be happy I did because three months later I was only listened to the voices and shadows, all the way to the point where I stabbed my step-brother and myself. I was committed for nine months, I'm better now and I am back now for good. I am here for my family," I rant and shout, taking a deep calming breath before continuing. "You hate me, I get it but I still love you and Carrick. I still look up to you. Hate me, I don't care because I hate me too, but stop torturing Christian. Stop hurting him because of me, just stop taking it out on everyone else because it is not just me who is suffering but your children and grandchildren as well."

I get up and bolt for the door for a dramatic exit but instead am confronted with a wall of muscle that is my husband, he stops me and holds onto me.

"Now you have to ambush her when I'm occupied elsewhere mother?" He growls.

"How much did you hear, Christian?" I whimper.

"Silence Kitten. Do I get an answer mother?"

"I needed answers Christian, she doesn't speak to me or any of us when you're around. It seemed like the only way," Grace defends.

"Because she's scared of you!" Christian thunders. "You haven't been kind, welcomed her in or do anything but criticize the girl!"

I curl into him and hold onto him, Christian is my lifeline and he just heard things that I haven't even talked to Emily about yet. I just wanted Grace to understand. Christian bellows out in Italian, I stay silent and Grace starts to cry. We're a mad house. I look a little past Christian and start to giggle, Taylor walked in and slowly backs out immediately as if we are wild animals about to pounce.

Christian pulls me through the hospital and to the vehicle Taylor has on stand-by. The forty-five minute drive back to the penthouse in rush hour is silent and awkward. I know he wants to ask questions and he is being nice by not asking them right now.

Gail has dinner ready and set out for us when we walk in, it still is a pleasant surprise for me when this occurs whereas it is normal and expected for Christian. The meal is some french meat dish, yummy beef plate with steamed vegetables that is fancy (all that in french because things sound nice and classy in french).

"Kitten, is it true what you told my mother? The voices and shadows?" He finally asked.

"Yes, I didn't want you to know. I thought you would look at me differently," I confess.

"All better now?"

"Getting there. I haven't had any visual or auditory hallucinations in four years. I had to leave for my piece of mind and your's and the children's safety."

"I think that I finally understand now, and I could never look at you differently. You keep showing that you're one of the strongest people that I know."

I squirm and blush at his words, the fact that his words can make me dripping wet and needy says a lot about the stage of pregnancy that I am in. Maybe I am a couple weeks further along then the doctors think, multiple babies and the size of my stomach and breasts.

"Kitten, I want you naked and waiting downstairs in the play room in one hour. Two french braids please," Christian smirks.

"Sounds great, Babe," I smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note: be prepared for a time jump when more then a few things change in the** **lives of our favourite couple. I hope y'all are enjoying the story and I am loving the comments. Private Message me in you have an questions. Reviews, keep them coming because I love them all. Thanks you guys. XOX -Gray**


	18. Chapter 18

**|-||-||-|THREE MONTHS LATER |-||-||-|**

APOV

I have been having stomach cramps all day and I know it can't be the babies because it is two months too early. They are not ready yet, I'm not ready yet. I walk Maia down to the parking garage where our security is waiting to drive her to work, Christian and I do it together sometimes but he is down in Miami dealing with something that I did not listen too. I was not interested in going and Christian doesn't want me flying around or travelling anyway, not until I give birth, the house we are building is complete and we move to Stamford, Connecticut. Grace and Carrick don't know that we are building and moving out of the city. I want my kids to have a low key life and have a yard. I also want a yard for Hardy, the best dog ever.

Maia hugs me before running to the car, I miss Noah but he will be back in a month for winter break. He sends us crates of artwork every two weeks which I love. I bought a gallery that is going to be all my son's work by the time he gets back, it's one of his presents.

Back upstairs I stumble into the apartment, maybe it is my appendix. I fall onto the sofa where Hardy comes to lick my face, Gail comes over with orange juice and Advil. We all are really tired and worried while Christian is gone, we are all trying to fill in for him in all of his sections. It's hard work.

"Gail, can you please call Erica and see if she can come here?" I shout not knowing where she is. "I don't know what's wrong but I think it's important."

"Of course Anastasia, don't worry about it," Gail answers.

I can tell Hardy knows that something is wrong, then when I feel as though I just wet myself I move my hand between my legs and when I pull it back to look at it there is a lot of blood. Hardy starts barking, I am screaming and Gail is on the phone with someone but before I know it Gordon, my bodyguard, is carrying me down to the vehicle and we are blazing through the city to the hospital where Erica and Emily are waiting at the emergency bay. Gordon lifts me onto a gurney and they wheel me in.

"Ana, breathe. Gail called Christian and we have contacted the rest of the family, Noah is going to be picked up in one of the jet's and Maia is with Bryant who is driving her here. Breathe, stay calm and it will be okay," Emily cooed.

"I want Christian," I cry out in pain.

Hardy is following Emily while they wheel me somewhere in this fucking place. They cut me out of the three thousand dollar sundress I chose to wear today before examining down under and bringing over the ultrasound machine.

" One of the babies is crowning, call the NICU and say we will have one possibly three very pre-mature babies on the way up. I want to have a surgical kit on standby and they need to have incubators here yesterday," Erica starts to order around to people then looks at me. "Ana, don't push yet, we need to figure out what is happening."

"Push?" I groan, starting to push.

"No! Don't push!" Emily exclaims.

Kate runs into the room with Elliot, thank fuck someone I know and trust is here. Kate comes and takes my hand while Elliot pulls out his phone and FaceTime's Christian, I can see his worried face and I smile.

"Kitten, we are in air and I will be there in about three hours. I wish I could be there sooner but you have Kate and Elliot with you and I know that everyone there will take excellent care of you," Christian panicked.

"I love you Christian, please hurry," I whimper.

"Stay strong, Kitten. I'll be there soon."

"Christian?"

"Yes, Anastasia?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

My body is in control and I start to push, fuck whatever is happening it is much worse then when I had Maia and Noah. I can see Erica yelling at people, maybe even me but I can't hear anything over the pain. Kate is squeezing my hand as much as I am squeezing hers and it helps to keep me in the moment.

The piercing noise of a tiny baby cry lifts the fog and I look around, Erica hands the baby to the neonatal team who look it over and wheel it away in the incubator. Passing by I can see the small size that is hidden behind all the wires and tubes.

"Dr. Greene?" Kate asks. "Are the others coming?"

"It looks like they are stable, but it looks like you will be staying in the hospital for a while. We will take you up to a more comfortable room but I am going to do everything I can to keep those two still where there are, see if we can get them to develop more," Erica explains.

"Was it baby A, B or C?" I ask.

Christian and I found out the genders a month ago after a long deliberation whether to do it or not. We didn't want to tell anyone and I want to wait for Christian to announce it, Erica understands that.

"Baby A, just keep B and C safe. Rest Ana, you have been through a lot this morning and it is not even noon yet."

I fall back into the bed, as soon as my eyes close I'm out. A dreamless and empty sleep that is not really restful but is kind of restorative. When I wake Maia and Noah or seated on a little window seat and Christian is seated at the end of my bed. I'm in one of his t-shirts and my running shorts. As to who dressed me, I have no idea and may never know.

"Mommy?" Maia mumbles.

"I'm okay… Christian, it's baby A. I want to know where they took A, I want to see him. Please I need to," I cry.

"I'll see what I can do," he smiles, relieved. "God, Kitten. You really know how to scare me, you will be the inevitable death of me."

I reach over and pull him to me to kiss him, when I pull back I look at him and smirk.

"Only if it is by orgasm," I giggle.

He shakes his head then gets out of the bed, walking out of the room. Maia climbs onto the bed and snuggles in next to me, she is unusually silent but I don't really blame her. She was probably terrified when she heard what was happening. Noah comes and sits at my feet, his cheeks are tears stained. My compassionate little boy, well maybe he is not so little anymore.

"Are you okay?" Noah asks.

"As good as I can be, but everything will be okay. I will be in the hospital until the others are born but that is to keep me and the babies okay. If you want to go back to school you can, we can Skype every night if you want," I smile, god I am so tired.

"I don't want to leave you," He looks down.

"It's okay, Noah. You need to focus on your education, both of you do. You will be back for Thanksgiving next week, then winter break is three weeks later. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Is it a sister?" Maia asks.

"I think you will have to wait and find out with everyone else," I tease.

"But why! Do you know what this is doing to me! The waiting is killing me. Killing me! I want to know. Please. Please. PLEEEAASSEEE!"

My daughter is strangely like her Aunt Mia, the passion she is putting into her case is adorable. With everyone in her life that could possibly influence her personality it just had to be a mix of her father and Mia.

Christian walks in with three nurses, Erica and a doctor I have never seen before. They are wheeling in the incubator, placing it right next to the bed. Christian picks Maia up and holds her back. There aren't as many tubes as there were before, I think that's a good thing.

"Everyone, meet Jeremiah Abraham Grey. Born on November 17th at 9:43 a.m, weighing in at two pounds, eight ounces. He will need to remain in the incubator and hospital for a few months, until the expected due date so he is healthy, but you can reach in and touch him," Christian beams. "Kitten, this is our son."

I reach out, slide my hand into one of the holes and place my pinky in his little hand. My son, he is so small and precious. Realization sets in when I look at him, we have triplets who have different birthdays. That is going to be an interesting one to explain to everyone who asks. Maybe it will be good, they will have some independence and won't always be grouped together.

"I love you, Jair. My baby boy," I whisper.

"Does this mean I am finally no longer your baby boy anymore?" Noah smirks.

"You will always be my baby, Noah," I never take my eyes off of Jair. "Always."

"I didn't want a brother," Maia pouts.

Christian sends her out of the room, probably to one of the numerous family members in the waiting area wanting to know more of what is happening. Erica checks my pulse and looks me over as best as she could with people in the room.

"Can I breast feed him?" I ask.

"Not yet, he is too small for that but you can pump and provide breast milk that way, we can also store it in case the others come prematurely as well," She explains.

"When will I be able to hold him?"

"A couple weeks when he is older and stronger, premature babies aren't as fragile as we make it seem but it's for their health as much as yours. You need to relax."

 **THREE WEEKS LATER**

I finally get to hold Jeremiah today, Erica promised this to me and I need it. I have been in the hospital for three weeks, loaded up with medications and have been tilted upside down in bed for hours on end to stop and prevent labor. Meanwhile Christian has been wearing himself thin with every business dealing possible. Hardy lives with me at the hospital which is nice but I don't even get to take him on walks. Severe cabin fever, so now being able to hold Jair. I have never been more excited in my life, well that is probably a lie.

Erica wheels in the incubator with Christian right on her tail, we agreed that I would hold onto him first. It is really important to me and they can all see that. Christian walks around the bed and settles in beside me.

"We are going to do some skin to skin contact, take your shirt off and we can place a light blanket over both of you," Erica instructs.

I sit up more instead of leaning back at a seventy-five degree angle. Christian pulls my shirt off over my head, she had to have discussed this with Christian for him to be this okay with him. Especially since he is the one removing my shirt.

Erica picks up Jair as I lean back into the bed, she places him on my chest then Christian places my silk sheets over my body and out tiny son's. There is a tiny diaper on him, smallest size but is big on him. He is four pounds even now, and I am thrilled and nervous about the other two. Jair lets out a small cry before settling against my breast, over my heart. I look at Christian who looks almost as happy as I am.

"I will always protect you," I coo. "Your father and I will always be there and protect you from everything this world has to offer."

"I wish he had hair so we knew more of who he looked like," Christian jokes.

"Well, he has your eyes so I'm guessing he will look like you."

"Maybe, we still need middle names for the other two."

"I know, but choosing the first names were hard enough!"

"Lets look into your heritage, choose a name that way. What is your ethnic background?"

"Hell if I know," I laugh, startling Jeremiah to cry. I stroke his back until he quiets down again. "I think there is Russian, Serbian, Italian, British and maybe even German, we never discussed it in my family."

"Okay, well we will scratch out Italian and British and look at other names for those other ones. It will be good."

I roll my eyes while his back is turned to grab paper and a pen, he chuckles.

"Be thankful for the fact you are out of commission till pretty much February because your attitude is getting you into trouble."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie, you're rolling your eyes."

I giggle and he kisses my cheek, we begin to write down name ideas. I can't wait till I can leave the hospital.


	19. Chapter 19

**|-||-| THREE WEEKS LATER |-||-|**

CPOV

New Years Eve, one of the busiest days in New York City and the day I hate the most. Elliot and Luke have Noah and Maia down in Times Square with all of my other nieces and nephews over the age of seven. We are having our own little gathering at the penthouse without Ana, all of the Capo's families are here celebrating. My parents are in town and are here, the only reason being is because Ana is not and my mom has a shit tonne to say on that topic. Mia slapped out mother, hard, when she overheard the bullshit she was spreading amongst guests.

I have my mother and father in my office, trying to get to the bottom of everything. My dad is almost as upset as I am over everything that we have been hearing. She won't admit to what she was telling people so I have Mia asking everyone and telling them that my mom just has it out for my wife.

"Grace, this is getting ridiculous. I would go as far to say as you are delusional, Ana keeps proving that she is getting better, trying and is here for our son and grandchildren but you just cannot accept that. Christian, I'll handle this since I don't want to make a spectacle of the situation. I will continue to work in Seattle but I think I will send mom to Swinder in Montana, see if they can sort something out," Dad explains.

"I'm not allowing you to admit me to a psychiatric clinic!" Mom argues. "It will tarnish my reputation in the Family and my work."

"You caused this for yourself," I frown. "Call me next week, dad. We'll move forward from there, once this situation is taken care of."

"Of course, thank you for having us here. Say hello to Ana for me, I hope she is well. I will book a flight, the soonest possible," Dad says.

I show them to the elevators and go back to the party, Mia runs over to me with my cell phone. How the hell did she get her hands on that? I take it from her hand and whoever is on the other end is muted out by the screaming. I look at the Caller ID, **_E. Greene_** , the woman screaming bloody murder is Kitten.

"Christian, she is in labor and seeing as they are ten days from the predicted due date we aren't going to stop it. Get here as fast as you can," Erica announces.

"I'll be there hopefully before they arrive."

I hang up without saying goodbye, waving over Kate, Mia, Taylor and Gail, the group of us are heading down to the cars, allowing Taylor to drive like a maniac so we get there in time. I am letting the kids be, they're having fun with their cousins.

We arrive at the hospital at eleven thirty, Ana is in the midst of a contraction and is using swears that I have never heard escape her mouth before. I laugh and join her, taking her hand in mine. Baby B is born before midnight and Baby C is born after, our family is all here now. Ana is wiped tired, but they bring Noah into the room and the others are placed in their own bassinets along the wall. I give the nurses the little outfits we had custom made for them. They are each assigned their own colour so I don't mix them up. We let Ana nap for two hours, we have enough milk stored so we don't have to wake her. When she wakes she smiles at me.

"Can I see them?" She croaks.

A nurse rolls over all three bassinets so Ana can look in at them, the smile on her face could light up NYC for a month. I'm not worried about her, she is so healthy now mentally and physically. We don't need to worry, and we still have Hardy here with us in case she slips.

"Kitten, our daughters. Canaan Stana Grey, born at 11:56 p.m, December 31st and weighs five pounds six ounces. Wyatt Troian Grey, born at 12:13 a.m, January 1st and weighs five pounds four ounces. Jeremiah is the biggest because we weighed him tonight and he is six pounds, nine ounces," I smile at her.

A series of giggles erupt from Ana, she turns to look up at me with her big blue eyes that are filled with joy and hope.

"Our triplets have three different birthdays in three different months," She laughs.

I never even thought of that, I start laughing too while watching her touch and stroke each of our babies hands, feet and heads. Elliot, Luke, Mia and Kate come into the room and look really confused. They don't know when they were born specifically but everyone looks dead tired but I don't blame them, it is barely cracking four in the morning.

"What's so funny?" Luke asks.

"Three babies, one pregnancy, three different months, three different birthdays," I laugh.

We all look around at each other, the room erupting with laughter until all three are not happy with the adults outburst. I take my little man while Ana takes Canaan who is in yellow, Mia takes Wyatt in pink. I can't help but wonder how each of them will turn out in a few years of the far future.

Later in the afternoon Maia and Noah come by with sugar hang overs, it is kind of adorable. Maia makes hers worse when she realizes she has two sisters, they only last for a couple hours before Gail picks them up to take them home. Noah has to pack because he returns to school in three days while Maia has all her homework that she has put off over break. Erica says that by the end of the week Ana and the three musketeers will be home after all this time.

Our house will be ready by March, three more months and we will be primarily living in Stamford, Connecticut. This house will be great for out family, custom designed and built by Elliot and his legitimate construction company. We found a huge lot right on the water, worth a pretty penny but fully worth it.

I watch Ana fall asleep before I go home to be with the kids, we figure that someone needs to be home with them and Mia is here with Ana so I have some piece of mind. We're going to be so busy for the next couple years with three little ones but it will be worth it. I have spent ten years watching my brother and sister have families and multiple kids but my kids grew up and I was left with only my two independent children. I hope that these kids take their time when growing up, no rushing.

The next morning I wake up and rush to the hospital to see my wife and kids, who were all awake when I got there and she was breast feeding. I had no idea that it watching my wide breast feed my kids could be such a turn on. I walk to her bed and wait for her to look at me before repositioning my hardened cock. Her face flushes pink as she sets Jair into his bassinet, I go over and lock the door, draw the blinds and sit on the edge of them bed, my back to the babies. Ana shifts so she is seated better to unzip my jeans, release my cock and gift me with one of the best blow jobs I have had to date. Once she has finished and swallowed she sits and looks at me with a look of well earned pride.

 **|-|||-||-| SIX YEARS, NINE MONTHS LATER |-||-|||-|**

First day of the second grade for Jair, Canaan and Wyatt; first day of kindergarten for our youngest son Aiden; first day of eleventh grade for Maia; and three weeks till Noah's wedding to Callie. Not busy at all, on top of all of this Ana and I are going into the city to sort out some issues we have been having.

Ana stands at the bottom of the stairs, once everyone had eaten breakfast they ran off to their rooms to get dressed in their uniforms and gather their supplies. Ana and I decided before the triplets started school that they wouldn't wear their uniforms when eating breakfast. No much of a task and hassle for us.

"Maia Eden Hope, Jeremiah Abraham, Canaan Stana, Wyatt Troian, Aiden Ryker all of you need to be downstairs with your bags and shoes on in thirty seconds or you are all grounded for two weeks and I don't care who is the last one. Thirty seconds!" Ana shouts and threatens.

"What's the rush Kitten," I breathe into her ear making her squirm.

"We need to get into the city, I have a couple meetings and you do to. Plus I have a lead on Jose and Luke is helping me with it."

"Rodriguez? Why are you trying to find him?" And why haven't you talked to me about this? I would help if I knew! Infuriating woman.

"Answers and redemption."

Canaan, Wyatt and Aiden run down the stairs ready for school, they run out the door and hopefully get in the car. Maia is next but her hair is a mess, without saying a word she stands in front of me and hands me an elastic and her brush. I quickly french braid her hair before sending her off to the car. Jair doesn't come down at all, Ana and I share a look before I go upstairs to find our son.

Jair is sitting on his bed, his room a disaster zone of toys and clothes. I feel sorry for Gail having to clean this on her first day back. Jair leans against me, wrapping his arms around my mid section as best he can.

"What's up Jair?" I ask.

"I don't want to go back to school. My best friend moved away last year and I am in a different class then Canaan and Wyatt. They get to be in the same class and I am off on my own, it's not fair. Why can't it be the same? They have each other and their friends!" He announces.

"You'll make new friends, and I thought that you would be happy to not be grouped in with your sisters."

"I don't like being grouped with my sisters because technically they are my little sisters but my triplet sisters. I just don't like being alone and left out. You guys leave me out of everything!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and mom, you lie about your work all the time. I googled, you don't run GEH you have a COO/President named Roslyn Bailey who does it all for you so what do you travel for, where do you go when we go to school? Maia and Noah know, but I am grouped with the little kids, I am the oldest of the little kids!"

"Okay, well here is how today is going to go. We are going to go downstairs and get in the car, you will go to school and I will go with your mother and talk to her about all your concerns, and then after dinner you, mom and me will sit down and discuss it like adults. Sound good?" I try to deal with him. "We're already going to be late for your first day."

We race down to the car, Ana is in the driver's seat ready to go. I close the door behind Jair then get in and we race off to their school. I am spending $90,000 dollars on their education this year, they better all do great and get in minimal trouble.

Once they are all dropped off Taylor meets us down the street to switch cars, I prefer to take the Porsche Boxster as often as I can. Ana looks magnificent, her hair is long and she has tanned quite a bit over the summer. We all went to Italy to visit family and cruise around the Mediterranean, the kids had a blast and Ana and I grew closer together.

"Jeremiah has learned that I don't run GEH and is questioning everything about us, like why and where we travel for work. He has also noticed that Mouse and Bug know something more and he is frustrated being out of the loop," I explain to Ana.

I risk a glance at Kitten and she looks like she is about to explode, fuck.


	20. Chapter 20

APOV

"Where do you need to be?" I calmly ask when all I want to do is scream. "I need to be down in the East Village, but my guess is you're going to the Warehouse District or the Lower East. Right?"

"I'm going to be in Harlem actually, Kitten," He gulps.

"Great, we'll drop you off and then I will take the car."

"Kitten, I think we should call someone to drive you. You're upset and I don't feel comfortable with you driving through the city when you're like this."

"Is that and order, _Sir_?" I snap.

He lets out an unusually long breath then says nothing more, my guess is that he thinks that I am pregnant again but I'm not, we haven't had any luck recently. Every time I fall pregnant we miscarry before the end of the first trimester. I can't go through that anymore so I started getting the Depo Shot behind his back, Emily recommended that I start on birth control because it was upsetting my mental health when I was doing so well. I'm pretty sure she meant talk it over with Christian but I went to Erica and told her what Emily said and she didn't question it. If he finds out I am in so much shit.

Fuck, Jair wants to know everything. I mean being that one on his own has always been hard for him but to know everything. Christian and I talked it over when I was pregnant with the triplets that we wouldn't bring them into the world of darkness until they were sixteen. Yeah, nine years and three months too early for Jeremiah. Christian should know this, god I want to kill him right now so I lean back and pout.

"I will have Heller drive you down to where you need to be, I am going to call Emily and book you an appointment for tomorrow. Kitten, your moods are concerning and we don't want you to slip," Christian coos.

I slump further down in my seat, pouting like our six year olds. The drive feels so much longer then it ever has before, my mind travelling at five hundred miles an hour to every bad possibility that could happen.

We pull up outside of a new restaurant that we are building up in Harlem, fitting it for both sides of business. It is inexpensive for the people who will be primarily eating here and looks like a fifties diner, it's our new chain. _Fifties_ , we have at least eight in every city we primarily deal in for both businesses and I love them.

I follow Christian inside to the construction crews, Elliot is there with Jude and Noah who have been working with the construction part of the legal businesses we have. Noah comes over and hugs me, he looks tired but that is what happens when you have a very active four year old daughter.

"You don't have to work Noah," I say.

"I like working, and I am only working when Boston is at school. She was really excited this morning, the little bugger was up at four," He smiles.

"What time did she have to be at school?"

"Eight, Callie wasn't very pleased."

"She is just out of her first trimester, you know that she will be tired dealing with a four year old, pregnant with your second and prepping for the wedding."

"Were you tired?"

"More then you can imagine, just always remember to look out for her, care for her and love all of them."

Christian comes over and joins the little party, hugging our son and ruffing up his hair. I laugh at them, both going after the others hair. It is like their prize possession.

"How is my favourite granddaughter, Boston?" Christian teases.

"Your only one so far, don't put ideas in her head," I scold.

"She's great dad, I want to show you downstairs, Uncle Elliot let me design and work on it with my own little team while him and Jude worked on the main floor and upstairs," Noah smiles, proud of himself. "I also have to talk to you about the shipments that just arrived from Mexico, Peru and Morocco; we have run into some issues with quality and things."

"That's all the new brands of cocaine, I was promised that they were high quality and worth trying by Genovese and Bonanno. Fuck, if they fucking lied!" Christian growled.

"Well, I am new to the cocaine, mostly I need your input but Gia Marano said that it seemed low. I don't know, I liked the loan sharking and weapon's trafficking much better then this. Can I go back?"

"We'll talk later," Christian says, Heller walks up to us. "Heller, take my wife anywhere she wants to go today and don't question her. She will tell me anything and everything if she feels mistreated."

"Of course, Mr. Grey," Heller says.

I follow him out to an awaiting SUV, half an hour from the restaurant to a different restaurant in the East Village where Luke is waiting for me, I don't wait for Heller to let me out I just go and meet Luke. He is smiling when he peaks in my oversized purse to see the weapons I have stashed. Two guns and seven extra clips that are loaded, you can't be to careful.

We sit in one of the back booths, he pulls out a folder from his brief case. It looks like two people having a breakfast work meeting, something we have mastered. Although Christian and I own this restaurant the patrons talk to newspapers and if they don't know who Luke is it can get rumours started. We ran into that issue three years ago and Christian nearly killed Luke.

"What do you have?" I ask once the waitress takes our orders and pours the coffee. "Do you have him or just know where he is?"

"I looks like he is following you. I have had guys intercept his email's, mail and phone calls and he sends photos of you doing everything normal in a day to, well the who is not important. Since he is following you, we know that he always is close and we have a team of thirty on him. Flynn is also reaching out to him, trying to form an alliance. Since we are the ones putting him undercover all the time there is no link to us," Luke explains.

"Right, but Flynn is usually set in with the Irish because he is."

"But Rhian is of hispanic decent, she is the key in and last I heard was that it was working. What do you want us to do once we get him?"

"I don't give a fuck about the time or where I am, call me immediately and get him somewhere no one will find him and where he can't escape from. If you can, try and get him up to the Fifties Diner we have in New Haven, it is far enough from here no one will link it and we don't have anything in New Haven."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"Once I have all my answers I will, Carla and Stephan are clearly still interested in me and I need to protect my family."

"Christian still doesn't know?"

Our waitress returns to top up our coffee's then is right back with our meals. I love the breakfast wraps that they make here and their homemade yogurt, well the recipe is mine so I better love it. I can always tell if they fuck it up and I am never afraid to correct them, the new people always get upset when I correct their recipes but one call to Christian and the manager sorts all that out, every time.

"How was I supposed to tell Christian that when he went to San Diego last winter Jack came here, threatened me and the kids and gave me a letter outlining the plans he had for each member of the family and me? Jose is tipping them off and we need to end that."

"You already killed Jack," Luke teases.

I blush, "I should have done worse, I think he got off really easy. Don't you?"

"You cut off his ears, fingers, toes and dick before you gouged his eyes and slit his throat. What more could you have done?"

"I don't know, that was only my second kill, I just kind of copied what Christian and Elliot did the first time I saw them torture someone. Do we need me for anything else?"

"You're in charge of the girls in Queens, I think we should pay them a surprise visit today because there are some trouble makers."

"There are always trouble makers, Luke. We never have a perfect batch."

"Yeah, well one of them fought back."

You see spit takes in movies and television shows all the time, not once did I expect to do one in person but some bitch thought it was smart enough to fight back, wow. I mean there is stupidity in the world but this cunt must have no self want to live. Luke looks grim, like there is something more that he isn't saying. I wipe my face with the cloth napkin and set everything down on the table.

"Anything else, Sawyer?"

"She used your name, she asked for you."

"What?"

"Come."

We get up and head for the door, our waitress who is clearly very new, tries to stop and ask us to pay; however, one of the older waitresses stops her and lets us leave. That girl better watch herself and learn fast is she wants to keep her job.

Luke and I go on his motorcycle out to Queens, I just told Heller to go back to Christian and tell him that Luke can drive me around. I know that Christian will flip out later but I don't care, he can spank me all he wants I need to do what I do and he needs to work on what he is.

We pull up in front of the warehouse, I hate coming to these places unless I really have to because they stink and are filthy. Especially with the new ones, they are down in the basement where it is filthy and reeks but it is for their training. The more trained they are, the nicer area they get to live in when off duty. The top floor here isn't great but is livable, more so then the basement. The large open area on the main level is for training, they are in the middle of it right now and I can see that there are some fast learners. I wave over Kelley, she is one of the people who overseas everything with her husband.

"Hey Ana, how goes it? You heard about our wild one?" She smiles.

"I'm great, except for this bit of information. Where is she?"

"Come with me."

Luke and I follow her three floors underground where the rooms that the girls occupy are cells with no bed, one toilet, sink and a sleeping bag on the floor with not pillow. These girls need to learn their place, that is what Christian told me when he handed this area more over to me unless I need help. We get to the far end and I can see the girl kneeling in the middle of her cell, hands bound behind her, blindfold on. She has long brown hair, a shade or so darker then mine and is only wearing white cotton panties with holes and a grey tank top.

"You used my name which means you got yourself entrapped by my people on purpose but I want to know how you know me and what you want," I say in my most authoritative voice I can muster. "Talk now."

"Ana, mom is coming for you and they have been sending out spies for years. They are coming in a couple weeks once their gang is organized. They branched off of Jose, he's been helping them set up a huge organization that has at least five thousand people in it at this point. Ana, please listen and remember," The girl pleads.

Kelley unlocks the door and I walk in, Luke tries to stop me but one look makes him step back. The mom look, I have learned that every child and man is victim to it. The look works wonders on Christian and the kids when I am not in the mood for anything.

I pull off her blindfold and she looks up at me, her dark sapphire blue eyes meet my sky blue ones. I rush to untie her hands and hug her tight, even though it means being down on the filthy floor. I take out the extra dress I always carry with me out of my bag and help her take the tank off and pull the dress on. We're both a crying mess.

Leila, my sister. I haven't seen her since we were twelve, we made a deal that if we ever had an opportunity to run that we would take it with our without the other. She ran two and a half years before me. We said to head east, but we must have gone different places because I tried to find her. I have always tried to find her. My sister, twin sister. I don't want to let her go, she seems to be in the same mood because we are clinging tightly to each other.


	21. Chapter 21

CPOV

Noah and I spent the morning discussing the shipments I put him in charge off, talking over all his worries and stuff and we came to the conclusion that he will work with one of the seniors on in that unit so he can learn but he is still in charge. I would rather trust my family then people who can easily betray me for money.

Heller comes back without my wife, saying she told him to and that Luke would drive her around. Then I hear that Luke is travelling around on his bike today and I flip and blame Heller for letting Ana risk her life. The fucker should be happy that I let him live, I don't know who I should be more angry at, Ana or Luke. I think I will just go with both.

My phone rings around one in the afternoon, we need to leave in the next forty five minutes to get back in time to pick the kids up on time from school. Gail can pick them up if we need her to, seeing as my wife is not back yet.

"Grey," I bark into the phone.

"Chris, it's Luke. Can you come to the PWT in Queens, I am here with Ana and I think you are going to want to talk to her in person rather then over the phone," Luke says.

"Fuck, what has she done?"

"Nothing to bad… I got to go. Get here ASAP with a SUV."

The idiot hangs up on me, I hail Elliot over and we head over in the SUV, half an hour later we are walking into the filth and stench that is one of or sex slave and prostitution training warehouses. I head up to the second floor where the offices are, the only clean part of the building since it is were us higher ups go.

Luke is sitting on the floor outside of the office Ana and I share, I can hear giggling and girls talking. Has Ana friended one of the cunts for hire? Shit, I figured that putting her in charge of this area would give her reason to make sure nothing is pushed to far.

I storm in with Elliot and Luke scrambling behind me. Ana is sitting on the brown leather sofa with a girl who definitely was one of the cunts, but that girl is wearing one of Ana's dresses and when I look closer the girls look crazy similar.

"Anastasia," I snarl. "What the fuck is happening here?"

Ana leaps to her feet, into a protective stance by the girl. I remember this one, I found her skulking around in some alley in Little Italy, she clearly had nothing and so I brought her here and let them deal with her. It's just a nobody.

"You called him!" Ana shrieks at Luke.

"Do not take that tone, not today. What is happening Anastasia?" I growl.

"You brought her here, you fucking asshole, we never just bring someone off the streets. I instilled that rule over two years ago!" She is fuming. "Christian, this is Leila. Leila this is my fucking idiot of a husband. Leila is my sister Christian, my twin sister who means the world to me. She ran away from mom and Stephan a couple years before me, to find help. She is here now to warn me, warn us and you are the fucker who brought her here. I may have never seen her again if she wasn't so stubborn and fought back while using me name! I hate you!"

I step forward, slap her hard across the face making everyone wince and her fall to the ground. The girl, Leila crawls over to Ana and holds her in her arms. Ana looks at me, an expression on her face that I haven't seen in years on her face: fear, loathing and horror. I step back and throw a crystal lamp at the wall, watching it shatter into a thousand tiny shards.

"Take them to the penthouse, I want security there with both of them. They cannot leave and I will send food over when I feel like she deserves to eat. I am going to go home and pick the kids up. Elliot, you need to be there in case things get out of hand but I cannot look at her right now, she disgusts me."

I walk out of the room, glancing back quickly and can see the bruise forming on her face already. Elliot follows me out, we go down the street to one of our diners, sitting in a booth with some coffee. I have never been more furious at Ana, how dare she blame me for her sisters idiocy, and how dare she attempt to make rules that I am to follow. That is not how we work here and she is smart enough to know and understand that.

"Christian?" Elliot grabs my attention.

"What!"

"You need to calm down, I've never seen you like this."

"Because I have never been like this Lelliot! I don't know how to deal with all these feelings, I feel sick. There is so much adrenaline in my system right now."

"What are you really upset over?"

I throw my mud across the room, the ceramic shattering on the linoleum floor which has cement underneath.

"She never has mentioned a sister, let alone a twin sister. How the fuck am I supposed to take that, and the fact she blames me for her sisters poor life choices!"

"She could have believed that her sister was dead, that they would never see each other again anyway. Who knows but if the situations were reversed and that was you and Mia or you and me. You would have killed Ana or beat her into a mess of blood and bruises, all she did was yell and release all her frustrations. Luke told me that Ana yelled at Leila too, it's not just you she is mad at, you aren't the one she hates it's herself. She used to do this as a teenager too. Something would happen, it wouldn't be her fault but the circumstances placed her in the middle. She would yell at everyone, hate everyone a part of it but she really just hated and blamed herself, mom was the only one she would talk to," Elliot explained making me feel more like an ass. "To bad mom isn't here."

I look at him, mom got so upset after dad took her to Montana to the point where she really lost it. Mom suffered from depression when we were younger but this was weird, there was nothing we could do but try. She killed herself three years ago, took a bunch of pills that she had prescribed herself and went to sleep. Dad moved back to Italy six months later and is working from there, he is the bridge between us and our Italian based family. Ana blamed herself for mom's death, she went into a downhill spiral but was fished out quickly and has been fine since then, but I definitely remember when Ana would have her freak outs when we were younger, I thought they were adorable.

"I need space, can you stay with them at Times Warner or do I have to figure something out? I just can't deal with her on top of the kids right now and they need me more."

"I'll be there with Heller, Gordon, Marano, Wells and Oxford; however I think it would be important for us to have something to tell her because we know where Ana's mind will go."

"She is going to think I am abandoning her and taking the kids. FUCK! Why can't today have been easy and mellow. We only had one issue and that was with Jair."

"We'll Skype you tonight, get home to your kids."

I get up and storm out of the apartment, I shouldn't drive angry but I do and am surprised when I make it to their school in one piece. Back at the house the kids go to the kitchen and start on their homework and eat snacks. Gail and Taylor and talking in the kitchen, both stopping when they see me.

"Where's Ana?" Gail asks.

"She is staying in the city for the night, she wants to have a break," I answer.

"But what about our discussion?" Jair whines.

I look at my youngest son and his knuckles are bruised, I walk over to him and hold out my hands, he sets his in mine and I examine them. Did my six year old get in his first fight? Maia hands me a letter that is from administration, shit. I quickly read it over, it looks like Jeremiah got in a fight with a boy in the third grade and neither were willing to say what it was about. I have to go into the school in the morning with him for a meeting with the principal.

"What happened?" I ask.

Jeremiah, Canaan and Wyatt look down at the table, Aiden is looking around expectantly while Maia rolls her eyes and excuses herself to get more work done in her room. So the Three Musketeers know what happened and no one is talking. Taylor and Gail take Aiden out to the backyard, they can tell I need to be alone with these three.

"It was the other boy's fault!" Canaan spills.

"Really?" I smirk.

"Jair was just helping me," Wyatt starts to cry.

"Helping?"

"The boy, Peter, he was making fun of Wyatt. He kept bugging and pushing her saying that it is a boy's name and that you and mama must have wanted two boys and a girl. Wyatt was crying and when Canaan stepped in they started bugging her too, so I walked up and punched him in the nose like Uncle Luke taught me, he fell and I kept hitting him because he was being mean to my sisters. It's what Noah told me to do!" Jair explains.

I kneel by Wyatt, wiping her tears away but it doesn't accomplish much because they keep coming. I scoop her up and it on a chair with her in my lap.

"Wyatt, your name means brave in war. You are going to be strong, brave and fight for what is right. Who cares what others think, you are who you are. We didn't know or care if you were all boys, girls or mixed your mother and I wanted you all here and healthy like you are now. Canaan, it is from the bible and what originally was _the land of Canaan_ became _the land of Israel_. It is sacred land, a place of worship, you are sacred and treasured. The people of the land made mistakes but learned from them, you will make mistakes but we have faith you will learn from them too. Jeremiah, the name meaning is _appointed by God_ , you are a gift from god and will lead everyone in your life to great things," I explain, god this would be easier with Anastasia here. Why did she have to go and piss me off. "Your mother and I took a lot of time to decide on your names, lots of time with lots of consideration. Be proud of your names, kids can be mean and will make fun of everything they can but I want to raise you to be the better person. Stand up for each other but don't fight unless is absolutely necessary. Luke should have told you that."

"Okay, Daddy," Canaan agreed.

"I still think he deserved it," Jair muttered, that's my boy.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Wyatt asks.

"She's visiting friends in the city tonight, you can call her if you want," I sigh.

Aiden runs into the house soaking wet, we all look outside and it is pouring rain. And my mom said that the weather never reflected my mood. I beg to differ, it clearly does. Next time I look at Aiden Gail is wrapping him up in a fluffy bath towel.

Wyatt, Canaan and Jair and all seated on the floor around the house phone. Ana's voice is calm and sweet with the kids, although if I said anything I have a feeling that it would change quite quickly.

"You'll be home tomorrow? Right mama?" Aiden shouts.

"I don't know, babies. I may stay in the city for a while, visiting some people who came from out of town and I have work to do. You have your dad, Mrs. Gail and Taylor all there with you. Maia is there and she can sing to you as well. I promise to see you soon and we can talk before and after school, and at bedtime," Ana answers.

"Do you want to talk to daddy?" Wyatt asks, this answer is going to be interesting.

"I don't think so, not right now. I will talk to him later and I saw him earlier today. Have fun with your dad tonight, maybe you can watch a movie all together."

"Mommy? Is daddy in the dog house?"

"Wyatt Troian, where did you hear that phrase?"

"Claire's mom said it about her daddy to her friend when we were over."

"You dad is not in the dog house, we are both just busy with work right now. I have to go, I love you all so, so much. I will call you later."

There is a wave of goodbye's and add ons before the phone is finally hung up and our heard goes back to doing their school work. I go down the hall to the master bedroom, I really love having the master suite on the main floor because we always were and are able to catch when Noah and Maia sneak out.

In my room I call my dad, I don't care about the time difference, I need to talk to him to work this out somehow. I am so mad and so hurt and I don't even know what to do. When he answers I explain everything that has happened today and what Ana and I said to each other.

"Christian you should never walk away from women angry, remember that they can hold a grudge much longer and she does have a point. You know the reason to why she set the rule of not pulling girls off the street, you agreed to it and you didn't listen and she is mad. Now the fact you hit her makes me truly upset, you need to start going to church and confessions again. It will be okay, make it right Son."

"Thank's Dad, bye."


	22. Chapter 22

APOV

Leila and I are sitting in the home theatre we have set up at the penthouse snacking on grapes, cherries and pretzels. Elliot is sitting by the door reading some book, he is trying to stay out of the way but still is somewhat listening to Christian's ridiculous requests. I have never seen him that mad, he's never hit me before. We have been icing my face on and off for the last four hours but it remains bruised and swollen.

"I can't believe you didn't fight back," Leila says for the hundredth time.

"It's not how we work, and I'm okay Stephan used to do it worse. My eye isn't swollen shut and I am able to eat," I smirk.

"We need to figure out what to do about them, I can't let them hurt you. I mean they have been prepping for this for five years now and they are ready to go."

"Leila, you do realize that in order to stop them we have to kill them, we can't just solve the issues they need to end."

"Yeah, I get it but I don't like it. If anyone needs to die though, it's them," Leila zones out like I do, but instead of freaking out she looks at me with this huge smile on her face. "Remember when we were little and we would play ninja's? We would make laser grids out of fishing line and bells and try to get through them."

"Yeah and we would practice flips in the backyard, over things and off of things. Carla and Ray used to get so mad because would constantly be breaking planters, chairs and benches. Then when we moved in with Stephan and Jack we had mastered everything but would break everything on purpose just to piss them off," I laugh.

"Oh my god, do you remember when we broke all of Stephan's fine china that was apparently an heirloom. Best day ever, even with the punishments after it."

"I still remember when Stephan couldn't tell us apart, the only real tell was the height and eyes, but our hair was around the same colour when we were younger."

She looks at me as if I have just answered all of the questions and what not. I look at Elliot who clearly is listening because he has the same look on his face as Leila, what did I say? Elliot is texting someone and then Luke rushes in, they all look at me like God answered their prayers, what is their problem?

"Stephan couldn't tell the two of you apart?" Luke asks.

"When our hair was the same colour no, then I grew faster so there was a height difference and I have darker eyes than Banana. Now we are the same height at a raging 5'6", but our eyes are hair are different, and our skin. Ana why are you so tan?" Leila answers. "Mom couldn't tell us apart some times but they never really cared."

"I spent the summer in Italy and the Mediterranean, fun trip with the kids to see where their relatives are from," I answer. "When was the last time you saw Mom and Stephan?"

"Six weeks ago we were in San Diego, we travelled across the country to Tallahassee when they went south and I went north around two weeks ago. We were supposed to meet up last week in Atlantic City but, well you know what happened."

"So they're in Atlantic City?" Elliot asks.

"Should be, they were to wait there for me. I was to find you and report back to them, Jose kept them updated too but they knew I would get close to you whereas he would not. They are waiting for me to tell them where you are and when would be best to hit you."

"Would they believe that you got a spray tan?" Luke asks.

"What are you guys getting at?" I ask.

"Yeah, they actually might, but it is not just the skin but the eyes and hair too," Leila answers, none of them seem to have heard me. "Do you have someone for all that?"

"We do, I will pick the team up and if everything works we can have this active no later then tomorrow around noon. That is if Christian doesn't stop us," Luke sighs.

"For the love of God, explain this all to me!" I shout.

"You are becoming your sister and are going to meet with Carla and Stephan. In and out, you can kill them and leave. This way you don't even need Jose, you cut him out of the equation. God, this is brilliant," Luke smiles.

"You do realize that if we do that Christian will kill you for sending me in as shark food. I can't risk your lives," I sigh. "Although personally I am fully on board."

"Christian needs to be taken down a few knots anyway, don't worry. If this works he will never even know what we have done, but we do need to figure out a signature for your kills. Everyone in the family has one, just don't spit on the body it is tacky and leave a shit tonne of DNA that you shouldn't leave behind."

"Thanks Luke, that makes everything seem better."

Forty five minutes later they have the team from a salon chain we own who are matching my hair up with Leila's and are fiddling with contacts to match my eyes to her as well. Leila is in the master bath with a team getting a spray tan to match my tan, they are dyeing her hair to be what mine was and her contacts change her eyes to mine. The only thing everyone has forgotten is the tattoo's that I have and my guess is that she has some too. Leila runs out of the master suite wrapped in a towel.

"I have six tattoos," She announces.

"I have eleven, now what?" I smirk.

"We can take pictures, airbrush them out and then replace them with temporary tattoos. That way if either counterpart looks for them they will see them," Franco says.

"Sounds great," I roll my eyes freely, stripping down to my panties and bra so they can examine all my tattoos. "Have at 'em."

The person who is replicating each tattoo on the other is really incredible, then again she is a real tattoo artist and doing this with a wide variety of permanent marker is easy for her. We don't get the chance to sleep, by the time everyone is wrapping up their duties the sun is breaching the horizon of New York. Elliot walks in with extra large coffee's and breakfast wraps, handing them to Leila and myself. When we finally look at each other we laugh, it is exactly like looking at yourself but a 360 type version rather than just a mirror.

"Instead of picking out your own clothes I think that you each should pick an outfit that you like but the other one will be wearing it. That way it will raise no suspicions. Ana, pick extras out in case this takes longer and Leila needs to be around Christian longer then we want. Sound good?" Luke dictates.

"Fantastic, lead me to the clothes!" Leila jokes.

Leila and I go to the closet and I pick out a variety of dresses that I love to wear and never get the chance to because they live in this closet. Leila on the other hand has picked out jean short shorts in blue, black, grey and white paired with a bunch of graphic tee shirts. While she goes for flats, all-stars and high-tops I go for heels between five to seven inches. We both glare at each other and the styles we have to wear, I only wear those clothes when we camp or if I am lounging at home by myself. We get dressed and go back to the living room and pout, both of us pout and mope in our seats.

"This is freaky," Elliot gapes at us. "If I didn't know any better I wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

Leila and I laugh until we hear the ding of the elevator, we all turn to watch Christian come in the room. There are a variety of muttered swears and pray's to God when we see him. I look at Leila who is the fixation of his gaze, oh my God, he is falling for the switch which is good. We haven't had time to practice voices, he is really just looking at the fake bruise on her face which replicates the real hidden bruise on my face.

"Fuck, Ana I did that," Christian winces.

"No shit, Sherlock," Leila mutters, I kick her shin. "Ow!"

"Baby, I'm so sorry. Please believe me."

"How can I?" God, Leila you are going to get me and you in so much trouble. "You hit me Christian. You lied to me, you didn't listen to what I was saying. It's all about you, you and your feelings because who would care about a women's, you sexist pig!"

I grab her and pull her through to Maia's room that is still filled with dinosaurs, we look at each other and then start to laugh and laugh. God, everyone was face-palming and it was fantastic. The look on Christian's face was the icing to the cake, he doesn't realize that is not me.

Fuck, I need to warn Leila about his… issues. If she goes home with him now she will end up over his knee with a red ass or strung up in the playroom, she won't react well to that.

"Leila, Christian is into punishment and BDSM, dominant and submissive type stuff. You are getting us both in so much trouble right now."

"What's he going to do Ana? Spank us?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"Kinky, maybe I will try that some time but he lays a hand on me and he will regret it. We need to do this so how do we get you out and keep him occupied."

"You're not sleeping with my husband, Leila. Ask him to go and see the kids, it is still early so if you leave now you can get there before school. Take Elliot with you, he can run as a barrier and keep Christian at bay."

"Sounds great, I get to meet the littles and you will risk your life for one family while killing the other. This is a great plan your boys out there came up with."

"Come in with him later when he works, I will hopefully be back by then."

I hug her tight, she does the same with me before we go out into the main room and work our way into our separate directions. Elliot leaves with Leila and Christian while I stay behind with Luke. We wait half an hour until Luke gets a text with the address where I get to meet Carla and Stephan at.

"Come on, the sooner we get this done the better and it is a three hour drive to where we are meeting them, you can sleep on your way there," Luke smirks.

"You're not funny."

The three hour drive feels like three seconds by the time I fell asleep and woke up, Luke laughs now but he won't be a happy person when he has to deal with me later. Sucker.

When we park in front of the casino he hands me a huge ratty, grey Wal-Mart sweater that would fit him and is huge on me, I take my gun with three extra clips and stuff them in the back of my shorts along with the switchblade that Christian gave me for Christmas last year. Everything is platinum, white gold, diamond and sapphire incrusted except for the bullets, I love the set since they match.

I walk in with one last look at Luke, heading right to the front desk to see if they are still checked in here. The lady behind the counter looks at my clothes with disgust, I am with you there. I would much rather be wearing what she is, a tight black cocktail dress with white blazer, and my guess is she is in four inch heels.

"My parents are supposed to be in this hotel, Carla and Stephan Morton," I smile.

"What's your name?"

"Leila Williams-Steele," I hand over her ID.

"Yes, your parents are in the Light High Suite, first set of elevators on the left, eighteenth floor and it will be at the end of the hall when you turn right. Here is your key card and if you need anything just ask," She smiles, it is so fake.

"Thank you."

I turn and make my way to the elevator, playing with the key card in my hands. Elevator rides are no fun without Christian, he always finds a way to make them interesting. I guess that's not the case today or possibly anytime soon. A single tear escapes my eye when I think about the shock and pain I felt when he hit me yesterday. I won't think about it now but will call Kate and Carrick and talk to them about it tomorrow or something.

I make it to the suite and go in, I can see Carla asleep on the couch in the living space but I can't find Stephan. I look in two of the three bedrooms and as I turn towards the third he walks out of it and I freeze.

"Leila, Leila, Leila; it is about time you graced us with your presence. Where the fuck have you been young lady? Do you realize that you are late?" He growls.

I haven't confronted this man in years, I have spent the last seven years trying to forget everything that they put me through and them. Yet here I am walking right up to them knowing that I am going to go through hell before being able to do anything.

"I got what you needed, it just took longer to get to Ana. Her husband and security team wouldn't let me anywhere near her. She lives in a fucking compound in Connecticut, I had to reach out when she was away from there and her family," I diss myself.

"Fine, order up breakfast and I will wake your mother, we will have a shower and breakfast should be here by then and then we will discuss what you found out."

"Yes, dad."

He walks away from me and I let out a huge sigh of relief before calling up breakfast, I find a prescription for sleeping pills and I crush two and a half pills in each of their cups of orange juice. I set the table and wait for them, mom kisses my forehead before sitting down. They drink their juice and eat, slowly falling asleep with every bite. By the end of their meal they are out like a light, stage one complete. This may be easier then I thought.


	23. Chapter 23

CPOV

So we have driven home, forty five minute drive from the penthouse and all Ana has done is chosen to sit in the back seat and pout. When we get home the kids aren't awake yet and she goes into the living room and pouts. Now we are on the way to drop off the kids with Elliot, who I am kind of pissed joined us but I get it because I did hit her. She only interacts with the kids, ignores me and then when we head into the city she switches with Elliot, sits in the backseat again and pouts. For the love of everything sane, she is the most maddening woman I have ever had to face. When we get into the city we go to the restaurant still in construction Ana goes and sits in a booth that isn't set anywhere but the middle of the floor and pulls out a book to read. She is more mad at me now then she has ever been before.

"Dad, what's wrong with mom?" Noah asks when walking up to me.

"We got in a fight and she is being moody over it. Word to the wise would be to let her be and cool down," I say.

"What did you do? Oh my god, is she pregnant? Is mom having another baby?"

"No, wait… maybe. I don't know!"

We go downstairs to our new torture chamber, completely sound proof and can section off. For never being in one of these to torture someone or kill someone Noah has done an incredible job. We are just going over minor factors now, like yesterday we were joking about taking blood red paint and splattering it on the wall for fear tactic measures. After I make sure Noah is on the right track I go upstairs to Jude and Elliot. Primarily Jude and Noah are in charge, Elliot comes by to oversee things and make sure everything is on schedule. This is like the final test for Noah and Jude, they do good they can lead their own teams under Elliot just like how they work under me in the less then legal realm.

"I'm going to go get a coffee," Ana announces.

"Okay, I'll go with you," I say.

"Alone, I am going to get a coffee from the shop on the corner alone. If I am not back in fifteen minutes send out the bloodhounds. For the love of God, just give me some space!"

"Anastasia Rose Luciano-Grey, do not walk away from me!"

"Just leave me alone Christian! I need space from you, you have to sort things out and need to stop coming after me when things go wrong in your life and your head. Do I really have to spell it out for you? I don't want you to come with me!"

"Totally voting for pregnant," Noah jokes with Jude.

"That or her brain was taken by aliens," Jude adds.

"No, invasion of the body swappers!"

The boys are laughing while Ana storms out, I just want to take the sledgehammer and bash my head in since she is already doing that mentally. I wave someone to go after her and then watch Elliot trail after her, fuck are those two having a thing? I mean he is after her like a puppy. What the fuck is happening to my family?

When they come back Ana is ignoring him and he has a red mark on his cheek, she sits and eats her food at a table and Elliot comes to sit by me. I laugh at his expression, the red mark matches Ana's hand.

"What'd you do?" I laugh.

"Followed her to the coffee shop like you asked with your rather girlie hand flip, she turned around before she walked in and slapped me. Thanks for that bro," Elliot smirks.

"Fuck off, Elliot."

"Come on bro, she needs space. If I hit Kate like you hit Ana I would have been kicked out, she would have called the courts for a divorce and probably have moved to Alaska. She is still here and she left with you this morning instead of staying with her sister. I think her acting out and pouting is called for, I think you should welcome it."

Why does he have to be right? Why do I have it so much since he it? I mean I can deal with being wrong when it is to someone with a brain and Elliot only operates with half of his most of the time. Let this ground eat me whole and let everything just end.

Gordon and Heller come in dragging Jose with them, he has a camera around his neck and a new shiner for getting close to us. Ana is on her feet and heading for him, I rush over to grab her and hold her back.

"Let go," She growls. " I need ten minutes alone with him."

I look at everyone for advice, nothing. I lead them all downstairs, they duck-tape him to a chair and then I leave Ana in there with him. She doesn't have anything on her so I give her one of my guns, two clips and Heller gives her a switchblade and lighter. Elliot and I sit on the stairs watching the door, we can't hear anything and we are five feet away.

"Your kid can soundproof a room properly," Elliot grins.

"Yeah well anything yours can do mine can do a thousand times better," I tease.

"Sure, you keep believing that. Meanwhile Noah is here working in construction and Jacob is at Brown in the last year of his MBA."

"Noah, is a world known artist."

"Ava is a cut throat lawyer."

"I'm the boss."

"Ha, I win!"

"Two of your kids are out of school or in university, the rest of mine are still in grade school. Doesn't count."

"Should count," He pouts.

"Who da' boss?"

"You da' boss."

We both laugh, hard. When Ana walks out of the room, God knows how long later we are still rolling on the floor holding onto the stomachs. Shit my abs hurt from the laughter, she cocks her head and a little smile tugs at her lips.

"What are you two doing?" She laughs at us.

"Who da' boss?"

"You da' boss."

Elliot and I are a mess all over again, she sets the weapons on the stairs and heads up to the main diner. I peer in the room and Jose is still alive and breathing, he looks worse for wear but I can't believe Ana walked away with him still breathing.

"Lelliot, should we finish that?" I point at the worm.

"Nah, she'll come back to it. It's her enemy, her kill," He pants.

"Fair enough, oh god my stomach."

"I'm hungry," Elliot gets to his feet and helps me. "Want something?"

"You're always hungry and sure, whatever you're getting. See if you can get Ana anything, we don't need her to starve herself too."

"Sounds good, I will go get some pizza's," He starts to laugh again. "She has the perfect mom/wife look down. Kate gives me those, always makes me want to run."

"The kids always do run, they know not to question it!"

Shit, we are laughing messes again. When we next look up after laughing and talking about stupid things which make us laugh more we see Noah and Jude videoing us on their phones, the perfect blackmail and entertainment for siblings. The run when they know we noticed them. Elliot finally make our way upstairs, he leaves and I go to the site office. Ana is on the street talking on the phone, probably to her sister.

I still don't get how she expected me to know, she never has mentioned a sister and I am not a mind reader or future teller. I could not have seen it coming, whoever she is on the phone with she does not look happy. I go to the window and open it slightly so I am able to hear her.

"No, Luke listen. Do I have to speak italian for you to understand?" There is a long pause, his response. "Fuck, you need to get her back here ASAP. Some dingbats brought in Jose and I don't know what to do about it without her. We both should be here for this when I couldn't be there for that… well how long has she been in there?" What are they talking about, where did Luke take her sister? "Get back here as soon as possible, I need her. I mean I already have made him feel pain but he deserves more. He used to use, abuse and sell us both so we both need to exact some retribution… well how long?" I can send a car Ana, you could too. "No, we can do it tomorrow but I need her back. I want to rip his head off and she is the only one that can calm me down enough to not do it. He is such a prick… okay… yeah I get it, bye."

I move away, that is the most confusing conversation I have heard. Well the most confusing one side of a conversation that I have heard, it almost seemed that this Ana is Leila and they switched places. People only do that in movies and I would notice, Wyatt and Canaan try that all the time and they are identical not fraternal. I do need to call Welch and ask why Leila never came up in any of Ana's background checks.

When Elliot comes back he tries to talk to Ana and she storms away from him, dear god it is like we are dealing with Maia. Why do all the women in my life have to make my life so complicated. The crew breaks for lunch, Ana and Noah sit together and talk. Sure, she can be fine with our kids but everyone else in the family she has issues with. Before going back on duty Noah comes to me.

"Did mom really walk into a tree branch?" He asks.

"No."

"You hit her?"

"In a blind rage yes, and I already hate myself enough Noah."

"You always taught us to never take our anger out on a woman, you aren't an exception to every rule. You shouldn't be an exception to any rule. Uncle Luke and Uncle Elliot should have both been able to beat you and Mom too, that was the rule and here you are… unscathed."

Noah walks away and go over to Elliot and Ana who are sitting at the table having some sort of staring contest, that or they can now communicate without words or their minds.

"I want you two to hit me, as hard as you want and as many times as you want. Noah is right, there are rules and ramifications. I shouldn't be an exception," I say.

Ana pretty much leaps at the opportunity but Elliot stops her, he looks at her and then me. I know they both want to hit me, it is written all over their faces and they have both said it to me multiple times since yesterday.

"Tonight we will go to the Times Warner penthouse where we can have a family meeting with no kids under fifteen and we all can decide your punishment," Elliot decides.

"Please let me hit him at least once now," Ana whines.

Elliot steps away and she comes over to me, looks me up and down and then her fist is making contact with my face, I think I can hear the crack of my cheekbone. The strength packed into her little arm knocks me back a couple feet. Elliot pulls her back before she really goes at me, she wants to. The need to really hurt me is in her eyes.

"Christian, you okay?" Elliot asks.

"I'm going to go to the doctor, I think I heard something crack," I answer.

"Good, you deserved it," Ana sneers.

I turn and go towards the car I left here yesterday, speeding off to the hospital where I know Erica is working today. They page her to the lobby since I know she can get me in right away, it helps having people in the family in places you need the most.

"Christian, what did you do?" Erica scolds while leading me to an exam room.

"Ana and I got in a fight, I let her get a good hit in," I bend the truth.

"Good hit? I would go with great hit. I'll take you right to x-ray." We move down the hall towards their radiology department. "Marco is released this weekend, we're throwing a party at our house in the Hampton's and would love it if you all could come. I know Elliot's family is coming to support Jude and Ava but we would love to have you, Ana, Luke, Mia and the kids as well. Sunday at two, enough time to get there after mass."

"We'll be there, Marco was my dad's best friend. I will try to bring him out too, he rarely comes state side but this would be a good reason for him to."

I stand where she tells me and where the magnet vest for 'protection'. The x-ray's are quick and she brings them with us to the room where the orthopedic surgeon is waiting to review them. I sit on the table and watch them look at the black at white skull which is mine.

"We can't do much but it is a fracture, don't get hit there any time soon. It will possibly break it. How did this happen?" The guy asks.

"Accident in the training gym, I was cocky and not looking out for hits," I lie.

"Well, no fights for three weeks and then come back and we can do a follow up exam."

I nod and walk out, no fights that's funny, I go to Central Park and find a bench to sit on and think about everything. I still don't have a viable reason for hitting Ana, not one to say and not one for me. It shouldn't have happened but it did, I rush to the penthouse and to the music room one floor down from the living area.

I spend hours playing on the piano, It has to be hours because by the time I am done and leaning back with a couple pieces composed with lyrics my hands are cramping. I go to the gym and run on the treadmill till I am drenched in sweat, upstairs is still empty. No one is here yet so I go and shower, the hot water is refreshing and cleansing. Taylor is bringing in Maia while Gail stays with the other kids, Kate will bring Ava, Mia will bring Micah and Eden and dad will Skype in. Today is my judgement day.


	24. Chapter 24

APOV

They didn't wake up for nine hours, nine hours of plotting and losing myself. I found cuffs, rope and duck tape in their bedroom and ensure that they are unable to move. When they woke they stubbled, I knew that I only had so much time before things get out of hand. I have a variety of knives set out on the counter and my gun next to the two clips, my switchblade in my hand. They both look at me expectantly, oh what I could do.

"I am going to remove the tape from your mouths, if you can't stay quiet it will be right back on, understand?" They both nod at my instructions. "Good."

"What the fuck are you doing Leila?" Stephan snarled.

"It's not Leila," Mom's eyes lock with mine. "How did you get away from your dear, sweet Christian, Anastasia?"

"Leila and I spent the night becoming each other, right down to the tattoo's, fake copies but we are each other and taking care of each other. Were you guys really stupid enough to send Leila after me, she would never hurt me or betray me. We look out for each other."

"You're too week to kill anyone or really harm anyone. you have always been the weak one, Anastasia," Stephan sneered.

"I killed Jack, I killed your son. It was as easy and blinking your eyes, he was the weak one. Both him and you. I just wanted answers and I know that you won't give them to me, I just need you to know that nothing you have ever done is right. You were both grown adults who found joy in seeing kids in pain, in tearing them down."

I was going to make this last but I can't look at them for long without losing me, so I shot his cock off, let him shriek out in pain while I shoot my mother in the head which kills her instantly. When I turn back to him he is radiating anger, the pain may have faded but this is not how he goes out. He doesn't get out as easy as mom did but I don't want to be here any longer.

"You'll regret this, Ana. This will eat you up," He says.

"Killing Jack didn't eat me, in fact it thrilled me. Killing you be the same."

I open the switchblade and walk behind him, placing one hand on his head I slit his throat, gather my belongings and then leave the room. Luke is waiting in the lobby for me, I run to him with my heart and stomach crammed in my throat.

"We need to go, they're holding a family trial," Luke says. "Elliot sent the helicopter so we should be at the penthouse in an hour instead of three."

"I just killed my mom, Luke," I cry.

"I know, and they have Jose and Leila wants you there with her to talk to him, and Christian is surrendering himself to the family, admitting that he hit you."

The tears won't stop, he helped me up to the helicopter pad on the rood and into the helicopter, we fly to NYC in what feels like seconds but I know is at least an hour. We land on the building and go into the penthouse where everyone is waiting. I have pulled my hair up into a messy bun on my head, walking in I am taking off the contacts and tossing them into the rubbish bin. Leila rushes to me and I hug her as she hugs me.

"What the Fuck!" Christian bellows.

I turn to Leila, "You didn't tell him as soon as you knew we were coming back?"

"I figured that this would be more entertaining, I mean everyone else in this room except for that one," She points and Maia, "knows. It's not all our fault."

"Who did this? When did… why… what the fuck!" Christian is broken.

"Carla and Stephan were expecting Leila back, they never could tell the difference so we made each of us look like the other so she could go with you and I could deal with them. They're dead Christian, it's over and this stupid family court thing is not happening. Christian hit me, I pushed as many buttons as I could to piss him off. I should be the one in trouble and not him. Just, everyone needs to let the past forty-eight hours go," I shout, then turn to Leila. "Mom could tell, she knew that it wasn't you and it was me. I don't know how but she knew."

Christian stomps over to us, an adorable pout spread on his face, looking up and down us like he really can't tell except for the eyes now. He grabs both of our left wrists, and flips them so palms up and sees the butterfly tattoo on Leila's wrist and not on mine. His brows furrow as he attempts to figure it out.

"They airbrushed the tattoo's out and then a tattoo artist copied them on the other one. It'll wash off," Luke explained.

"You have a SISTER!" Maia shrieks, finally catching up. "No one told me!"

"Maia, Noah; meet my sister Leila, your aunt," I introduce.

Maia rushes over and hugs Leila, which startles my dear sister. The only people who we hugged before I was married were each other and it seems that she continued to block herself off from everyone. Leila's arms are up awkwardly, I can't help but laugh at her position.

"So what's happening now?" Kate asks. "If Ana's adamant on not holding Christian accountable. Wait, Leila is the one that hit him today?"

"You what?!" I look at Christian and start to examine him, he doesn't bruise easy but he swells. "Babe, are you okay? I'm so sorry I should have warned Elliot to hold her back, she can be more protective then you can at times."

"It's okay, I kind of gave her permission thinking it was you. I feel kind of better knowing it was her because she fractured my cheek bone. Face is off limit for hitting now. It's alright Kitten," Christian smiles.

"Kitten? He calls you Kitten?" Leila laughs. "Awe, that's so cute."

We all sit down around the living room, the guys pulling in couches from the library, and talk amongst each other while we await the arrival of dinner that they ordered. Leila and I sitting next to each other, across from Christian who still seems confused. He wants me to dye my hair back which I am all for, it is still hot like summer and I don't know how Leila keeps her hair this shade. We keep looking at each other and laughing at Christian's analyzation of us.

"So what are your plans now, Leila?" Mia asks.

"Not sure yet, most of my life I have been held back by them and not being free I don't know what to do. I mean I have my MBA and MSW, so I could work and start working soon but I have no savings or pre-requisites since mom and dad never let me work," Leila answers.

"You could always work for Christian's company and live here, we don't really live here and then you can get back on your feet. What part of business do you like?" I suggest.

"His legal business, right?"

I laugh, "Yes, his legal business. He owns too many to count or you could work out of the main GEH headquarters here. Name it and I will make sure it happens."

"You've already done a lot for me Banana, more then I have done for you. I can figure it out for myself, I promise. You need to focus on you husband with control issues and that huge brood of tiny humans you have back home."

"Leila, if it means you being back in Anastasia's life for a long time I would do anything. I want her happy and it's clear that you do that, so what do you enjoy in business?" Christian says. "I will set you up anywhere."

"Public relations, headhunting, takeovers and pretty much everything. No matter how much education you have in business it is a constant learning process," Leila smirks.

"Battle of wits," Elliot laughs.

The ding of the elevator stops Christian from attacking his brother, but instead of the food it is all the younger kids of the family, running in and tackling us. I grab Jair when he tries to run by me and look at his hands, his knuckles are bruised and cut.

"What happened to you?" I yell, no response just big eyes. "Jeremiah Abraham Grey, you will answer me and you will answer me now." His little eyes go over to Wyatt and Canaan, then to his father. Christian knows and never told me, never called or texted. "Don't look at them, look at me. What happened to make your knuckles look like this?"

"Noah said too!" Jair accuses.

"No I didn't," Noah defends.

"Yes you did, you said since I was the big brother to look out and take care of Canaan and Wyatt so I did. A big kid at school was making fun of Wyatt's name and Canaan's so I hit him, multiple times like Uncle Luke showed me. Dad already talked to us about it," Noah announces. "I was just trying to be a good brother like Noah."

"Did your father punish you?"

"No, we just had a friendly conversation."

"Okay, well this is how this is going to go. You are grounded for two weeks, no electronics and we will take the TV and desktop out of your room and there will be no after school activities for a month. I am never one who will condone fighting unless you sisters are in physical danger. You could have talked to your teacher, lead them away from the kid, talked to that kids teacher. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Noah frowns.

He runs off to join his sisters and I glare at Christian he was going to let him off the hook that jerk. I am not going to tolerate this with the younger kids. Verbal threats can be taken to an adult but if someone throws the first punch by all means they can fight back. It's why we let them take martial arts, but this is too much.

"That was harsh," Christian states.

"No, I am not allowing the littles to be okay with fighting like Maia and Noah were. Hard Limit, Christian. Don't test me tonight, I have had a long day."

The next time the elevator rings it is the food and there is a little bit of everything, while everyone gets their food and sits wherever they want I stay seated on the couch and just watch everyone interact. Leila gets along with everyone and they all seem to really like her, who couldn't love her though she is one of the most amazing people I know.

I can't help but wonder why Carla and Stephan believed that she would betray me, we were never like that unless they really brainwashed her. I've been on that end, I have let them manipulate me and get to me in ways I never thought would happen.

"I'm going to go and get some air, I have my phone so you can call and track me if you need to. I just need some air and space to clear my head," I announce before rushing towards the door, high tops are easier to escape in compared to stilettos. "Bye."

I really love the placement of this place because you walk across the street to get to Central Park and can walk and walk for hours. Emily always says when someone plants a seed in your head, if it grows there is a reason but most I should let die. Carla and Stephan seemed so sure that she was going to hand me to them on a platter made of gold and diamonds, there has to be a valid reason for that, but I can't believe that Leila would betray me. I would do everything for Leila, I do what I can when I can and would never consider turning her over to the dark side. I am so worried about everything right now, it's not fun for me. My head can't handle these type of situations, it is too much for me.

Jose was caught really soon after Leila came into the picture, Leila was in with Jose by herself when Christian thought she was me, Leila is up in the penthouse right now with my family getting along with them while I am down here. My head is going to explode.


	25. Chapter 25

CPOV

Ana leaving never really surprised me, she needs air if everything in her head gets to be too much and she still wears tracking devices to calm my nerves. These past few days have been a lot on both of us and she has always been one to hit her breaking point but push beyond that all the time I have known her. Leila is something else, for everything she has been through I figured she would be more like Ana in that mental health way but she is brilliant. She seems to have managed to find a way to survive and not withdraw and lose herself, too bad Ana didn't have those skills in life.

"Christian, you okay? Worried about Ana?" Leila inquires.

"No, she does this sometimes and you just have to let her have her space. So, have you thought about what you want to do?" I change the subject.

"Where ever you want to put me it will be great, it's all what I like to do so no worry there. What does Ana do, sitting at home can't be good for her, she's always been a little different in the head. How has she been doing?"

"She's been okay for a few years now, everyone stumbles at points but aside from that it is all good. She has really grown in the past seven years. More then I expected, but I can't really talk for her. Listen, if you don't want to stay here we can set you up in a smaller apartment. This place is huge and lonely if you live alone."

"That would be wonderful, when should I meet with you about the job offer?"

"Come with me to GEH tomorrow and we can set you up."

"Great, and thank you Christian."

"For what?"

"All of these opportunities, without you and Ana I would be with my mom and dad doing god knows what, god knows where. I'm just really grateful."

"No problem, you're Anastasia's sister."

"You'd do anything for her, wouldn't you," She says it as a statement.

"Of course I would, that's not of consequence."

"Then why hit her? She's that important to you, yet you hit her. I don't get that, I mean I have grown up around it, we both have, which is why she won't let you suffer the consequences because she thinks its normal. We both know it's not, so I am still trying to figure out why."

"So am I," I admit. "I've never hit her before and I have no clue what came over me yesterday and I have tried to reason with myself and I know it was wrong. Still can't figure out what happened. Thanks for looking out for her."

"She's my sister, like you she is my person. The most important one I know… can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"How long have you known Ana? Taken care of her? Been there for her?"

"She was fifteen, nearly sixteen and she tried to pickpocket me so I allowed it then followed her. Found her hiding out in an alley but brought her home, and then you probably know the rest. We fucked, a lot, she got pregnant and moved to Boston with me where I went to school. We've been together for a long time, and I would never give up a moment of it. I have tried to be there all that time but she ran off for ten years right after Maia was born, I lost her but when she came back I made sure she knew that I would always be there for her."

"It sounds like a remarkable relationship."

"It is. Have you been seeing anyone?"

"No, wasn't allowed. Ana and I must have just missed each other then between being around mom and dad, we haven't seen each other since we were twelve. I seriously thought she had forgotten me."

"One thing I learned is that she doesn't forget people, especially those important to her and you are very important to her."

"Did she ever mention me?"

"No, but we never talked about her family. It was a hard limit for her so I dropped it."

"Well, I can't wait to get to know you and your family. Your kids are incredibly well behaved for having four of six under the age of ten."

"We try, but all of that is on Ana. She pushes them to be amazing people."

"When do you send out the dogs to look for her?"

"Once we hit midnight."

"I see, you aren't scared she'll try anything drastic?"

"Why? Do you, Leila?"

"I would, you could see how week and devastated she was earlier. She is fringing apart and I don't think you all should allow it."

"You think we are allowing it?"

"You saw her and yet you are sitting here, I'm here now which should help level her out a little it but you're her husband and maybe you have gotten too close to her. Maybe you are unable to see what is in front of you because you are always there with her. I have barely seen her since she found me and I can see it in her eyes."

"It's a good thing you are around then, you do carry a different view on the situation and Anastasia," I agree. "So you think I should send someone to pick her up now?"

"I would if I carried the amount of power that you have."

I leave her be and hail Elliot and Luke over, explaining to them that we need to get Anastasia back here and soon as possible. All the kids are being put to sleep in the dance studios the floor below us because they will have to be up an hour earlier to get to school on time. All the adults are settling down and moving into spaces for some quiet and down time, however it takes forty-five minutes for Elliot and Luke to arrive back with Anastasia who does not seem happy and looks as though she has been fighting them on this.

Ana follows me to our room, I set Leila up in Maia's room because its the only bedroom up here with a single bed because that is what Maia prefers. Ana throws herself on the bed, screaming into the mattress. I role her onto her back, latching my lips onto hers because this is how I fix all my issues with her, we fuck like rabbits into the night.

I pull the t-shirt over her head and rip her bra off, latching on and suckling onto her nipple while teasing the other with my hand. She wiggles and grinds against me, pushing me further to my breaking point. Freezing all actions I undress myself then finish undressing her so she lays spread open and naked in bed. I move down to her dripping cunt and lap up all of her delectable juices, making her squirm around more.

"Christian, why did you bring me back?" She asks as I am about to thrust into her.

"I wanted you home," I nibble on her ear.

"Usually I get more time, I needed more time."

I flip her onto her stomach and spank her ten times, and then pound into her until we both explode with our orgasms.

She's out soon after but I pull on my boxers and go to do some work in my office. I think I will put Leila into our human resources division, she fights for whats right and does not seem to back down from a fight. I like that in people who work for me, and I will get a loft for her in Tribeca which will be smaller and fit he better. Thinking about it I will probably need to stock the place with clothes and furniture so I will do that before we move her in there. The place should be ready by the weekend, three days from now. Ana is probably thrilled that this mess is sorted and Jose will be sorted with tomorrow by her, life is on track. All my shipments are good and on time, nothing is out of place and no one is trying to pull a hit on our family. The Feds have given up as well as all local police departments, life is sweet.

When I look up from the emails I have been reading and shooting off Ana is standing in the doorway naked, tears flowing down her face. I wheel back the chair and open my arms which she runs into, making herself comfortable in my lap. Leila's is right, she is very fragile right now and we need to look out for her. I shoot off and email to Emily asking her to come to the apartment in the morning after everyone else has left to meet and be with Ana while I take Leila to GEH, that way she will not be left alone.

"What do you need, Kitten?"

"Please, just hold me right now. I need you to hold me if you are not going to let me go out and get air. Please hold me."

"I'll never let you go as long as you need me," I coo.

She snuggles into my chest and I hold her tight, lifting her up and carrying her back to bed where I lay with her. We both fall asleep quite quickly, only to wake up to her trashing and crying at seven in the morning. It's a fight to wake her up only for her to cling onto me like a koala bear, tears flowing out of her eyes and the heaves paired with them shakes her whole body.

"Kitten, what is it?" I try and calm her.

"Don't leave me Christian, don't let me go. Please don't let me do, I can't do it anymore it's too much for me. I can't do it Christian, don't let them make me go."

I rub her back, really trying to soothe the pain and fear that she must be feeling. I have never seen her like this, and where would I let her go. Does she want to stay in bed all day and accomplish nothing, I am all for it but I do have to take Leila to set her up at he office.

"Where do you think I would let you go?" I try.

"Don't let me go, don't let me run," She whimpers.

"Do you want to run?" She nods agains my chest. "I won't let you, I will keep you safe from everything in your head and in our world. I promise Anastasia."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Any question's, any theories private message me. Keep the reviews coming, and I am going to do something that I have never done before. I get 25 reviews for the twenty-fifth chapter in twenty five hours ((Wednesday morning at 1 am PST)) I will upload five chapters by Thursday July 9th 4pm PST.**


	26. Chapter 26

APOV

 ** _They like her better, they know now who is better and it is not you. She never would have run, she isn't mental or sick like you are. She is the upgrade, Anastasia 3.0, and is here to stay. It is better for everyone involved if she is here instead of you. Christian does not trust you and now Leila is here, he now sees what healthy looks like and it's not you. It was never you and it will never be you._**

"No!" I throw my plate of pancakes, bacon and fruit across the room. "Go away!"

"Ana?"

"Mom?"

"Kitten, you okay?"

I look up and around at the concerned looks plastering my family's faces. I don't want to go through this again. I don't want to leave, I don't want to listen to them, I but I also don't want to get in trouble with them. To much pain when I get in trouble with them, I don't like it.

Christian comes over and wraps his arms around me, I like this and it makes me feel safe and protected. Everyone is looking at me though, they can see right through me.

"Christian, if you want to put off going to GEH today I am alright with that, Ana's more important then all that," Leila offers.

"No, you guys can go ahead. I'll stay here with Ana until Emily gets here. We need a pounding day with everything that has been happening around here, and we don't work like the rest of you do," Kate interjects.

"Thanks Kate," Christian nods.

Everyone slowly leaves the penthouse until it is only Kate and myself, alone in the penthouse in the sky. I follow her obediently into the home theatre and wait for her to pick out the movies for today, she comes back with _Bride Wars_ and _27 Dresses_ which is first up.

Kate keeps catering to my needs whenever I voice them so I decide to just stop. Every mention of being hungry or thirsty and she would leap to her feet and go and get things from the snack bar here or down the hall in the kitchen. I hate when they do this, it makes me feel more incompetent and sick then I know that I am.

 ** _It is because they believe you are ill and incompetent. No one trust you and no one ever will again. You are a disgrace of a human, don't deserve any of this._**

I glance at Kate who;s looking past me at the door,, I turn to see Emily with what looks to be two paramedics with a stretcher. Christian promised never to commit me, that we would get through every setback together. I'm not even that bad, not that lost. I haven't tried to hurt myself or anyone else, they can't do this.

"Ana, will you please come with me?" Emily asks.

"If you do this, take me away and commit me I will never talk to you again, I won't go back to Christian because I could never trust him again. Not him or you. Is that what you want, is that why you are doing this?" I threaten.

"Be reasonable," Kate accosts.

"No Kate, he promised to never do this!"

"Where's Hardy?" Emily interrupts.

"He was not a happy dog once we got back from Italy so he has been a the vet for the past week," Kate answers then understands. "I will call the vet and ask when they can drop him off, hopefully before noon."

Kate leaves me alone with Emily and the paramedics, I curl up as small as I can in my chair. Christian promised, they all did. We all agreed that if I asked and wanted to, ONLY THEN, would I be admitted to the hospital or private clinic. This isn't fair, this isn't right and is only making everything so much worse.

 ** _Don't talk to them, they won't listen. Their minds are already made up about you. Leila got there first. She has always been the #1._**

"Why did you dye your hair?" Emily asks yet another question.

"I want to dye it back," I answer.

"Okay, we can set that up. We'll do that this morning."

"I'm not going."

"I know, Ana."

"Then why are they still here?" I motion to the paramedics.

"They are going to stay here until Christian gets home."

 ** _They are all going to force you, and you know that Christian, Leila and everyone else you have come to love and trust will help without hesitation._**

Emily sits in the chair beside me and tries to take my hand but I pull it away from her, she chose her side and it is not mine. When Kate comes back she explains how we have to pick him up, I'm not falling for it. The vet has always picked Hardy up and dropped him off, yet they think that I am too ill to know any better. They really think that I've lost it and I haven't, not yet. I really started to believe that they had faith and trust in me to come to them.

I pull the hair tie out of my hair so that loose curls fall down my back since I had it up in a bun after taking a shower. I quickly weave my hair into one long french braid, stand and walk out into the living room and kneel in the middle of the room. If I sit here and wait for Christian they won't touch me, there is no direction they can come from where I won't see or sense it. Every time they try I move my head so that they know I'm aware of my surroundings and more specifically them.

Hours pass, my legs are numb, the finally Christian arrives with Leila; they're smiling and happy… they're like that without me. I shift uncomfortable when I feel everyone looking at me, the scrutiny.

"What are you doing?" Leila inquires. "What is she doing?"

"Kitten?" Christian's voice sounds broken, I broke him. "Ana, can you please stand up for me." It's an order so I struggle to my feet, finally I stand with my eyes cast down. "Is she talking? How long has she been kneeling here? I thought we had a plan, Emily."

"She has knelt here since ten, hasn't been talking and if you heard what she said you would have abandoned the plan too," Emily answers.

"Kitten, will you talk to me?"

"You lied," I croak, risking a glance up at him. "I trusted you and you lied. You had people try to trick and manipulate me. You actually think that little of me."

"I just want you to get help and feel better," He defends.

"Well that's not what you said last night, what you promise me every year. What was it again… never let me go and never push me to run; however, that is exactly what you are doing at this very moment," I whisper so only he can here. "So what's next? When I get back from you forcing me to the hospital, when I don't trust you anymore and I hate you? What then? Will you tie me to the bed at night? Lead me around everywhere with a leash and collar? What will happen once you push me to far and you don't like my reaction or yours?" I stroke his face and rest my hand on his shoulder, our eyes locking. "We've been there before and neither of us enjoyed what happened then."

"Go to the bedroom and wait for me, I'll be there in a moment," he growls.

I turn towards the bedroom, sneaking a look back at everyone. Leila is off to the side talking with Emily and Kate, they all look up at me and I run to my room. Storming in and slamming the door like Maia and then throwing myself onto the bed. I want to cry, I want to cry so bad my head hurts but if I cry and they see it… it is just another tally or mark against me. They win… again. I would cry if I knew they were going to leave me alone, however Christian will be here any moment.

 ** _Stop, we know who is behind all of this. Look at it this way, if you are in the clinic it will be easier to get away from your family, especially Christian and Leila._**

I want to go and listen to what they're talking about but it's not of my concern, I am the concern. It's like I should blame Leila, blame the switch, blame killing Carla and Stephan but there is really no one to blame but me. Me and my horrible skills of picking who should be in my life or not.

"I brought you something to eat, you were kneeling for seven hours on hardwood and didn't eat or drink a thing," Christian startles me. I lean over, pull the tray towards me and reach for the slice of sandwich. "Good girl."

 ** _No, don't eat it. Everything on the tray is drugged to get the upper hand on you._**

I put the sandwich down and shove the tray away, "If I'm hungry I'll make something for myself, thank you for your concern."

He rolls his eyes then stands to move the tray to my vanity across the room. I wonder what would happen if I rolled my eyes right now, it could be worth it.

"What's happening with you?" He pleads.

"Do you actually care now?"

"That's not fair, I was out helping _your_ sister. We are all worried about you. Luke is picking up Hardy and is on his way over, so hopefully that will help. Communication is key, Anastasia."

"Yeah, well that seems very one sided. I have to communicate ever fucking thought and emotion while you get to be Zeus and whatever the fuck you want!"

"You're right, but I am not the one with Dissociative Identity Disorder paired with hallucinations and depression. That is all you!"

"I see, so instead of being the Ana who is a wife and mother I am and always will be Ana the fucked up, crazy girl who no one can trust and everyone has to babysit."

"That's not what I'm saying!"

"No, but it's what you're doing and you know it."

"You really hate me right now," He's taken aback.

"Yes, I really do. I'm trying to figure out how I will ever be able to trust you again because right now I can't," I admit.

I don't remember moving but when I look around I am in the far corner of the room with the windows and he is by the door, effectively blocking my only exit.

"Well then," He is using the scary calm voice that I don't like. "Seeing as I've already lost your trust, I have nothing else to lose if it means keeping you safe and alive."

I do not like the direction that this conversation/fight is going in, it's the direction where we both lose, we both are unhappy and the one where we hurt each other the most.

"You and Leila seem to have gotten rather close," I accuse.

"Yes, we've been talking."

"About?"

"Primarily you, how sometimes you need an extra push or hand to get back onto your feet. Leila says you've always need help with reality, that you've always hidden and gotten stuck in your own little world. We both care for you and are worried about you, Anastasia."

"She;s been back two days, I haven't seen her since we were twelve. She doesn't even know me anymore, you do. You have been in my life longer then her."

"She knows enough to worry and care about you."

"Pity is more like it."

"That's not fair, Kitten."

"But it's right," I roll my eyes, he grunts.

"The way I see it is that you have two options as of right now."

"Really? I can count a lot more then two," I sneer.

""One, you go willingly with with paramedics and Emily; or two, you fight, they sedate you and you go anyway."

"Three," I continue. "I run and never look back. Four, I go with them, release myself and never come back. Five, I call my lawyers and file for divorce and custody. Six, we forget this whole thing, all plans and move on."

"Really Kitten? You're playing this game right now?"

"Really Christian, we are playing this game right now."

He storms out of the room, I go into his office and pull out my laptop to log onto a few chat rooms. The only helpful thing that I have learned in the past six years is how to master computers and electronics, how to hack into everything possible. It is my sanctuary and they will never see this one coming. I see that she is online: LNCNE_SEATTLE.

 _HE IS ADMITTING ME, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO…_

…WHAT CLINIC?

 _MY GUESS IT WILL BE IN THE STATE OF NEW YORK…_

… SEE IF YOU CAN TALK HIM INTO SOUND SANCTUARY HERE IN SEATTLE

 _OKAY, I WILL TRY; YOU WILL HELP RIGHT…_

…OF COURSE, ANA; HOWEVER, WE NEED TO PLAN LONG TERM

 _I KNOW, BUT IF HE DOES COMMIT ME YOU HAVE TO FILE FOR ME…_

… I KNOW, SWEET ONE AND I WILL FOR YOU

 _THANK YOU, I HAVE TO GO…_

…BEFORE THEY SHIP YOU OFF TELL ME WHERE YOU'RE GOING

 _I PROMISE…_

I log off and carry my laptop out into the bedroom, quickly looking up the clinic that she suggested and wait for someone to storm back into the room and start up another argument with me, and yes I do believe it will be Christian. An hour later Christian comes in with Hardy who hops up onto the bed to sit with me, if I was mentally unstable Hardy would notify them but he is calm and happy.

"What are you doing?" Christian asks.

"If you are committing me against me will I think I should have a say on the clinic or hospital, don't you?" I sneer.

"For fucks sake, Kitten. Do you not understand that this is for your benefit?"

"I'm fine but you won't listen, I printed off three clinics I will willingly go to. What you do from there is up to you but take our relationship into consideration."

He walks into his office, stays in there for twenty minutes before he barges into the bedroom like a raging bull.

"These are all on the west coast in Seattle!" He shouts.

"Yes."

"That's across the country from me."

"Yes."

"I don't like this."

"I know."

"Fine, I will go and talk with Emily about them and get back to you. If it really means that much to you."

He leaves the room before I can respond, going to bed and getting some sleep would be smart but I want to know what the conclusion to all of this will be. I lay on the bed with Hardy and watch The Godfather on Netflix because it entertains me. Emily and Christian come in and tell me that I will be flying out with Emily to the clinic tomorrow morning where she will be there for the admission process and stay in the area while I am in treatment. They called the clinic and will have everything set up for me by the time I get there. Once they leave to pack my bags for me I log back into the chat room and let her know that I will be at Sound Sanctuary tomorrow, she tells me that she will see me tomorrow night and I am really happy. She will believe me, she will understand. Leila is undermining me and what I can do, she is doubting my abilities and I know that she will regret coming back and ruining everything for me.


	27. Chapter 27

**|-|||-||-| SIX MONTHS LATER |-||-|||-|**

APOV

Sitting on the balcony of my room is always freeing, I have paper and pencils which opens up the world to me. I talk to Kate and the kids every day, twice a day to stay up to date with everything on their end. Christian moved to Seattle two months after being admitted so he could be close to me and help me and all that other bullshit he has been spilling.

Leila is in our home caring for my kids and they are loving her, she has worked her way up the ladder in GEH faster then anyone I have seen to the point where she is Ros's right hand woman. I talk to her once a week and whatever she says to Christian always makes things worse between us. I still don't get why the fuck he is listening to her, it's valentines day tomorrow and he is taking me out of here for the day in an approach to mend the relationship he destroyed.

 ** _They trusted her for a reason, they knew that she would be on their side and ruin you. Leila is more like Carla, Stephan and Jack then anyone knows. We know, we always know even when no one is around to believe us. She has always been different, been more comfortable with them and had less done to her then you. She is them, she is continuing their legacy which involves your pain and suffering._**

"SIP picked up your series, they love the first two and are aiming to have at least the first one out next month," Elena says, my online friend who's always helped, walking onto the balcony. "I hear you and your husband are going out for valentines day tomorrow? You okay with that?"

"It's good, Elena. I swear. I am still just trying to figure out what is happening."

"Like why he trusts her so easily? Why he listens to her more then you?"

"Exactly."

"Do you email him?"

"When I know he's working and I can bug him that way, yeah."

"I want permission to hack into and monitor your emails."

"Anything, you know that as long as it helps this relationship. I can't give him and my family up, I don't want to do that."

She sends out a few texts or emails on her phone before putting her phone in her pocket and sitting in the other chair out here. Hardy is curled up on my feet. One thing we have learned is that Seattle itself is a very melancholy city unless it is sunny, like today. The rainy season though lasts all winter. I definitely prefer snow.

"Your family has mental illness all the way back through four generations, I have no doubt that your sister also has something going on. We will get this figured out and everything will be back to normal."

"But? It sounds like you are setting this up for a but. What is happening Elena?"

"She is in everyone's lives, they all love her, believe her and are on her side. I don't know what to do about that."

"Everyone?"

"Pretty much except for Katherine, Noah, Maia and Wyatt. They all seem to be loyal to you and argue with your husband about keeping you in here. Wyatt threw numerous books and hard objects last time he visited them."

"That's my girl. So SIP?"

Over the past six months I have written four books in my free time on growing up feeling not normal or safe, but the characters in each book learn that there is no normal and that there are more people out in the world who can relate to them then probably who cannot. Each book follows a different girl in a different circumstances. Book one is about a girl in an abusive home with her mother and series of boyfriends. Book two is about growing up with mental illness and feeling alone and without help (my personal favourite). Book three deals with eating disorders. Book four which I am still working on is about being born into the life of drugs and prostitution.

"Your editor is visiting monday, so the day after tomorrow, to go over finer details. As far as I know they are aiming for the first to be released March 15th domestically and March 21st internationally," Elena smiles.

"Do you think I can get out of here by July?" I ask, scared of the answer.

"You should have been released a month after you arrived if not sooner. Whatever information that Christian is receiving is keeping you here and I don't know what it is, when I find out I will let you know."

"Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"I need out of here, this place is making me stir crazy."

"I know, and I am working on it but with Christian here it makes things difficult."

There is a knock on the balcony door and we both turn to see one of the orderly's, I guess it is time for my therapy session with their physician. I stopped talking with Emily a long time ago. I look at Elena and she tells me that she will wait here for me to get back. Hardy gets to his paws and we follow the orderly down the hall to Beth's office.

She is sitting on the blue couch so I sit on the yellow one, the coffee table in the middle has tea and scones set out for our session just like always. There is a dog bed in the corner where Hardy goes and curls up, we have this routine down pat.

I pour my tea and then she pours her, we lean back and watch each other in silence for the first five minutes. She doesn't bother recording or taking notes of our sessions together anymore, I stopped talking to Emily because she was to easily influenced by Christian whereas Beth is not in any way but the Psychologist in charge is. As they say, money talks.

"How've you been since we last talked?" Beth asks.

"Honestly?" I laugh,

"That would be the preferable answer, yes."

"Like I got the short end of the stick. Leila is with my kids in my home, hanging out with my family and having the time of her life free; moreover, I am here and locked up like a fucking animal. Whatever I say to my husband, he doesn't listen to it but whatever she does or says he will listen. It makes no sense and it makes me want to scream and shout but I know that will change nothing, he doesn't believe me or trust my judgement. I have to face that but he acts like he has done nothing wrong, like he is the almighty."

"And the voices and hallucinations?"

"No hallucinations and the voices are rare, when I hear them they are mostly just inner thoughts that I try to ignore coming to life. I know not to listen and if I feel the need to that I have to call you."

"I will try and process your discharge as soon as possible, you hold have been out of here months ago and yet here we still are."

"You're saying I'm healthy, I'm saying I'm healthy and so is everyone else yet it is as if no one believes or hears us. It makes no sense to me."

"Not everything always makes sense and that's life, Ana. It's okay when that happens because that means life is still a mystery. Life will always be a mystery."

"Well that's stupid."

"Mature answer."

"Bite me."

Hardy goes to the door and starts to paw at it, barking at whoever is at the other side which means that it is someone who makes me uncomfortable or sets me back. It is only one of two people still alive at this point. Beth gets up to answer the door, not far enough for me to see who it is but after a hushed yet heated conversation the door opens and Christian walks in with her. He tries to sit by me but I move to the end of the couch and Hardy sits in between us, a protection measure by my favourite four-legged friend.

"What are you doing here Christian?" I ask.

"I came to see you," He smirks.

"They have scheduled visiting hours for this," Beth scolds.

"Yeah, well she doesn't allow me to visit her so I figured that I would take her by surprise. It seemed like the only way."

"You have me for the whole day tomorrow," I pout.

"If she hasn't been letting you see her there would be a reason and showing up like this is not good for her or your relationship," Beth intercepts.

"She is my wife!"

"But she is not your property, seeing you treat her as such is cause for me to get CFS involved in your life," Beth threatens.

"You wouldn't dare!" He thunders. Hardy starts to bark at him as I shrink away. "I fund this whole clinic right now, without me and my family you would be out of a job!"

"I think you should leave now Mr. Grey, I would not want to get security involved would you?" Beth glowers.

"Ana?" He looks to me, his voice calm.

"I want you to go Christian, do not just drop by unless it is scheduled or cleared with me first. I warned you what would happen to our relationship if you went through with this and you keep pushing and pushing, making it harder for me to trust or consider forgiving you," I say.

"What is your issue with me?"

"Aside from the fact that you listen to Leila over me?"

"I rarely talk to her and when I do it is about the kids!"

"Bull fucking shit! I want you to leave Christian, go back to New York and leave me be. I don't want to go out with you tomorrow, for you to visit me while I am in here and I don't want to see you any time soon. Not until you stop messing with my life and my health!" I shout.

"I am so fucking tired of trying to take care of you!"

"You aren't taking care of me! You're destroying me!"

"Is that so?"

"More then you know. You have the inability to see past that massive ego of yours."

"You know how to reach me," He gets up and storms out.

I look at Beth who looks as shocked as I feel, Hardy is nuzzling my thigh so I pet him. None of us really like being around shouting or getting into confrontations. Beth comes to sit by me and I curl into her and cry, god that took a lot of adrenaline that I was not prepared for dealing with. After calming me down and allowing me to have a short nap in her office while my system reboots I go back to my room where Elena is on her computer working on something that will hopefully be helpful.

"Find anything?" I inquire.

"No, if she was doing what I thought my team and I would have found it; however, we have encrypted a system into each of your three email addresses that adds a duplicate to be sent to me with add ons, and my people."

"And that system does what exactly?"

"It will add the senders location's longitude and latitude, and the computer's IP address. It will sends copies to me and with that we will be able to set up a hit and more accurately tell what is happening."

"You think Leila is emailing Christian pretending to be me?"

"In short, yeah."

"I think I hate my sister," I admit.

"I think if she is doing what I think she needs help."

"You won't tell me what?"

"Not until I know for sure."

"Elena, I don't know how I will ever thank you or repay you enough."

"Hey, we got to have each other's backs. I've been where you are and I am here to help you get on your feet and move on from the horrific past you've lived."

"You have never actually full told me about your past…"

"You don't want to know it. Trust me. Just drop it please, I don't like talking about it."

I sit on my bed and fall back so I can look up at the ceiling, going over everything that has happened in the last five hours. Christian has never done anything like that before, just showing up and forcing his way into my session and my sanctuary. I don't know if he will actually go back to New York or just stay at our Escala Penthouse here but I do hope he understands that our plans tomorrow are cancelled and he has pushed back way too far this time. Yeah right, Christian learning a lesson. The world would have to be ending for that to happen.

Before dinner I take Hardy out onto the property to run around the lake, an fitness coach following close behind as we run seven laps, seven miles. The coach is more tired then myself and Hardy but we go and grab dinner before heading back to my room so I can shower and then eat. On my desk is a legal sized envelope that was not there earlier, my stomach churns at the list of possibilities that it could hold. I open the envelope and slide out the package of papers that are held within it.

Mrs. Anastasia Rose Grey (37), wife of Christian Trevelyan Luciano-Grey (39)

Mother of Noah (21) , Maia (16), Jeremiah(7), Canaan (7), Wyatt (7) and Aiden (6)

On this day, Thirteenth of February Twenty-Twenty Two, The State of

Washington temporarily declares Mrs. Anastasia Rose Grey mentally unfit

and unstable to make her own medical decisions and care for her children.

In three weeks time there will be a visit to the clinic to meet with Anastasia

Rose Grey and all physicians working with her. Until reassessment Christian

Trevelyan Luciano-Grey is granted full rights for any legal or medical

decisions for Anastasia Rose Grey. State Psychiatrist's and Physicians will be

in charge of the final assessment. If it seems to be appropriate Anastasia will

remain in the care of the Sound Sanctuary Clinic in Seattle, WA but if funds

are too much she will be transferred to the State Hospital for the Mentally Ill,

in Spokane, WA.

The document went on and on, they claim to have evidence of my various personalities making appearances and threatening the lives of my children, myself and even Christian. It says that there is reports of me having twelve different switched personalities, but I have never had a switch personality I just shut down and my life feels more like a movie then my life. Beth, Emily not any doctor I have had or talked to said that I had switches.

Beth comes in as soon as I call her, Elena is not far behind. I show them the papers and they both seem stunned, Beth goes off talking about how the hell did he get evidence to take in and that they may have someone else's files because she is also adamant that I do not have switches. Elena is ranting off on her own and on her laptop trying to figure out who to hack next.

"Is someone actually trying to get rid of me or is that my imagination?" I ask.

"Honestly I am not sure, but I do not believe that you are safe here if Christian has full control over every legal and medical decision over you. To many blind spots with this type of situation," Beth explains. "I knew he wouldn't take your fight well."

"So what do we all suggest?"

"You have to die," Elena says like nothing is wrong with that sentence. Beth and I both look at her. "Fake die, not really die. I know who to contact for this."

"No, it would destroy my children and I cannot do that to them. There has to be another way, a easier way then to fake my death and spend the rest of my life hiding. We need evidence for Christian to believe me not whatever is in his head."

"We can stage a breakout and keep her hidden, but with this she can't bring Hardy. We will have to set up a safe house and accounts where she can access money. Once I have all the info and evidence needed you can go back to living your normal life. I still have the diverse papers on standby and the ones to have full custody of your kids," Elena explains. "However, if this is all just Christian and he is doing this for some total power thing we can also sue him for falsifying records and reports, and a shit tonne more."

I would be on my own, isolated and hiding for my life without Hardy or anyone else. Yes, that sounds like a brilliant idea. We will force a relapse of the actual mental illness I have while they try and prove I am healthy and not mentally ill. Am I the only one who sees that side of all this or is there another plan I don't know about.

"She is not staying out on her own. My brother owns an estate in Bellevue on the water but he is overseas with his family in India doing mission work for the next year. I will stay there with Anastasia so she is not isolated, that way when the police and everyone get involved I can offer to take Hardy and she will have him there too," Beth offers.

"Great, so we have a plan. When do we start it?" I smile.

"Tonight," The both agree.


	28. Chapter 28

CPOV

I wake up to my phone blaring on the bedside table, I look at the clock before grabbing it and answering in the most angry voice imaginable. The person on the other end is hysterical before someone else cuts in and explains that the police are already on premises and that Ana has run off, escaped is more like it. I didn't think that she would react that way to the papers we sent over, I thought it would take the stress of making decisions away from her and she could focus on her and her alone.

I run around like a madman trying to get ready, it is nearly four in the morning so nearly seven on the east coast. I call Leila, Taylor, Elliot and Luke; a conference call so we can figure out what to do and where to go from here. This is the last thing I expected ever having to deal with. They all answer with their own pleasantries before I dive in and explain the current situation, then silence.

"Christian, I knew she was sick but this is over the top. I don't know what to recommend other then to look for her and maybe say that the ward she needs to be in should have higher security so it doesn't happen again," Leila says.

"This doesn't sound like Ana, not even when she was really ill all those years ago. What did you do to provoke her?" Elliot growls, he's always been protective over Kitten.

"I did nothing!" I shout.

"Bull fucking shit, Chris. Tell me the truth."

"I had the state of Washington take her rights away and give power over her legal and medical decisions to me, she is sick and hasn't been getting better," I defend my decision.

"It's not what Kate says."

"I don't give a fuck what Katherine says, I am the one here in Seattle with her."

"What have her doctors told you?" Luke asks.

"Beth says she is fine and that she could be released, has been saying that for months. Jackson who is in charge of her program and all of that says that she has been developing personality switches and although she doesn't show them prominently in person that there are emails from her account from twelve different versions of herself."

"So her status is based off of an easily hackable source?" Luke questions my ethics.

"Christian, just find my sister. Do everything you can to make sure she is safe again, I don't like the thought of her being out alone without Hardy or anyone. She will lose herself and I can't handle that," Leila pleads.

"Of course, this stays between us. Taylor I want you to fly out here and help with the investigation."

I hang up without any responses or goodbyes, I go down to the garage and drive like a nut to the clinic which is lit up with police and search teams. Beth is sitting on the front steps with Hardy, her face is tear stained. She probably blames herself which she shouldn't, I can't believe that Ana left Hardy.

The lead investigator walks over to me, the idiot standing in everyone's way as I take the whole scene in. I follow him over to a tent that is set up, it looks like they are peeping to release a statement to the public for any help that they can offer.

"Why don't you send Hardy to try and trace her sent?" I ask.

"We did Mr. Grey, it seems as though she changed into someone else's clothes and shoes because he went to the staff change room and then couldn't continue. Does she have any friends or family in the area that she would run to?" He asks

"Elena Lincoln is a friend of hers, she live in the Pike Market District and she has no family here, neither do I."

"Okay, well we have talked to her therapist Dr. Beth Hart, and I believe that she will be okay because she is not on any medications and there is no worry about self harm or hurting others. We did find the envelope with legal papers stating you as her Power of Attorney, that may have been the trigger. She may believe that you are taking the kids away from her or are committing her into a more secure hospital, if she read this wrong or misinterpreted it she may have come to this conclusion. Running may have been a way out to protect herself."

"Then why didn't she take her service dog?"

"She can mask her scent, when we bring in our dogs it is easy to track Hardy but she is smart and seems to know what to do to evade us."

"Right, so what will the public address say?"

"Just that your wife ran away from a clinic where she was receiving medical care and that she is not in any danger but if anyone has information to call us or the call center we have set up. You are a high profile person Mr. Grey, we do need to rule out kidnapping."

"Of course, whatever you need I will be here."

"Thank you for your cooperation."

I walk back to my car and grab my briefcase, Beth takes me to her office where I switch on my email and begin to copy and paste every email from Ana that I have gotten over the past six months and then ask to print them off which Beth agrees and leaves me be for a while. They were all normal till around december when they started to shift and that is what scared me, I thought I lost Ana for good but I visited her the next day and she seemed fine.

There are so many of these emails mixed in with all her normal and playful ones, those are my favourite and they always come at the worst times possible. I don't know what Beth is talking about when she says Ana is fine, I get these emails every other day now and they scare me, I worry about her health and what could happen to my kids if they ever got an email. Now all emails are filtered through Welch and Barney if any of her alters try and contact the kids, it is for their protection.

The worst one may have been the most terrifying because I was not expecting it, it was dark, morose and not like my Ana. That's when I knew I had to be worried.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Grey Skies

Date: December 13 2021 14:35

To: Christian Grey

You are eating me alive, you are the barbed wire

I want to wrap around my throat as it cuts through

the skin and suffocates me. If we do this it will end

the pain, the pain you and your kind cause us. We

are stronger though. We know your faults, we know

all your secrets. Ana is our friend, our family and you

try to take her away. We have ways to keep her with us

and away from you forever.

Blaze

* * *

I didn't understand the signature but then I ordered books on her disorder and did my research, she was developing alternate personalities and the one seemed suicidal which was not good. Others were different.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: swimming

Date: December 21 2021 10:12

To: Christian Grey

i want a pool a big big big one as big as the ocean so

we can swim in a fake ocean without any fish because

swimming with fish is scary they tell me not to talk to

you because you are a bad guy but they say you can get

anything so i want a pool as big as the ocean with no fish

ana misses you too and they don't want you visiting but

i think you should but no one listens to me and i don't

like that so i am telling you anyway please visit and bring

the pool so we can swim too

sutton

* * *

I learned later that this is the personality of a young child, so many personalities to learn about and deal with. Yet when I would visit her she would deny it and Beth never had anything about it in her notes or records. I showed them to Jackson and said that they were definitely a cause for concern but there was nothing to do until she showed them to anyone at the clinic. They needed to witness this for themselves, the emails got worse and I would send them to Jackson, but now they may hold a clue to this whole ordeal. Maybe one of her alternates are in charge of her and this episode. I sort them into each alternate and put them in their own folders from oldest to newest: Blaze, Sutton, Max, Stephanie, Genesis, Sydney, Mal, Jamie, Miller, Byant, Charlotte and Thomas. Beth comes back and looks at my colour coded files and then at me with a look of amusement, I guess this could look funny.

"What is all of this?" Beth asks.

"Every email from her alternates that I have received since december sorted into each of the alternates, I think there might be something here that can tell us where she is and why she left or who left," I explain.

"There are twelve folders."

"Yeah, so?"

"Do any of them hold a narcissistic quality to them?"

"Yes, Mal and Charlotte the red and purple folders. Why?"

"If they were really her alternates they would have showed themselves to someone on staff, especially ones who have narcissistic personalities or qualities."

I'm lost, what is she saying? Is this all fake, is someone who knows what is happening in our family trying to mess with me and my family? I do not like that possibility, and if that is the case I have really fucked up with Ana, no wonder she ran.

Elena rushes into the room, she looks absolutely devastated with what is happening here with Ana. Anastasia and her have really gotten along since they found each other, Elena is her Kitten's shoulder to lean on and I have screwed everything up.

"What's with the looks on your faces?" Elena asks.

"What you did to her emails, can you reverse it and track old ones?" Beth asks Elena.

"Of course, but that would mean I need access to," Elena looks at me, "computer."

"If I give it to you, you can find Ana?" I ask.

"It is a possibility," Elena answers.

"While you do that I am going to read and analyze the printed copies. Christian you should rest, it is really early and it has been a stressful time for you," Beth states.

I go and lay down on the yellow sofa that Ana always sits on when she comes into this room to talk to Beth, I fall asleep quick thinking that Ana is herself and just trying to protect herself from me. I would be okay with that.

I wake to Taylor shaking me, my face is wet and I realize that I was crying in my sleep due to the situation. He sits on the coffee table waiting for me to sit up and really be aware of my surroundings, I sit and look at him. Beth is in the corner on her phone, talking quiet but she does not sound happy. My phone rings I race for it, it's a blocked number but I answer anyway.

"Hello? Anastasia? Kitten is that you?" I question.

"It all started in New York, it seems appropriate for it to end there too," She answers.

"Kitten how did you make it there?"

"I dyed my hair, got on the first available flight and it is much easier then you think. You can't stop me from this, not this time. I can't fight them off anymore Christian."

Beth moves towards me, a look of confusion spreading across her face so I put my phone on speaker and hold it out for everyone to listen in.

"What are you talking about Kitten? What are you planning on doing?"

"Stop calling me that! I am done Christian and if you are not here by sunset tonight you don't get to say goodbye. Meet me where I took your wallet on the day we met, today at sunset."

"Kitten that is across the country, a five hour flight at least."

"You have ten hours, you have time."

She hangs up and I look at Taylor, Beth and Elena. The two woman have moved to the corner and are arguing, but I ignore them. Taylor and I race out to the SUV he brought and hightail it to the airport, buying out the next flight and wait for it in the first class waiting area. Taylor and I aren't saying anything but are emailing everyone we can to set up where she wants to meet, that way if she shows early someone can grab her before she does anything drastic. Kate and Mia will be on standby because she may feel more comfortable having a woman there in this current breakdown. I knew I taught her well when it comes to escaping and running but damn, I must be a really great teacher.

"Christian, you need to be prepared for every possible outcome that we may face when we get to New York," Taylor frowns.

"I know that, I may not want to think or consider them but she is not in the right frame of mind at this moment. She won't kill herself. I swear."


	29. Chapter 29

APOV

I am exploring Beth's house while I wait for the pizza I put in the oven to cook. We don't get anything like this in the clinic so this is going to be the best breakfast I could ever think of. When the police called Elena to go to the clinic for an interview she left me behind and that was like two hours ago, anyway I have satellite TV and internet. I do wonder how Christian reacted to the news of my escape. Oh, what I would pay to see his face when he got that call.

The timer goes off so I take out the pizza and set it on the cooling rack, the phone Elena left me starts to ring so it has to be only Elena or Beth.

"Bonjour," I giggle.

"Ana, where are you?" Beth asks.

"In your brother's kitchen about to slice a vegetable pizza for breakfast because it is nearly eight in the morning. Why?" I roll my eyes.

"Christian got a call claiming it was you, he is on his way to New York."

"That makes no sense, I am here. You can come and see for yourself." There is a scuffle on the other end of the phone. "Hello? Beth you still there?"

"Ana, I am on your email and you just got one from your sister that you may find a little interesting. Log onto it on the tablet I left you," Elena orders.

"Ma'am yes Ma'am," I laugh

I set the phone down and put it on speaker, they talk about nothing really on the other end to fill up time while I find the email she is talking about. Elena went a little overboard with the flags and stars she added to grab my attention.

* * *

From: Leila Williams-Steele

Subject: Justice

Date: February 14 2022 07:36

To: Anastasia Grey

It's not fair, you got everything right away and I had to

fight for a tiny bit of food daily. You, you have the great

life with the fantastic husband, wonderful kids and more

then one house. You never had to go back to Mom and

Dad, you did that out of your own accord. I had to, I had

to go home a grovel because I never had food or clothes.

I had to the guts to run first, I should have had the great

life with great family. You are going to learn what it is

like to have no one and have to grovel for food and any

form of shelter. It is not fun. I tried to ruin you one way,

you were just to smart for that. You had to go and foil

that, since you ruined everything again I decided to

take drastic actions. Say goodbye to you husband, your

family, your kids. None of it will be around once you get

back to New York. As of sunset tonight you will be all

alone and I will not help you. You don't deserve any more

help or love. You got it all, you always had it all. I never

thought you would kill Mom and Dad, you took my only

people away. I thought that they would get you first. I

fucking hate you, I hope you suffer throughout the rest of

your life. Goodbye Anastasia, you won't hear from me again.

-Leila

* * *

I kept reading it over and over again, blocking out my surroundings. My sister has lost her mind and is going to kill my family for some ridiculous vengeance. It's as if she forgets everything that we went through as children with Mom and Stephan. We both went through that, she ran first and clearly that effected her a lot more then we all thought when she first turned up.

Beth and Elena run into the house with passports and bags, I left mine with Beth in case we needed to get me out of here sooner then thought. I guess that time is now. We go out to the car and to Boeing where Elena's private jet is ready and waiting. We load on and wait for it to taxi out onto the runway.

I knew something was wrong, the timing and the conversations. I granted her free access to my family, my children and this is what comes of it. The tears start once we take off. Beth holds my hand and lets me cry on her shoulder. It is a six hour flight on this type of plane, we will get there before sunset but I don't know where they are meeting up or what. I take out my laptop and start hacking into Christian's phone so I know where to go when we land and then get into the city. Knowing Leila it will be strangely personal, that is why she was so okay with the switch. It was a dry run to see if Christian could tell if it was her or not. How did none of us see this coming, oh yeah it was because she had everyone wrapped around her fingers.

"Ana, he's a Luciano. Christian will be fine and we will get her the help that she needs. Should we call someone?" Beth smiles.

"No, I need to do this on my own. Before we go to track them down I need to stop at the restaurant we have by the airport, it is mostly used by JFK staff since it is just off site. I need to pick up a few things if that is alright."

"Of course. Three more hours and we will be there."

"And what if we are too late?"

"I don't think so, not you."

We sit in silence but the attendant serves some greasy food which is what I have wanted since leaving the clinic in the middle of the night, cheeseburgers and fries. I nibble on the food like a bird, all I want right now is to land and deal with the whole Leila and Christian situation. Of course the big doofus would run head long into the situation without checking into it first, he is going to kill me with the amount of stupidity he holds in his brain.

We land and there are two cars waiting for us, I get in the first with Beth and drive over to one of the first _Fifties_ we opened. Beth waits in the car while I go downstairs, my hair is still as dark as Leila's so hopefully he won't confuse us.

Down in the torture chamber, holding cells and offices I change into a back up set of clothes I keep in each of these places in case I get blood on me. I pull on the dark blue skinny jeans, white v-neck tee, grey sweater, brown leather jacket that is custom and finally the black combat boots. In with the weapons I take two 9mm Glocks and four extra clips, a switchblade and put them each in the built in pockets of my bag and jacket. I look around and this is the first time I am thankful for this room and everything it holds.

Back in the car I check my phone to see where Christian and Leila are, they seem to be together and heading to the penthouse with no backup. Everyone else is in the East Village or Tribeca, God damn it Christian! You are the biggest moron that I know.

We speed through the city to get there before someone ends up dead. I leave Beth in the car, Elena was driving up to our house in Stamford to check on the kids and I head into the apartment alone. Yeah, I am probably just as stupid as my idiot husband.

 _Flashback_

 _Leila and I are six, sitting on the fence that lines our ranch in Wyoming. ray has set up targets for us to practice shots on. I am wearing his helmet and dog tags while leila is in one of his military jackets that are really cool. We normally aren't allowed to wear this stuff but he is teaching us how to shoot today and the safety measures that you have to take when using a gun._

 _"_ _What is the number one rule?" Daddy asks._

 _"_ _Only shoot the bad guys, right Ray?" Leila blurts._

 _"_ _Guns aren't toys, right Daddy?" I smile._

 _"_ _Yes Anastasia, guns are not toys. Even adults who have extensive training can make mistakes with them and someone can die."_

 _"_ _Then why teach us how to shoot one?" Leila asks._

 _"_ _We have guns in our house because of my job, I want you both to have the knowledge on what to do if you come across one or your friends find one. You need to be smart in life because life does not make things easy. We all face our own trials and tribulations, life is not easy or fair so what I can do to prepare you for things I will," Daddy smiles._

 _Leila rolls her eyes and runs back up to the house, I look at Daddy and wait for him to tell me what to do next. He lifts me up and takes me to where we shoot the guns at the targets. I don't like the sound the guns make, it is not fun. After he says that we are done for the day we lock the guns in his special locker and then go to the docks._

 _"_ _What other lessons are there?" I ask._

 _Daddy takes my hand and holds it flat with my palm up, "Annie, sometimes things get hard and you need to be aware when things are not safe and you need to run, but there is a trick to running for you life and safety and running for a joke. When you run for your life you have to run in a line, keep going and don't look back, the past is not a safe place if you are protecting and saving yourself. Okay?"_

 _"_ _Okay Daddy, one more thing?"_

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _What is a tribulation?"_

 _"_ _Tribulation, it means a cause of great trouble or suffering."_

 _"_ _That doesn't doing very nice."_

 _"_ _No Annie, it doesn't. Come on, lets go see if dinner is ready."_

 _He flips me over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and tickles my sides. I try to keep my feet away from his hands because my feet tickle the most. He gets them anyway and no matter what I do he holds onto them until we are in the house and mom is mad since my feet are all muddy, we rush to the bathroom to wash off the mud._

 _"_ _Daddy, you will always be my biggest and best hero in the whole world."_

 _"_ _What about superman and batman?"_

 _"_ _No way, you are way better then them, you don't have to wear a costume and mask to be a hero, that is what makes you the best."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Annie."_

 _"_ _Daddy?"_

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _Can we have you and me days more often, I really like them and you teach me a lot of stuff I never even thought of learning before, and if I learn right I can help out more and even help teach Leila since she is stubborn."_

 _He smiles and we go back to the kitchen, mom and Leila are setting the table and putting down the food. Mommy and Daddy are acting funny with each other, they act like me and Leila when we fight. During desert Daddy says he has to go back overseas but that he will be back soon as he can, that this will be the last time before he never goes back again. To bad last time couldn't have been the last time._

 _Daddy puts me to bed, promising before he leaves we will have seven more days just him and me, one for every year I have been alive. That's the best deal yet._

 _I fall asleep trying to remember all the gun rules. 1- Guns are not toys. 2- Always keep your eyes up. Then there was the third one, I didn't like the third one. 3- In real situations shoot first and ask questions later, my life is more important._


	30. Chapter 30

CPOV

I think we made it just in time before Ana did something stupid, then again she died her hair which is pretty stupid. It is blond and I am definitely not a fan, don't get me wrong she is still hot and I love her but it feels like the blonde does not suit her and her skin tones. Her face seems washed out and sick.

We get a cab back to the penthouse, she needs time to cool down after this episode. However this time it is not her fault, I am the one to blame for this outburst of insanity. She won't tell me what she was going to do. She doesn't want to stay in the apartment so we both change and then go down to the fourth floor here at Columbus Circle, Times Warner Center. Our favourite restaurant is Per Se, and although it is valentines day I know that being who I am will allow us quick entry.

I order the wine and our meals, I don't trust Anastasia to order any proper meal in the state she is in right now so we sort it out this way. She doesn't argue, all her guts and brazenness seem to have left the building now that we are here in person.

"Why come here and ask to meet instead of just running off to Mexico or New Zealand, some place I would never find you and you could just move on?" I as once our starter salads arrive. "This plan makes no sense to me."

"I don't know Christian, you never would listen so I figured go big or go home I guess. I don't know," She mumbles.

"You really feel that unheard?"

"I was in there for six months, should have been release as soon as I got there but you had to be in control. You had to decide if I was ready."

"I apologize, Kitten."

"Can you please stop calling me that?"

"You used to love it."

"Past tense."

"Alright Anastasia, we will do this your way. What do you want to do after dinner? Go to a movie or for a walk? You name it and I will make it happen. I am all ears."

"I just want some time to focus on us, maybe try to reconnect the way we know the best, but only if you're wanting to," She blushes.

"What exactly are you thinking?" I tease.

Her face flushes and even brighter red, I can only imagine what could possibly be going on in that head of hers. Oh the possibilities of what we could do tonight, she is always so willing and it has been a long time for both of us.

"Anything that makes you happy, sir."

Oh God, the way she says sir. I have no idea if I will make it through dinner or not before ripping that dress off of her, making her suck me off and then fucking her hard while she is tied up in the playroom upstairs. She should know better then to give me the opportunities to imagine things and plan things like this.

Our server delivers our main course and we eat in comfortable silence, although Kitten keeps squirming in her seat from how wet and wanton she is right now. I smirk and keep eating as slow as possible while she eats fast. While I finish my main dish of steak, vegetables and rice she sits there quietly. When the server clears our plates I ask for the desert menu and she pouts, this is great. I order her the red velvet cheesecake and I ask for the turtle cheesecake, it's not for another twenty minutes when those arrive. We both finish the cheesecakes at the same time, she looks at me expectantly. A chuckle escapes my lips, she is just so adorable.

"Go up to the penthouse, strip and wait open for me on the bed. I will be up shortly," I instruct. "Oh and Ana, braid your hair please."

She scurry's off and laugh, drawing the attention of other diners to me but I don't care. I go over to the bar and as for my standard Gin and Tonic, double. I slowly sip at my drink, pay and give her time to get more and more frustrated. I pull out my phone and see that Beth, Elena and Jackson have tried to call me multiple times. I hope they didn't put out the press release, I email Barney and ask him to look into it and take everything down if it is up. I figure that if I call Beth and Elena later nothing will change so I put it off to tomorrow.

 _Flashback_

 _Ana has been staying with us for a week, sneaking in and out of each others rooms every night to favour each other, or just to tease. Ana is really into the teasing sometimes and I get a kick out of it because I get her back in the day when we are just hanging out. If mom and dad found out though we would be in a shit tonne of trouble, I have to marry an Italian and all those fun rules that I hate more then I need to._

 _I creep down the hall to her room, going in and locking the door behind me so no one can just barge in when we are fooling around. When I get to her bed it is empty, where did that girl go? Where could she possibly go? I get on the floor to check under the bed and she isn't there. I sit on her bed and try to think like Ana, going to her desk I look at all the sticky notes scattered all over the place. Bingo._

 _I sneak downstairs to the library, going all over the house to find her with her little clues that are really cute and adorable. I nearly get caught by my dad who is in the kitchen for a late night snack of foods mom won't let him eat. I end up on the room garden, she has set up a bed and little lights so it is not pitch black out here. We live in the tallest building in the neighbourhood, no lights higher then us so it is dark here and we can sometimes see stars._

 _"_ _Ana? What is all this?"_

 _"_ _No more teasing or foreplay," She blushes._

 _"_ _I'm confused," I tease._

 _"_ _I want… Christian can…"_

 _I kiss her, posses her mouth as if it is mine because maybe if we play our cards right she will be mine. It will take a lot of convincing to get my parents on board but it will be worth it. Ana is it, she is the one for me. I lay her down on the bed she has set up, gently pulling the silk night dress over her head and kiss her all over. I don't know how she does it but she takes my silk pyjama pants and boxers off while both of her hands are fisted in my hair. My hard shaft is rubbing against her folds and is coated in her juices, our religion does not believe in contraception of any kind so we are taking a big risk, one I am fully willing to take. This is it, I am finally going to have sex and it is with the person I want to be with for the rest of my life._

 _"_ _Ana, are you sure?" I ask._

 _"_ _Absolutely," She pants._

 _I thrust into her and we both moan, her back arching and tears flow out of her eyes. I must have taken her virginity, the joy I feel about that fades when I see her tears. She pulls my face to hers so she can kiss me and wiggles, which feels really weird. In and out, I love this feeling as her slick heat grips onto me._

 _Her walls clench and release, spasming around my shaft as she cums, screaming my name out for the neighbourhood to hear but I am alright with that. I keep going, pushing myself because I do not want this to end any time soon. She cums once more which is what triggers me._

 _We collapse onto the mattress and she curls into me, both of us are beat and so content with were we are right now. Who knew trying to help a girl on the street would end with us becoming us. She is my future, I just need to talk to my parents about this first._

 _"_ _Christian?" She whispers._

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _Thank you."_

 _"_ _Your welcome? Although I believe I should also thank you."_

 _"_ _You don't have to…"_

 _I think she is going to finish the sentence so I don't say anything but when I look down at her she is naked, wrapped around me and asleep. I pull up the sheet and kiss the top of her head. I have claimed her, it is always going to be Christian and Ana. The two of us against the world, against whatever life throws at us. We can do it._

I finish my drink and reposition my erection before heading for the elevators, Ana will be frustrated and maybe in the time I left her waiting has tried to masturbate which is prime motive for a spanking. Could all my wishes possibly come true today?

The elevator ride is quiet, no one else gets in and it does not stop on any other floor. I stop on the lowest floor we own, it has multiple apartments on it that we normally use for staff and guests. I stop at the Taylor's quarters and knock, he answers and steps out in jeans and a t-shirt. I smirk, knowing him and Gail they are up to know good either.

"Erase tonight's camera's in the morning and put out a message that the penthouse is off limits tonight for everyone," I order.

"Sounds good, anything else?"

"No, that'll be all."

He goes into his apartment and I go to the stairs, it is easier to use them when going between our floors. I go into the master bedroom and see Ana spread out on the bed, I look at her hands and her right hand is coated in her own juices. I laugh, silly girl should have washed her hands after she made herself cum since I am very accustomed to her juices.

I continue into our closet and strip before pulling on my jeans that I wear when we play, I go into the bathroom, passing her again. I get a washcloth, wet it and add lavender scented soap. I go back to the room and take her right hand, washing it off as her face and body flushes that brilliant red colour. I look at all her tattoos, the one with the keys seems off somehow but I really don't care that much. I take the cloth back to the bathroom and toss it in the hamper. My next stop is my office, passing her again and each time I do she looks more and more frustrated. I take out some cuffs, rope, and toys to play with tonight. I love this Ana, this is my Ana.

I go back into the bedroom and set my implements on her vanity, when I turn back to go to the bed she is right behind me, then drops to her knees. Before she has the button of my jeans undone the bedroom door flies open and Leila is there pointing the gun at Ana's head. I bend slightly to gain access to the gun fastened under the vanity.

"Leila, leave now," I growl.

Instead of listening to me she flicks the safety off of the gun and gets ready to pull the trigger, I step in front of Ana and Leila freezes.

"I'm not Leila, Christian. That is, the one about to suck you off in our bedroom," She looks so innocent and truthful. "I was hiding out at Beth's brother's house in Seattle when I got an email from Leila saying she was going to take away my family, make me suffer like she did. I'm Ana, the one you call Kitten, the one you lost your virginity to. Now move. I don't want to hurt you, I just need to detain her until Beth gets up here."

WHAT…THE…FUCK


	31. Chapter 31

APOV

He's not going to move, he is too convinced that Leila is me. She got the tattoo's and contacts like last time but why in the world is she blonde, that really makes no sense to me but I am not the one blaming everyone else for whatever she is. I still don't understand here, I just know that Christian is blocking her from my view. I bend and pick up a discarded t-shirt that is one of Christian's, I toss it at him and he hands it to her.

What will make him see that I am me, there has to be something that I can say that Leila does not know, that I have not told and she has not managed to find out somehow. There has to be something that we both would have kept as secret.

Leila stands up behind him, now wearing the t-shirt. She shifts to peak around him but because of our height I do not have a safe or clear shot. God damn it, can she just get this over with and we can all go back to normal.

"Miss Scarlet in the Library with the wrench," I say, this grabs his attention.

"Colonel Mustered in the Conservatory with the candlestick," He adds.

"Mrs White in the Study with the revolver."

"Mr Plum in the Billiards room with the knife."

"Mr Green in the kitchen with the rope," I smile. "But Mia threw away Mrs Peacock because we wouldn't let her be her, I left a blue Dahlia in the kitchen where you nearly got caught by your dad. That was the first night we had sex, up on the roof. I set it up, started crying at the beginning and thanked you after, you tried to thank me but I ignored it. I never said you're welcome. Elliot found us in the morning and warned us before your parents or sister found us."

Poor Christian, it looks like his head is about to explode, he stumbles to the side giving me a clear shot of Leila but she charges and tackles me, the gun flying out of my hand. She will not win this time, to much is at stake.

BANG… BANG… BANG…

Fuck my shoulder hurts, I sit up and look beside me and rush to my feet. Leila's body is there, shots in her head, stomach and chest. Christian is holding onto one of the diamond and ruby guns he gifted me, I hold my shoulder and he looks frozen. I go into the bathroom and struggle to take off everything on the upper part of my body. It is a huge accomplishment and I look at the wound in my shoulder, it looks bad and is not a through and through. I wet a couple clothes and add pressure, there is no getting out of the hospital this time.

Christian rushes into the bathroom, his face white which is how I know he is really freaking out. He spits on his fingers then tries to rub off one of my tattoos, it only rubs my skin and irritates the area, I whimper. I am looking up at his face, waiting for him to look at me but he doesn't he just crushes me in a hug which hurts my shoulder and makes me scream. The ding of the elevator alerts us of visitors. Taylor, Elliot and Luke come into view with Erica and Beth behind them. I go with Erica, Beth and Luke to the library where I lay on the table and they start to do medical and doctor stuff. The elevator rings again and this time Kate and Mia run into the library, each holding one of my hands.

Whatever Beth gave me to mask the pain works by knocking me out, way out. I open my eyes and it is light, my shoulder feels much better and Christian is asleep on my stomach, but it's wet. I look closer and he is crying, that idiot better not be blaming him for all of this.

"I'm fine Christian, I'm always fine. I'm me," I smile.

"Kitten?" He gives me the biggest eyes ever.

"Yes?"

"Do you feel heard? Do you hate me? I thought… well at this point when I look back I was an idiot but it was from you, they all were so I figured…" He stammers.

"Christian, it's okay. I am not mad and you can delve into the particulars later. They are not important here and now. Right now, it is you and me and we are both safe and alive no matter how stupid you are," I giggle.

"I really thought she was you," he frowns.

"Christian, stop wallowing on it. I am fine, she is in the past. We are just going to move forward from this because if you look past on the last six months over and over again it will eat you, and trust me you do not want to carry around all the pain and regret of it."

Tears are flowing out of his eyes, I don't know what to do in this kind of situation. This was not a lesson in life that I have ever been taught. I sit up on the table and push him back so he is sitting in the chair, I slide off the table and straddle him and attempting to hug him which isn't working one hundred percent with my shoulder.

"Heroes are not the ones in costumes and masks, having to hide behind strange names and unreal powers. I have only had one other hero in my life and that was Daddy Ray, he never wore a costume and he was there, he protected me and he taught me many lessons. I am going to let you in on a couple now. The first is that shoot first and ask questions later, your life is always the more important one. The second one is what brought me to you, and then brought me back. Do you want to hear it?" I whisper right in his ear. He nods so I lean back and take his hand, flattening it out and running my hand down from his elbow to the tip of his middle finger. I look up at him and our eyes connect. "Sometimes things get hard and you need to be aware when things are not safe and you need to run, but there is a trick to running for you life and safety and running for a joke. When you run for your life you have to run in a line, keep going and don't look back, the past is not a safe place if you are protecting and saving yourself."

"I could have killed you," the tears still falling.

"That's funny, I feel very alive right now," I smile.

Elliot comes into the room, his hands covering his eyes as if he is one of the little kids, I can't help but laugh and Christian joins me. Clearly we are thinking the same thing.

"We want to know what to do with the body," Elliot says.

"I never want to see it again," I admit.

"Okay, we are all leaving but Jason suggests not staying here tonight. He booked you a room at the Plaza Hotel and the rest of us are going home. The clean up crew is coming tomorrow so you don't have to worry about it."

Elliot turns to walk away but runs right into the door, Kate comes in and rolls her eyes before helping him to his feet and out the door. Christian lifts and sets me on the table while I assume he goes and packs us some clothes. I am still only in my bra but when I go to get a shirt Christian stops me and hands me his Harvard sweater that zips up. I guess I won't wear anything that pulls over my head for a while, I wonder what will happen now.

At the hotel we go up to our suite and he orders some food for me, thank the Lord because I am starving. He is still eating himself up over the whole Leila thing so I go into the other room and try to get a hold of Elena, it is my third time when she finally answers.

"Anastasia, you really know how to worry someone! I nearly died when I heard that you got shot, silly girl!" Elena shouts into the phone.

"I'm sorry, just breathe okay? I'm fine but I was wondering if you could gather evidence to show Christian that it's not his fault and that she was manipulating all of us?" I ask.

"Yeah of course, I will meet you guys tomorrow afternoon. You should sleep and heal, I would not recommend sex with that shoulder of yours."

"Right, great talking with you."

"And Anastasia, just because everything with Leila is dealt with does not mean your relationship with him is all okay and fixed. There was clearly fault lines there for him and you to react the ways you did, and you cannot doubt your instincts. That is what got you in this mess in the first place."

"Are you saying that there is something else that will make it so we don't work? I'm thirty seven years old, I don't want to have to start over again! It is too much for me if I do, and he has always been there, always supported me and my children are all his."

"I get that Sweetie, but there is something else that made you react how you did. You have to admit to that."

"I don't know. I don't want to think or focus on the negative."

"I am just giving you some advice, lets say that we will meet at the Central Park Carrousel at three tomorrow afternoon. I am staying at a hotel in New Haven, the jet went back and they are bringing Hardy over so I will bring him with me for you."

"Thanks Elena, goodbye."

I hang up and go back to Christian who is sitting on the couch with what looks like a glass of Scotch. I sit next to him and look at him, all the fractures are from miscommunication and running from conversations and situations. If we haven't learned anything in the past twenty years maybe we never will.

"What are you thinking, Kitten?"

"I don't really know, but we're good… right?"

"I don't know to be honest. I don't know who we are or what has happened in the past year, the reality I thought was real was just a stupid manipulation to break us apart. I think I understand how you feel when it comes to a lot of things and I feel like shit."

"What are you saying then?"

"Our lifestyles are what have broken us apart, our family. I am meeting with Genovese next week and he is going to buy me out, twenty seven billion to me and then five hundred million to everyone else in the family for him to take over every aspect of the mob."

"But you love that lifestyle."

"Yes, but it always comes back to hurt us, to destroy us and makes you sleep with one eye open all the time in fear of someone being arrested. This way that part is done, and you and I will work legally. Show the little kids how life should be."

"Have you really thought this over? Discussed this with everyone?"

"I don't need to discuss it, I'm the Boss and if they want to stay in the lifestyle Genovese will take them in."

His eyes, they're dark and clouded over while I am here wide eyed and horny. I stand up and take the glass out of his hand, setting it on the table I lead him to the bedroom where we just lay down and fall asleep.

 ** _Something is not right, you can't sleep until you figure it out. Too much has happened today and you are missing a piece of the puzzle. There is something he is hiding from you, he is lying about his reasons. You can't let this go._**

No, I am not listening to you. Just go in your box and stay there. I have to much coming up, if we keep focusing on the past we will stay there and the world will pass us by.

"Kitten?"

"Meow," I giggle.

His hand slides over my hip and into my panties, gently stroking my folds as I grind my ass against the very distinct bulge in his boxers. My shoulder stops us, the pain medications wearing off, stupid bullet wound.

I am the first up and I go and order up breakfast for us both, when they arrive with the food I let them come in and set it up before waking Christian. I go back to wake him up and he is standing and looking out the window.

"I am not okay with you forgiving me," He announces.

"I don't care if you are okay with it, I have and you just have to deal with it. Breakfast is here and on the table. I can't hold onto this without it pulling me back into the rabbit hole, so it is your decision whether or not to grant me the peace and freedom or hold me back." I am getting to stressed from all this. "What is your real issue Christian? What's with the sudden changes? Is it because I almost died yesterday because I am fine."

"The FBI has a warrant out for my arrest, it has not been processed yet but soon. We move to Cuba in one week."

"And what? You were going to take the kids and leave me in Seattle!" I shriek.

"No… I don't know… If it was safe for you then yes I would have left you!" He shouts.

"Fuck you Christian, you can't leave me. That is where all of our issues stem from, one of us leaving the other. That would have killed me!"

"I was trying to keep you in treatment when I thought you were still sick."

"Fuck that reason, I don't believe you."

"How long is the warrant good for once it is processed?"

"Five years or until the judge passes, we have people also working on the inside to push them away from me and our family."

"I don't know what to think Christian, we move to Cuba and tell the kids what? Yay a permanent vacation because daddy is in trouble with the law and we all have to run for our lives. Fuck, Christian!"

"I can't control the situation."

"Yeah, well if you were then I would question your motives. Why can't we go to Italy, with all the family and friends we have there?"

"I'll talk to my dad, Barney, Welch and Flynn. I will let you know by the end of the day. Let's just eat and move on with the day."

"I'm not hungry, I am going to have a shower and find something to wear to go with the new bullet wound I am sporting!" I storm off.


	32. Chapter 32

**|-||-|||-||||-| EPILOGUE |-||||-|||-||-|**

APOV

We are about to board a plane to the other side of the world, Christian and I haven't spoken directly to each other for a week but the kids are all excited. Noah and Maia elected to stay back here and continue on with their lives but Christian, myself and our four youngest are on one of the biggest adventures of our lives. Elena was against it, I was too originally but nothing was going to change so why fight it.

"Are we still going to have to go to school?" Wyatt asks.

"Yes," Christian and I say at the same time.

"So much for a permanent vacation," Canaan pouts.

"Our house is on two hundred acres of land, has a pool, vineyard, stables and the house has thirteen bedrooms. You won't go to school it will come to you, so do not complain about this to us," Christian scolded.

"It's okay you guys, ignore your father. It is going to be a big adjustment for all of us and it will take time," I smile.

Christian's phone rings so I take the kids ahead to the gate, we board soon and with our bunch we usually manage to be some of the first on. They call boarding for our flight but Christian is not here, I know he will catch up because there is no way that he would leave us. I move the kids into the line and we get on fast, boys in one set and girls in another set of seats while I wait for Christian. This man will be the death of me.

CPOV

Elliot called to warn me that the warrant was fully through this morning and that the feds are on their way to the airport now, possibly already here. I motion for Ana to go ahead with the kids, she does not need to be with me when I get caught and I don't want the kids to see me when I do. That would not go over well, they already will Google me and find out the truth.

"Christian Luciano-Grey, put your hands on your head and slowly turn around," A voice bellows and everyone in the terminal falls silent. "Right now!"

I fix my cufflinks and then raise my hands, slowly turning to see the team that is all in vests that read FBI. One comes over and knocks me to my knees, they read out all the charges and cuff me. I look over at a woman, she is blonde and looks like a mom, around Ana's age so I ask if I can talk to her.

"My wife and youngest four are on the direct flight to Rome, I need you to give her a message, please and I will go easy," I say.

"Sure, what do you want me to tell her?" She agrees.

"Tell her that I love, always have no matter how angry we make each other, that only when someone is that important to be get upset. Tell her that she has to stay on this adventure not just for the kids but her, and take her right arm and flatten her hand palm up. Run your finger from her elbow to the tip of her middle finger, it is something her father used to do to comfort her. Please."

She nods and walks away. I am escorted by five FBI agents and three airport security officers to their vehicles. This is not the end, if they think that some law can keep me here and incarcerate me they must be fools.

APOV

A blonde dressed in blue slacks and black windbreaker walks into the plane at talks to the flight stewards before coming to me, she is a little taller then me but I am not intimidated. There is only one reason why she would be here and Christian is not. We step away from the kids.

"My name is Hope Montgomery, and I have a message for you from your husband."

"Okay."

"He said to tell you he loves you, that he always will and has no matter how angry you two make each other. He said that only when someone that is that important do you get upset. He wants you to stay on this adventure with your children, not just for them but for you as well."

I don't expect what she does next, grabbing my arm, flattening my palm and running her hand down to the top of my middle finger before smiling and giving me her card before leaving.

"Thank you," I choke out.

"Stay strong, and you can call me whenever you want an update or information on him or the case being held against him," She smiles then leaves.

He is going to get out and run, but he is saying I should run and not dwell on this moment. In Italy with have Carrick and other family members to take care of us. We have money and we will be safe.

I sit and buckle my seatbelt after checking my kids, they all ask where their father is and I just tell them that he will be there soon. He will. He has to be, too much has happened for him to go out this way. To much is going to happen.

"You promise we will see daddy again soon?" Aiden asks once we are in the air.

"I know you will."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Not sure if there will be a** **sequel. There have definitely been ups and downs, good reviews and critics. This is all fiction and I never know where things go until I am there. I really hope you all enjoyed this and I have two more stories in the works. Let me know if you believe there should be a sequel in the reviews. Private Message me if you have any ideas or unanswered questions. Everyone better have a great summer, life is short and precious. Lots of love for you all. -Gray**


End file.
